Cullens sign up for sports
by WhyFightAnEclipseWhenTheresJaz
Summary: The Cullens signing up for sport? Whats the worst that could happen? Will Edward fall in love? How would Edward know the sports he dreaded would make him the happiest man alive? I still suck at summaries but its better.
1. Chapter 1

Hope you enjoy!

EPOV

We were starting a new year at a different school in Washington. In a little town called Fork. The rainiest place I know and I know a lot.

Carlisle and Esme were blocking their minds so they were hiding something.

"Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward come down here." Carlisle said from down stairs. I walked down staries and everyone else was already there.

"I want to talk to you. Now sit." We sat at Esme's dining table. They were still blocking their minds.

"We know how you all are treated as out casts at school and I was thinking what if you all signed up for a sport."

"What!? No you have to be kidding me." I said.

Esme answered."No Edward were not kidding you. You all can choose a sport and tell one of us." She pointed to her and Carlisle. "By the morning. You can do any sport.

Alice asked "Do they have fashion as a sport?"

That was a stupid question. "No Alice they-" Carlisle was cut off.

"WHAT! NO I'M NOT DOING A SPORT THEN!" Alice screamed

"Why?" Esme asked

"YOU GET ALL SWEATY!"

Carlisle chuckled "Alice you don't sweat."

"YES BUT OTHERS DO!"

This time it was Esme "Alice you are signing up for a sport and I don't want to hear it any more." She said firmly.

But...but..."Fine." Alice gave in reluctantly.

"Now does anyone else want to complain?" Esme asked. You don't want to mess with Esme.

"no" everyone said togather.

"Good. Also we are going to talk for half an hour every night about are day as a family." Esme added.

I was not signing up for ANY sport. AT ALL.

Rose thought I'm doing cheerleding I guess. At least you don't get that sweaty. Well the humans. Ew.. what if.....

I blocked out Rosalie thinking about herself....again.

Alice. I cant believe there making us sign up for a sport. You have to wear...uniforms. Ugh!

Emmett. FFFFFFFFFFFFFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTBBBBAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLL!  
He screamed in his head.

And Jasper was thinking I hate sports and how do they expect us to do a sport? We are vampires for god sake.....

I blocked everyones thoughts and left.

~ Next Morning ~

"Okay what sport did you all chose?" Esme asked and no one spoke.

Then Rosalie spoke up. "I guess I'll do cheerleding." Please let me do cheerleding.

Then Emmett screamed, "FOOTBALL!"

"That's fine Rosalie and Emmett. Anyone else?" Again no answer. Fine I'm going to have to this the hard way.

"Jasper your playing baseball. Alice your playing-" She was cut off by Alice.

"No, no, no. NO! Please not soccer. Please!" Alice begged like a little baby.

"Yes Alice soccer. You didn't pick a sport so we did and we chose soccer so your playing or I'll take your porche. You wont be able to drive it for 3 weeks."

No she wouldn't. Would she? Then she saw a vision. Oh she would. "Fine ill do soccer." she give in.

"And Edward you will be doing wrestling." No shes joking. She has to be.

"Please Esme let me do a different sport. Let me do any other sport. Ill probably lost control and smash a puny human into the floor." That would be great but then we would be discovered.

"Edward you'll be fine. I know you. I trust you."

"Well you shouldn't. Think about the humans." Not that I care.

"Well I do and I know you'll be careful."

"Fine Ill try but I'm warning you."

"Okay. Have fun at school today and sports after." Esme said all cheery.

We all let out a groan. She was doing this on purpose.

We all got in are cars to leave.

We arrived at school about 5 minutes later. I cant believe they signed us up for sports. I went to my first class which was Algebra. That class of course had to go fast.

Then before I knew it it was lunchtime.

"I cant wait to play football. I'm going to smear the puiny humans. Well not in the ground.... I hope." We all laughed at Emmett.

Alice didn't want anything to do with the sport but she didn't want to lose her Porsche either. So she would do the sport.

Jasper could care less and so could Rosalie. Jasper was trying not to attack a girl at the end of are table. And they expect him to play a sport. Well it is baseball and you do play out side but still. And Rosalie was thinking what she would look like in a uniform. Of course about herself.

Me on the other hand did care. Why would they make me do WRESTLING. It couldn't have been a different sport. One of the sports Emmett would find something to tease me about. I swear Carlisle and Esme did that on purpose. Maybe I should have picked a sport then I wouldn't have to do wrestling. Well I'm to late now. Maybe I could go then tell Esme that I smashed a kid into the floor. Then may-.

My thinking was cut off by Alice's thoughts. Edward that wont work.

"How do you know." I asked a little annoyed. She couldn't have let me try.

Stupid I can see the future. Duh!

Stupid future seeing pixie. "How can someone so tiny be so annoying?" I asked.

"Its a talent." (A/N: from SM.) She said and walked away because the bell was about to ring.

I got up and walked to biology. It was the last class of the day. Then I get to do wrestling. Oh joy!

When I got into the room I went to the last desk next to the wall. I knew no one would want to sit by me so I put my books on the other side of the table.

The teacher walked in and introduced himself as Mr. Barns. He told us to get books from the back of the room and open to page twenty-five and read to page seventy-five. Which wasn't a big deal to me.

The bell rang all to soon and I started to walk to the wrestling room. Before I got there I saw Emmett.

"EDWARD! EDWARD! EDWARD!" Emmett yelled probably to get my attention.

"Calm down Emmett. What do you need?" I asked broadly.

"Aren't you excited about the sports!" He was still yelling but at least not as loud.

"No I'm not, but obviously you are." Who could be excited to do a sport when your forced to. And one you going to get made fun of by your siblings. Wait maybe I wont, Emmett or the others haven't said any jokes today....

Emmett started to walk away and thought. Don't worry Eddie boy the jokes will be coming. Do you think I would be that mean and forget about them?

I guess I spoke to soon.

I know how to get out of the sport. Well wrestling anyway. It will involve pain. Well for the human not me. Alice may try to stop me but what kind of pixie could restrain me in human eyes anyway....

I started back up to the gym.

When I walked in everyone stopped talking.

What is Cullen doing here.  
Please tell me hes in the wrong gym...wait we only have one gym.  
Not Cullen...

I listened to the thoughts to decide with human I would cause pain. Then I heard it.

Ewwww the gay Cullen. I hope I dint wrestle him...

I looked at the guy and glared. It was one of the 'tough' guys. Even better. The coach came in and it had to be Coach Clapp.

"Id like everyone to introduce yourself." he said and he pointed to someone. "You first."

"I'm Nick. I'm Brandon. Jon. Tyson. I'm Brett. Tony. Nate. Collin. Erik. Jordan. I'm David." Everyone looked at me. They all know me why do I have to say my name. They all know me as Cullen. "I'm Edward" I said.

What kind of name in that. That names from like 1900...

They have know idea. I'm old enough to be there great grandparent. "but you can call me Cullen." I blocked my mind so I didn't hear their insults.

"Okay everyone go get changed." Coach Clapp said.

I walked into the locker room and went to were on one would see me. I changed at vampire speed then walked out. I was the first one out of the locker room. So I walked over to the wall and leaned against it.

Then the kid I was injuring came out and looked at me.

Cullen thinks he's hot stuff. He started laughing, and I growled just low enough for humans not being able to hear.

Coach Clapp clapped "Okay everyone. Lets get started. Nick and Brandon over to that mat. Along with Jon, Brett, Tony and Nate. The others over to the other mat. Then pick who your wrestling. Have Fun!" Oh ah ill have fun alright.

Everyone was already pared and it left me and Tyson. The kid I was going to do some damage too.  
I smiled at him and he took an automatic step back as what normal humans do.  
Why do I get pared up with the creep.

I just rolled my eyes. Then the coach walked up.

"Who doesn'tknow how to wrestling?" He asked. No one raised there hands.

"Okay good. Then Tyson and Edward you go first." Great.

I walked over to the mat and got in the wrestling stance. So did Tyson.

"Prepare for some serious pain Cullen." he whispered so only I could hear.

I internally laughed. More like the other way around. Ill just brake his arm that's it.

"Start." Coach Clapp said.

At first I let Tyson get the upper hand then I flipped him off my back. He was on his stomach so I pulled his arm up just to cause a little pain. He was struggling.

"Come on that all you got!" Tyson yelled. Then I moved his arm up a little more.

SNAP.

Then he started screaming. "YOU BROKE MY ARM YOU IDIOT!" Woops

I hopped off the mat. Then the coach came over. Oh god. What happen? "Tyson what happen?" He asked but he kept on screaming so someone else said, "Cullen broke his arm." I think it was Erik.

Edward broke his arm and I didn't think he had it in him. All well. Better help the kid with the injury. "Stop screaming and stop moving your arm. You need to get a cast so Ill call your parents and have the ace rap your arm." He took out his cell and called his parents. "Mrs. Mcwillams?.....You need to pick up your son.... No he just broke his arm....Five minutes....OK....Bye." He closed his phone.

"Your parents will be here in five minutes" He told Tyson. "As for you Mr. Cullen. Im calling you parents and they will be picking you up and you will be suspended from school for a week." OK I was not expecting that. Not good. I never had even a detention in my ninety-five plus years of living and now I'm getting suspended for a week. Great. I'm going to get my head ripped off. He pulled out his cell again and started to dial my parents home number.

"Wait you cant do that." I really hope this works.

"And why not?"

"Umm...because" think of something "there not home." That's the oldest trick.

"Then I will call your father at work." Come on.

"You cant."

"Why?"

"He's always busy. You can only call him for emergency's."

"I would say this is an emergency. You broke a kids arm on purpose. I am going to call your home if no one answers then im calling your dad at work."

He started to dial the number again. And of course Esme was home. I knew she was going to be home. I just didnt want to get my head taken off so soon.

When Esme answered Coach glared at me. He lied to me. Ill deal with that too. Maybe three days of detention too. That's what ill do one week of suspension and three days of detention the next week.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen.... you need to come pick up your son... no Edward....yes...no he's fine.... he broke a kids arm du-" "HE WHAT!" " Broke a kids arm during wrestling"

"WHY!"

"I don't know but when you come to pick him up will talk....five minutes.... of course...yes bye." He put the phone back in his pocket. Wow she sounded mad. Hate to be Edward.

Just then Tyson's mom walked in. She ran over to her son.

"Are you OK, honey?"

"I'm fine mom." God this is embarrassing.

"Who did this to you?" she asked

"Cullen."

"Who?" Always the same question. Who! Come on we don't hid that much.

He pointed to me leaning against the wall trying not to smile and not succeeding very well.

"Why who you do this?" Immature teenagers.

Might as get this over with and have fun. I'm all ready in as much trouble as it is. How much worst can it get? "Well I had to take me anger out somewhere. Like I would do that to myself." Granted it wouldn't hurt.

"AND YOU DECIDED TO DO IT TO MY SON!?"

I just shrugged.

"Come on Ty lets go take you to the hospital." Before I lose my temper with this kid.

Just as they were walking out Esme was coming in. Great. Edward why would you do that? You are in big trouble when we get home because Carlisle will be home. I called him before I left. Let me tell you he was not happy.

"Hello Coach Clapp. Im so sorry for what Edward did and he will do any punishment that is needed." Along with some at home.

"First he had one week of suspension for braking the kids arm. Then he lied to me so that added three days of detention. Then I thought I would add two more days for back talking Mrs. McWillams, Tyson's mother." I guess it could get worse.

Edward im ashamed of you. "Thank you Coach Clapp and I'm sorry again."

"Yes Ms. Cullen."

We started to the vehicle. Well what I thought to be the vehicle but I didn't see one that would be ours.

I looked over at Esme and was going to ask how she got to the school.

"I ran so were taking yours. Then when we get back you will be handing over your keys to for Volvo and vanquish. And I don't want any fusing."

"I'm sorry Esme." I said as we were getting into me car.

"Were not talking about this until we get home. Now drive." Esme ordered.

We got home and Carlisle came out of the house. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING EDWARD! WHY WOULD YOU BRAKE A HUMANS ARM!?" He screamed in my face.

"Honey calm down. First Edward hand over your keys." I gave her my keys with Calisle still fuming. "Now proceed"

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" he asked again.

"I don't know Carlisle. I'm sorry." Not really.

"I REALLY DOUBT THAT!" He yelled. Its like he could read my mind. "YOU ARE GONG TO GET PUNISHED!"

"I did already. I got a week of suspension and a week of detention." He needs to cool down. Like I need this. Ummm... I wonder if I still have to do wrestling?

"Oh. Okay. Well you still need to be punished at home. Maybe while your here with Esme you can take her job of cleaning to house from top to bottom." At least he calmed down. And cleaning the house isn't that bad using vamp-

He cut off my thinking "Human speed. No vampire powers AT ALL." Then he chuckled and he pictured the worst thing in his mind.

"No please not the maid outfit. Please Carlisle! Emmett was the last one to wear that. Who knows what he did to it. He probably put it in a toilet. Please Carlisle if you spare my sanity don't make wear the maid outfit." I begged. No way was I wearing that. I would rather walk into school with a missing arm and tell people I'm a vampire then wear that thing. And Emmett was the last one in that. Why did Emmett have to dress up as that for Halloween and Esme and Carlisle think that was a good form of punishment.

"You brought it on yourself." He walked away laughing. And I stalked to my bedroom.

Stupid Emmett. Stupid outfit. Stupid Halloween. Stupid .... whoops.

Not good. I guess I ll get more then the outfit now.

"Edward what did you brake now." Esme yelled up the stairs. I hope its not his bedroom window again....

"Umm... my window... again."

"You need to learn how to deal with your anger. And not by throwing stuff." I'm glad were not humans. Surly we would be unconscious most or are life...

Esme was remembering the times I accidently hit people with flying objects....

"Yes Esme I'm sorry." I apologized.

"That's fine. But your paying to fix the window."

"Okay." Just then the others were starting to come home. First it was Emmett and Rosalie.

Rosalie disappeared into her room and Emmett came up to my room.

When he got into my room and saw the window he said "You hate wrestling that much? And why are you home earlier then the rest of us?" He asked. And I just remembered, do I still have to do wrestling?

"Yes Emmett I hate wrestling that much, but the smashed window isn't from that. Its from the punishment I got." I said through clenched teeth.

"How did you get punished?" Didn't think he would ever get punished. He is such a mama's boy.

I ignored his thoughts. "I have to wear that stupid outfit you got for Halloween last year."

"You mean the maid outfit?" He asked and started laughing when I nodded. "How?" He asked again through laughs.

"I broke a humans arm." I said between clenched teeth and that shut him up.

"And may I ask why?" He asked sarcacitlly.

"What if I said no?" I asked just as sarcactilly but still through clenched teeth.

"I'll just beat it out of you." he said laughing.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny Emmett. I thought if I did that I wouldn't have to do wrestling anymore."

"Oh. Did it work?"

"I don't-."

"Your not getting out of wrestling with the little stunt you pulled Edward!" Esme yelled from downstairs.

Just then Jasper and Alice pulled into the garage.

"Were home!" Alice yelled.

"Oh joy" Emmett said and started to laugh.

"I Heard you Emmett." Alice said from downstairs.

"Kids down here now." Esme said and Emmett and I went downstairs.

We all walked down stairs and Esme and Carlisle were standing around the table that we had family meetings at. Why would we have a family meeting? What did Emmett brake again? I glanced at Emmett and he shrugged.

"Remember. I said we are having a family meeting everyday about how are day went. Mostly about how the sport went." When she said that she looked at me. "And I thought we could use more family time. When you guys get home you always go off and do your own stuff. So EVERY day we are going to be a family for at least a hour or more, but NO less. Carlisle and I thought it was a good idea. So we will be trying that out for a week and if WE," she pointed to her and Carlisle, "like it we will be doing it for a while and guys will listen to us. Do you hear me?" Esme finished and she was returned with 'yes' by all of us.

"Now we will talk as a family like Esme say." Carlisle said and everyone sat. "OK Emmett you can go first."

"Football was awesome!" He yelled. "I'm so glad you guys made us do sports! Its the best idea! I would have never done this and I would have missed out on in! Its even better then watching it on TV!"

Everyone chuckled but me. Then Carlisle turned to me "Why don't you share next Edward."

"Um... Id rather not." He had to do this.

"Why? Did you do something wrong?" You'll have to spit it out eventually Edward.

"Because I think this little 'family night' is stupid!" I yelled glaring at Carlisle. "I HATE humans. AND wrestling. Who even picked out wrestling? Who put you up to it? Emmett? Jasper? The ones that make fun of me? Just because I rejected Jess doesn't mean I'm gay! Shes annoying! If you think Alice is annoying shes ten times worst!"

"Hey!" Alice protested

"Edward we know your not. And no Carlisle and I picked out that sport because we thought you would like it. If you didn't like you should of told one of us." Emse said trying to calm me down but it didn't work.

"Well I hate westling! And I did try to tell you I didn't want to do it, but you didn't listen to me! 'Don't worry I trust you.' Well you shouldn't have! Maybe I should leave! I'm not doing any good here! I'm just another big rock in the way of your happy lives! Ill move away and-" I was cut off by Esme.

"Don't you say that Edward! We are very happy to have you in are life. And I'm sorry I guess you did tell me you didn'twant to do it. But will talk together in Private. Now Rosalie how was cheer leading?"

"I was fine we just sat there in the gym talking. That's pretty much it. Oh and Emmett don't get distracted when your at a game." Rosalie said to Emmett.

"Umm.. why would I get distracted?" Emmett asked clueless.

"Lets just say I cheer for the sport you play." Rosalie said and Emmett still looked dumbfounded.

Then me still being mad said, "She cheers for football stupid!"

"I'm stupid! Your the one that broke a humans arm!" Emmett yelled back at me.

"That's not stupid! Its fun!" I wasn't suppose to say that.

"EDWARD AND EMMETT! SHUT UP!" Esme screamed. And it when quiet. "Now Alice how was your day?"

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. It was actually fun. But shopping is so much better. Can I go shopping?"

"Not now when were done... maybe." No she will not be going tonight. "Jasper?"

"It was OK. I would rather hit it hard. I was bunting it but besides that its fun." I guess.

"Okay that's good." Esme said "Now we are done. You may go about your business." Alice went to ask something. "No you cant go shopping Alice."

"But-"

"Esme said no." Carlisle cut her pleading off.

"Fine." Alice gave in reluntaly. She walked up the stairs and Jasper followed. Then Emmett and Rosalie left out the door to go hunting. I was getting up to leave when Esme thought. Edward you remember your punishment and it starts tomorrow. I didnt look at her but nodded. I walked up to my room and played my piano for the rest of the night.

I dreaded tomorrow.

The morning came all to soon.

"Edward get down here. Your cleaning now. The outfit is in Emmet's room. Go get changed then come down and start the cleaning." Esme yelled from down stairs.

"Yes Esme" I said and walked over to Emmet's room and saw the outfit. I qickly changed and blocked my mind before I went down stairs.

When I walked down stairs Esme was trying to hide a giggle but wasn't succeeding.


	2. authors note

Okay im not sure if i should keep writing this story. I kinda took a total differnt course than I wanted it to.

But if you want me to keep writing this story please tell me and I might keep going


	3. Chapter 3

**I got this great reveiw by Misscullenwannabe and I decided to continue with this story because she gave me a great idea to use for my story in later chapters. So if your not liking it so far it will get better. But if you are liking and reviewing a thanks to you. But a huge thanks to misscullenwannabe.**

When I walked down stairs Esme was trying to hide a giggle but wasnt succeduing.

I just rolled my eyes and ignored her.

"OK where do you want me to start?" I asked a little annoyed.

"You can start in your room."

"But I like how my room is." And it wasnt that messy. Only jornuals everywhere.

"I mean dusting, vaccuming."

"Oh. I knew that."

"I also want you to do Alice's and Jasper's room and Rose's and Emmett's."

But who knows what is in that room. But I wont win so I might as well get it started with

it.  
"Okay."

I walked up to my room and went in. I started to dust. When I was done I went to the other

rooms. I went back to mine and vaccumed. Then the others room again.

I went downstairs and looked at the clock. Surpisingly it was 2:30. So I went up stairs to

change. Then came downstairs just when Emmett was walking in and the others were walking

in.

"So how was the cleaning Eddie?"

"Shut up Emmett."

"I was just wondering."

"Fine. Do you really wnat to know how it was?"

"Well.. Duh."

"It was...

**Did Edward have fun? Reveiw and read to find out. And once again a big thanks to misscullenwannabe.**


	4. Chapter 4

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Well the cleaning part anyway, But the

outfit is the worst." I said. And was true.

"So you didn't like my Halloween costume?" Emmett asked in a childish voice.

"Huh.. No." I said simply. "Why didn't you just go as a sparkly vampire?" I asked making a

joke.

"Well duh Edward. You must be really stupid. They would find out what we are."

_Ah obviously I'm stupid. That's why its called Halloween. You dress up how every you want_

_to_. I didn't think this out loud. I just walked away and dropped the subject.

The rest of the week went about the same. When I returned back to school I still had a week

of detention. After school I went to the detetion room and sat down. Everyone was staring

at me because are 'oh-so-perfect' family never got detention, or for that matter even in

trouble.

The teacher came in the room and he was short and had adult acne and thick glasses. Was he

wearing plaid!? Oh god I hang out with Alice to much.

The room was like a box that was about 15 by 15. It would be warm to a human, and there

were no windows.

I would be coming to this room for the whole week and it was only Monday.

I got out my homework and did it at what I thought was human speed but I guess not because

I had it done in about 10 minutes. I just sat there 'reading' the rest of the time. When

detention was done I went home.

When I got home it was weird because no one was home. They were probably just hunting. Oh

wait thats right sports. Then where are Carlisle and Esme?

I just shrugged and went upstairs. I heard the others coming back about half an hour

later.

I was surprised to see it was Jasper that came up instead or Emmett.

"Hey Edward." Jasper called in an unusual perky mood.

"Um.. hi. You seem a little happy." I said.

"Yep."

"Where is the real Jasper?" I asked a little scared.

"Oh come on why are you scared? Can't I be happy?"

"I never said you couldn't be happy and I'm scared because you never really act like this.

Ever."

"Come on your killing my buzz."

"Why are you so happy."

I saw in to his mind.

"So.. your the pitcher. And that's so great. Why?"

Yeah so he's a pitcher. Big woopdy-do.

"Because I can strike out everyone."

"Don't tell me you used your vampire speed to get pitcher." That would be something Emmett

would do.

"No.. I just made the speed of what pros do, or a little higher. About 100 miles per

hour."

"Jasper that's really stupid to pitch that fast." I said._ How can he be that stupid..._

He interrupted my thoughts. "For y'all information a human can pitch that fast. So I was

fi-ine." He started using an accent. So he must be getting mad.

"Yeah a pro. Not a high school kid."

"I'm not no high skool kid. I was in the civil war. Chew on that why don't you."

"You look like a high school kid."

"Whartever." And he walked away.

That accent is so annoying. How can Alice think its cute. Its so irritating. (A/N: Hope I got it right but I don't think I did. Sorry.)

(A/N: Sorry for skipping days so much.) Finally its Friday. Okay twenty minutes until I go

home. I was done with my homework and was 'reading'.

"Okay you can leave now." The teacher that I found out was Mr. Yost said.

I went home and left right away with out anyone knowing. I was planning on hunting the whole weekend.

**I have a little challenge for you all but you don't have to do it. Who is the baseball player that pitched around 100 miles? I personally like the southern accent, so I wasn't making fun of it. Its just Jasper's born accent and I thought I would have him use it when he's mad. Was it long enough or do you want it longer? Read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

I came home around 6 o'clock so I would be leaving in 30 minutes. That's to bad.

I done mind school, school, but hate that we had to do the freaking sport. Why not

tutoring? We don't need tutoring but we could...help the humans. Maybe I'll bring that

idea up in a conversation...

Edward that won't work. They know what your tyring to do. Alice thought. Then she came

through my door.

"You know your really annoying Alice?"

Why can't she let me try my plans?...

"I'm saving your butt Mr I-Know-Everything."

"I can save my own butt, and why would I need saving? It's just an idea."

"Yeah but..." She walked out of my room closing the door behind her.

When it was time to leave I got in my Volvo along with Alice and Jasper. It was quiet the

whole way there except their thoughts. Alice was thing of shopping and the latest

fashions. Jasper was thinking about the Civil War books that have false facts. Only he

would know.

When we got to school there was talk about a new kid. I just blocked my mind so I couldn't

hear it.

(A/N: Sorry for the days going fast. I'm not in high school so I don't know the classes.)  
When school was over I walked to the locker room and changed. I walked into the wrestling

room and just stood there.

"Did you hear?"  
"About the new wrestler?"  
"Yea it's a girl."

I was listening but I decided I don't really care who it is. They started to walk out of

the locker room and froze for half a second then started back up.

Great the Cullen kid is back. They thought.

I'm just here because I have to be here. Not that I didn't want to. What is wrong with us?

Where like anyone else. Only pale, cold, hard, perfect...OK maybe we don't look normal.

The coach came over. "Oh Hi Edward. Nice for you to join us after two weeks. Your going to

have to left weights for conditioning then run a mile..."

Just then the door of the girls locker room opened.

**Who's the girl? Sorry its so short. I wont be updating until Monday or later. The answer was Lynn Nolan Ryan with a pitch of 100.9 miles per hour. Read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh. Yes. I would like everyone to meet a new player. Her name is Bella." Coach explained. "Would you like to say anything?"

"Yes I would. Just because im a girl dosent mean you have to take it easy. Treat me like one of the guys. That is it." She said and walked away to one of the mats.

Wow...

Was all the dimwitted humans could say.

"I will be setting you up with certian people." The coach said. "Nic and Brandon. Jon and Brett. Tony and Nate. Collin and Erik. Jordan and David. Then Bella and Cullen." I hope his mother taught him not to hurt a girl. And if he does...

I get stuck with the girl. How typical.

"Cullen, Bella. You go first." Coach said. I looked over at him and glared and he shuddered involintary.

I walked over to the mat and got down in the stance. Bella hesitated at first then did the same. We shook hands. The coach blew the wistle to go and we both just stood there staring at eachother.

Now that I was closer I could smell her blood. It was unbearable. The pain was ripping at my throat. Maybe I could get out of this. No I can't I have to at least get through today. I could tell Esme when I get home or maybe Carlisle. I could leave early like I did last week. Do the same thing I did to Tyson. No my mother taught me never to hurt a girl. But then what...

He blew the wistle again. Again none of us moved.

Not only her smell but her, herself. She had mohogany colored hair and deep brown eyes. She was buetiful.

I reasoned with myself and would get through today by holding my breath.

The wistle blew again. "Least go already." He said irratated.

I tackled her but I think a little to hard because she was holding her head. "Im sorry. Are you ok?" Well there goes my breath.

"Yeah, I think." She said trying to get up but I was still over her. I got up then grabbed her hand and helped her up. Her heart was hammering and she was blushing deep scarlet which made my throat hurt more then it has for ages.

Why was I acting like this to THIS human. Not that anything was wrong with her but I walk among humans everyday and my throat never burns this much. Ever.

**Why is he acting this way to the girl? R&R! Yes I know very, very, very short but don't worry come summer they'll get longer. I have to cram for finals.**


	7. Chapter 7

After practice I went straight home. I drove the fastest so I got home first which was a good thing.

"Esme!" I yelled running through the door.

She ran into view at the top of the steps. "What is it Edward?"

"I need to talk to you." Wait maybe I could just leave. No I don't want to hurt Esme again like I did so many years ago.

_That's a first._ "What do you want?"

"Can I quit wrestling?"

_I should of seen that one coming. _"No. Edward I told you. We made you guys do the sports for-".

"No that's not the reason. There's a girl and it was hard to resist her blood."

"Oh Edward. I'm sorry I jumped to the wrong conclusion. Maybe you should talk to Carlilse about this."

"Okay." I walked away got into my volvo and drove to the hospital.

When I got to the hospital I went straight to Carlilse's office. I knocked on the door and got no answer so I just opened the door and went in. I sat in a chair across from his desk.

I waited for about 5 minutes until he started coming up the hall. I was listening to his thoughts. He was thinking about the patient he just had trying to figure out what he had.

He opened the door. "Oh Edward. What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"You couldn't wait till I came home."

"Uh... no not really."

"Okay then talk."

"Well today in wrestling there's a new player and shes a girl and her blood was so strong it was hard to resist. I was afraid I was going to snap." I said the last sentence harshly and i hadn't noticed i pick something up and broke it when i said 'snap'. I looked down at my hand to see that I broke the arm of the chair. So I didn't pick anything up.

"Edward calm down." _Now I'm going to have to replace another chair that he broke._

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"That's fine but I know about your situation. This girl she's your singer. Your _La tua cantante._

"Okay. So...?" What was I suppose to do now.

"Your still doing wrestling." Carlilse said.

"But-" I was cut off by his pager.

_Trauma victim. Emergency room 5._ "I got to go."

"Okay." I said and he was out the door.

So I didn't get out of the sport. How bad could it be...?

**Next day at practice**

"Same partners as yesterday." Coach said.

You have to be kidding me. I trudged over to the mat.

"Hi Edward." She said.

"Hi." I mumbled. I pain was as bad as it was yesterday. Not any different.

**How does his day go? I NEED suggestions because I am at a loss as to what to write. R&R.**


	8. Chapter 8

I feel bad being mean to her. Maybe I could give her a chance. I mean she is cute, nice, defiantly likable. She smells great, and she probably tastes good. _Damn it!_I can't think like that. If I start this it will never happened and I'll end up going to hell no matter what. Even thought I don't think there IS and after life but if Carlisle's right and there is an after life for are- already dead -kind I'm defiantly going to hell.

"Hey. Sorry I've been so rude." Crap! Why am I talking to her. I can't go out with a HUMAN. What about are secret. If she finds out and tells someone... I can't ruin are family's life by bring the Vortuil in. What if she doesn't like me the way I like her... I can't do this I'm just going to ignore her and if she talks to me I'm not going to talk back.

"Are you now deciding to talk to me?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I've been rude to you." There I go again.

"That's fine." She said smiling. Not a good sign.

Then the coach blew the whistle. "Stop the talking and get wrestling." He said rudely. _God they are always talking. _

Wow how long have we just been standing here?

"Sorry coach." We said at the same time and Bella blushed. It was the most beautiful blush I have ever seen on any human.

We worked on the wrestling strategies the rest of the time with out really talking. Then it came to the end of the time and thank god it was Friday. Then without thinking.

"Bella wait up." I said walking human pace to her.

"Yes Edward?"

"Well... I was wondering if you would want to go...I don't know. Like the the movies or out to dinner with me." I asked. Why did I just do that? I said I would ignore her not date her.

Her heart rate started picking up. I waited a good 2 minutes until she answered. "Yeah I would love too."

To late to take it back now. "OK. I'll pick you up a 9:00 Saturday night."

"OK." Bella said then walked way.

**Yes I know it's short and I'm going off topic ALOT, but do you still like it. This chapter was like a 5 minute thing because I had no idea what to do. PLEASE give me suggestions on what you would like to read in the story. Should I continue. Lets see if I can get 10 to 15 commets. I will take constructive criticizm or flames if you think they are needed. Read and REVIEW. Only takes 10 seconds. More comment longer chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9

I drove home without looking at the road. Why did I do that? Shes a human. How can I be so drawn to a human? Is it because I can't hear her thoughts? Or is it her smell? And what was I thinking, asking her to DINNER? I don't even eat. I could eat it then barf it back up but then that's about as appetizing as eating the damn food.

I pulled in the drive way and everyone was already home. Was I really driving that slow? I pulled into the garage and got out of the car. As soon as I walked through the door Esme started talking to me.

"Edward where have you been. Were going to be late. Hurry up and go change." She said in rush.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Emmett's football game." Just then Emmett came running down the steps in his uniform. It had 'Cullen' and the number '35'.

"Yeah lets go! I don't want to be late. This is going to be SO cool." He said heading for the car.

I went upstairs and changed my clothes and put on a jersey that also had 'Cullen' in the back and the number '01'. What was the point? Why would I even want to wear this?

I went downstairs and Alice was there. "Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"They all left. Bella and I are going to be great friends." She said smiling.

"Alice! Why can't you mind your own business? Well I guess you can't but just please don't tell anyone." I pleaded.

Her face turned guilty. "You already told them? Alice, why?"

"Well actually I only told one person. The reason I did was because I couldn't contain my excitement. I'm so glad! I'm going to have a best friend!" She joyed.

"WHO did you tell?"

"Emmett." She said sheepishly.

"Alice." I cant believe her. He is the biggest blabber mouth.

"I'm sorry Edward but seriously how long do you think you would have kept that from the others. You know you are going out on a date with her tomorrow. What would you say you were doing?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to tell them not someone else. But I guess its already taken care of so lets just go." I said walking to my Volvo.

"Ok." She simply said.

The whole way to the school it was silent which is weird for Alice. Even her thoughts.

When we finally arrived at the school I saw our family sitting in the bleachers. I looked to me like Jasper was suffering or maybe it was all the excitement.

"Is Jasper going to do ok?" I asked.

"Yes Edward. Now lets not fret and lets enjoy the game." She said heading out of the car and to the bleacher.

**Sorry its short and I havent updated in a while but I was going off track with the whole sport thing. So im tring to get back on track. How was it? What should happen at the game?**


	10. Chapter 10

**All the Cullen's and Hales have their own Jerseys. They have their last name then the year they were born. Pretty smartical. Huh? lol I'm SO sorry my computer was messed up again. Apologize to everyone.**

We walked over to bleachers and I sat down next Jasper and Alice sat on the other side of him."Did we miss anything?" I asked, bored.

"No they didn't even start. Hey do you want to mess this up for Emmett?" He asked low enough that Esme and Carlisle wouldn't be able to hear.

"Yeah. Anything." I said smiling.

"Hey what about me?" Alice asked a little loud. Esme and Carlisle shot glares. This is a football game. Your suppose to be loud.

"Alice? Do you want to be in on it?" Jasper asked her rolling his eyes.

"You know it."

"Okay what we have to do is get down there without them getting suspicious." He explained.

"I can handle that." Alice said jumping up.

"Esme? Can I go fix Rose up a little before the game starts?" She asked sweetly.

She looked at Rose. "She looks fine to me."

"Please_?" I can never refuse her face_.

"Sure Alice." What she only got her through.

_Sorry. It only worked for me_. She said walking down the bleacher steps. Does she realize that she needs Jasper's power...?

_Um... Ok. Any ideas_? I thought for a minute and nodded. "Hey Esme?" _Why doesn't anyone ask me for permission? _Carlisle. "Can we go wish Emmett good luck since we didn't yet?" _Is this a joke...? No its not. _"Yeah sure."

"Thanks." We said running down the steps. We met Alice at the bottom of the steps.

"So whats the plan?" Alice said all perky.

"Where going to go wish Emmett 'luck' but I'm going to give him a wave of anger to the opposing team and were going to see the amount of people he'll hurt."

"Isn't that a little dangerious?" I asked.

"So he is gonna pull an Edward with your help?" Alice asked ignoring me.

"Yes its dangorious and yes were gonna have him pull and Edward, but more advanced." Jasper said and him and Alice laughed. While I growled.

"Well sorry. That was funny. You broke some kids arm." He said laughing.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Let just do this already."

"Grumpy boss?" Alice giggled.

I ignored her and headed towards Emmett.

"Hey guys what are you doing?" _Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy!.... _He cant think of anything else?

"We just wanted to wish you luck." Jasper said smiling. _We have about 2 minutes til kick off. Perfect._

"Oh thanks soooo much. I'm so excited. This is so cool..." He drowned on and on but I blocked it out.

This is going to be good I just hope that we don't get caught. Granted I don't really care. But isn't it kind of obvious when were down here and all of a sudden Emmett gets all angry? But what if...

"Hey Jasper can I talk to you for a minute. Alice you too."

"Yeah." They said together.

"Do you think its weird that Emmett gos angry all of a sudden when your down here?" I asked Jasper and he thought about that for a minute.

"Yeah I guess your right. But do you have a bright ideas... boss?" He added and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I do actually. Why not make on of the opposing team people mad at him first."

"Great idea Edward!" Alice yelled.

"OK. Lets get to work. Who should we make mad at him?"

I looked around the field and found a big guy about the size of Emmett but not as big. "How about him?" I said pointing to him while he was walking to the field to set up for kick off.

"Good chocie. We have to wait til after kickoff though. And hopefully Em will be close to him."

We stood in between the to teams and waited until they we lined up for the first play and lucky for us Emmett was defending the guy. Jasper gave him a strong dose of anger.

"Hike!" Said the quarter back and everyone did the play while Emmett went after the guy. Emmett was about to tackle him but he got punched in the face and fell to keep up the facade. I'm surprised he didn't break his knuckles.

"That was good." I said laughing. "Now Emmett?" I asked.

"I don't think I need to give him a wave of anger but I guess I will straighten it."

Alice had a vision which I decided to ignore because I want to be surprised.

"Oh jeez. This is going to be great thought I don't think the school will be able to--" Alice started but Jasper and I stopped her.

"Alice! We dont want to know."

"OK sorry." _God._ Alice thought.

He gave Emmett a wave of anger and even I could sense it.

"Hike!" The quarter back yelled again. And Emmett took of running and he rammed right into someone that went flying and landed on the ground. It looked painful to me but I wouldn't know. And He kept on going.

Then I heard someone yell, "STEVE!" I truned around to see Bella running down the steps. I ran over to her. "Bella whats wrong?"

"That's my cousin. Oh no." She said crying into my chest. I stiffened from the scent that I was still not use too.

_Do you want me to stop with Emmett? _I nodded yes. I held my breath and hugged Bella. "Its fine Bella. He'll be fine. I promise."

"But- but. No he wont." She said crying more.

What should I do to get her to believe me? "Bella I wouldn't lie to you. I promise you that. Please don't worry. Now you can go see for yourself."

She looked up at me and smiled through the tears. "Can you come with?"

"I don't see why not." I said and she took my hand.

**Since my computer was messed up and I haven't updated since whenever I will end here. What should happened? Please give suggestions on what you would want to read.**


	11. Chapter 11

We walked over to Bella's cousin in and hand. He was in pretty bad shape but I knew he would survive. He has to because I told Bella he would...

We got through the crowd of people that were in the way and up to the front. _Man it feels like a train ran over me. _Then he spotted Bella and me beside her. _Who is he? He better not be going out with her of I'm going to kill him. _That made me laugh but I internally laughed, not such a good time to be laughing at someones thoughts. HES going to kill ME. "Hey Bella." He croaked.

"Oh Steve." She sobbed letting go of my hand and stumbaling closer.

"Don't cry. I'll be fine. Good as new." He chuckled then winced. "Who's that?" He said pointing to me, not trying to be at all quiet.

"Thats Edward." She said looking at me then smiling.

"Are you two... going out?" He asked unsure.

I don't know are we going out? I mean where going on a date tomorrow. So I guess that would be yes. Do I really want to go out with her? Yes and no. Yes because she beautiful, sweet, funny. But no because I don't want to ruin my family's secret. Could she keep the secret if I told her? Who the Volturi fined out even if she doesn't tell anyone? No they wouldn't, but how would my family react? Esme and Carlisle will surly be happy because I found someone. Alice because she'll have a new friend, Emmett someone to pick on. Jasper... I don't know if he would be able to handle her blood. If its strong for me, would it be for him? And Rosalie. I have no clue about Rose, shell probably be mad too because someone on the outside knows about us...

I didn't realize they were both looking at me for an answer, while I was debating on if we really were. "Yes were going out." I said and Bella heart rate picked up.

_Hes going out with my little cousin? Well he better take go care of her then. I can't really decide who she goes out with. _As he was being put in the ambulance he said, "You better take care of her."

We all chuckled and he winced again, then Bella said "Ill miss you at home." Then they closed the doors, so she couldn't hear but I could.

"Me too." He said. The ambulance driver got in and drove away.

Bella turned to me and looked like she was about to cry, then I remembered, "Does he live with you?"

"No I live with him."

"Oh. Why?" I asked.

"Because my parents died in a fire 3 years ago." She said tears over flowing. I hugged her, then pulled away and took her hand. I walked to were are cars were parked and headed for my Volvo so I could take her to my house or hers. Even to the hospital if she wanted to.

"Im so sorry Bella. Do you want to go home of something. Ill take you anywhere."

"I don't want to go anywhere. Can we just drive around?"

"Yeah that's fine." I said opening the passenger door and helping her in. I went around to the drivers side and got in. "Steve said he'll miss you too." I said and her head shot up from looking at the seat buckle.

"How do you know?"

"I heard him. I have...extra...sensitive...hearing." I admitted hoping she doesn't ask for further information.

"Oh. Ok." Was all she said. I backed up and pulled out of the parking lot. "Do you really like me?"

Why would she ask something like that? "Yes. Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Because I never had a boyfriend and my friend went out with some guy but he didn't really like her." She said looking out the window.

"Then why did he go out with her?" I didnt need to be able to see her face to tell that she was blushing.

"To...er...get inside her pants." She said in a rush. Boys can be so immature. They take girls for granted. If my mother Elizabeth or Esme knew I did such a thing... I could only imagine I would love to rip his head off. My grip tightened over the stirring wheel and Bella saw this. She looked over to me. "Hey don't break the stirring wheel." She giggle, though she didn't know that I COULD. "She didn't let him. She told a teacher and he got in big trouble. Then a few months later he got hit by a car. Though I know its not funny that he got hit, but it kind of serves him right, because imagine all the girls before my friend." When she said that last sentence my thoughts drifted to Rosalie's change and why she had to be changed.

"Yeah." I agreed staring out the window.

In an attempt to distract me she changed the subject. "Where are we going tomorrow?"

"I don't know." I still cant believe that I did that, but now I'm looking forward to it. "I was thinking a movie or dinner. Or if you wanted both."

"Well if we went for both that would be expense. I don't think I would be able to afford it."

She when do girls have to pay for a date? "No dont worry Bella. I will pay for everything."

"But-"

I chuckled, "No buts. I'm paying."

She smiled. "Ok. Whatever you say."

**OK. Where should they drive to? What should happen? Please give me suggestions. I kinda need them because I don't know where to go from here.**


	12. Chapter 12

Bella's scent engulfed the car and the heat didn't help with the burn in the back of my throat. I wasn't really seeing the road. I was trying to imagine me telling Bella are secret or even going on a date with her tomorrow. I looked over a Bella. She was looking at the side window with her elbow propped against the door. Would she except what we are or run away screaming, like I would expect her to? I didn't realize I was still looking at her till she turned.

She blushed. "So were are we?" She asked.

"Canada I think." I said. I'm pretty sure we passed the state line.

"Canada! How did we get to Canada in," She looked at the clock, which said 10. "in two hours?"

"I drive fast." I said confused. How did she not notice the landscape moving in a blur.

She looked at the speedometer and her eyes popped so wide in surprised they didn't fall out. "Whoa! Slow down! Where going to crash or get pulled over."

"Bella I always drive like this and I haven't crashed once." I said turning around so we could be home by midnight. I really hope her guardians don't mind that shes home so late.

"Well slow down. I hate driving fast. My uncle is the chief of police and I learned to abide by the traffic laws." She said in a rush.

I sighed easing of the gas pedal. "I hate driving slow." I complained.

"110 in slow?" I nodded my head. "Wow and I though 30 was slow." She said looking back out the window then she whipped her head back around. "110! Slow down MORE! Like, to 75. That's the highest I want you to go."

I chuckled. She sounds like Esme when she found out I was the fastest driver. Sometimes driving over 200 in Forks. **(I don't know if Volvo's go that fast and I'm sure Esme wouldn't care but in my story this is true.) **"75? I never drove that slow."

"Ever?"

"No. The slowest I ever drove was 100."

"Wow. Does everyone in your family drive fast?"

"Yes but I'm the fastest." I smiled.

"Big surprise there." She giggled. "Who's the slowest?"

"Problay... Carlisle or Esme." They drive only 10 or 20 miles over the speed limit.

"Who are they? Your parents?"

"Adoptive parents."

"Oh. What happened to your parents?"

Oh they died due to the Spanish influenza in the 1900's. "Car accident. I was only 3 so I consider Esme and Carlisle my real parents."

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"No. Its fine. I asked you about your parents." I glanced at her, she was looking at me with a sad face.

"Yeah I guess you did." She smiled.

The rest of the way back we asked each other questions, answering them honestly. We were back in Forks territory and I asked her, "Wheres your house?" Though I could probably find it by myself.

She gave me the directions to her house and I pulled in. The house was small, but not too small. It was a light white and the light from the house was shinning brightly through the windows.

"Will..um" I didn't know what to call them because they weren't her parents. She saw my hesitation on the word.

"You can say parents."

I nodded. "Will your parents mind that your home so late?"

She looked at the clock and it was after 12:30 since she made me drive so slow. "Oh god! Not good." She said quickly getting out.

"Bella?"

"I'm sorry. Thanks for everything tonight." She said kissing my cheek then getting out. Wow if I thought her scent was the strongest in the car I was wrong. I didn't know why she was so panicky so I got out and followed her.

"Bella?" I asked again.

She looked at me. "Edward please go. You shouldn't be here." I door swung open.

"Bella Marie Swan! Get up too your room NOW!" Bella ran up the steps_. She is in a whole load of trouble when I get up there._

_Who the hell is this? _"Who do you think you are?"

I tried to act like nothing was wrong. I was going to have to do something to help Bella. "I'm Edward Cullen." I said politely.

_That docters kid. "_Oh Hi Edward. What are you doing here?" _He better leave before I get the shot gun. _

That would have made me laugh under different circumcise. "I was just dropping Bella off because she was a little shaken up about Steve."

_I told him something bad would happened if he signed up for football. But no he didn't listen to me. That's what he deserves. "_Yeah. Well you should be going. Your parents might be worried."

"Your probably right. Good night, sir." I said sticking my had out to shake.

_I'm_ _not touching some creeps hand. _"Yeah." He said then closed the door.

He sounds like a baby. I got in my car and quickly drove home. I pulled in the garage and yelled through the door to the house that I was leaving to go somewhere and that I would be back in the morning.

_Whats with the rush, little bro? _I heard Emmett's thoughts while I was running down the driveway. I didn't bother answering because I wanted to get to Bella's before anything bad happened to her.

**What do you think? Its not my best but it will do. What should he find when he gets to Bella's? Suggestions please. And review please :)**


	13. please help me out

**I'm totally clueless on what to have as the next chapter. I know it has been a while, well like 3 days but, since i updated and your probably mad at me, but its not my fault I have a short term memory loss. Or maybe it is... I don't know but I don't know. lol Help me with ideas please. What are some key sentences I should have? What do you what to happen? I WANT HELP, PLEASE! :)**

**P.s. I don't really have the memory loss. My mind just works like lighting. I come up with the good ideas when I'm laying in bed and I'm to lazy to get up, turn the light on and get a notebook. But, please, do help.**


	14. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

When my uncle told me to go up to my room, I obeyed. If I didn't I would get it worst, then I already was. I got on my bed and sat there, knowing if I hid I would also be worst. What if I just jump out my window? I would probably die but it would be quicker...

I couldn't hear what they were saying so I waited till I could hear him coming up the steps. Stomping his feet. He slammed my door open and glared at me.

"Are you cry!?" He screamed. Why do I have to have these emotions?

"I'm sorry." I said trying to stop the sob from coming through my lips. He walked closer, raised his hand. Then I felt a stinging feeling on my right cheek. My hand instinctively flew to my stinging face.

"Sorry!? You are showing weakness that is not to be shown in this house hold! Why were you out so late!" He yelled, pushing me back, causing me to fall of the bed, onto my head. I scrambled to my knees and looked up to Charlie. **(he is now her uncle. Sorry. Please don't be mad.) **He was walking around my bed, towards me. "I should get the gun and blow you out of my life!" That made me whimper. "Why were you late?" He asked again.

"Steve got hurt." I said slowly, so I wouldn't regret any of my words, say anything I didn't want to. "And Edward comforted me." I really wish Steve was here to help me.

"Edward! You don't even know him! You let a stranger help you!?" He said kneeling down beside me.

"He's not a stranger." I whispered.

He shot up. "Are you back talking me!?" He didn't give my time to answer. He kicked me in the stomach, causing me to gasp for my breath. Then he grabbed my hair, pulling me to my feet. "You are to..." I stopped hearing his voice. I saw someones face in the window. It was to dark to see who it was. But how would they be able to hang there? There's no tree or balcony. I was pulled from my thoughts with a punch to the face. I fell to the floor, looking up at Charlie. "Did you hear what I said!?"

If I lied I would have a good few more minutes of this, so I told the truth. "No."

The next thing I saw was his foot coming to my face and the last thing I heard was, "Little piece of shit." Then I blacked out.

**Yes I know it was short but the next chapter will hopefully make up for it. Who's POV should I have next? Edwards? Bellas? Someone totally different? Please tell me how you prefer. What should happen? Please review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**EPOV**

After I talked to her uncle I ran home and parked the car in the garage. I didn't even bother to say where I was going. I don't even think they heard me...

I was running thorough the woods but I was at the end of her road and I could hear the uncle yelling. "Edward! You don' even know him! You let a stranger help you!?" He yelled and now I was close enough to hear Bella's whispered response.

"He's not a stranger." I scaled the side of her house and looked throught the window. I was to dark for human eyes to see and if Bella does I'll... What will I do? Say I brough a latter? That wouldnt work. I should just admit it. _Bella I'm a vampire. _I wonder how that will go over. She'll probably run away screaming like I would expect any human to do.

"Are you back talking me!?" He said a little louder. He didn't give her time to answer, he kicked her in the stomach. She clutched her sides, trying to catch her breath but he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to her feet.

I was having a hard time staying were I was and not busting through the window and take him down in front of Bella. But I restrained myself. I would wait till she wasn't here. Would she really care? Probably because she generous. She would never want to see someone killed in front of her. Though I would love to kill him now or at least do the same thing he's doing to Bella right now.

"You are to..." Bellas eyes met mine and held my eyes. She didnt look away until he hit her in the face with his fist. She crumbled to the floor then looked up at her abuser. "Did you hear me!?"

She hesitated. "No"

His foot came down to her face and he said, "Little piece of shit." She laid limp on the floor.

He walked out of the room slamming the door behind him muttering profanities. When I was sure he was out of the room and downstairs I tried opening her window. It was jammed so I tugged and it squeaked open a little. No one noticed so I opened it the rest of the way and luckily it went unnoticed again. I climbed into her room and knelled beside her.

Her room was strong with her scent and fresh blood. I looked at her face and saw her nose bleeding and her lip split.

If I would have know that her uncle was abusive I would have never borough her home. I looked over at her and felt the anger and hatred for Charlie boil in my but the love for Bella over powered it. I loved her enough that I wouldn't hurt someone that she loved. Love? Is that what I feel? Its a new kind of love. Not the love I have for my family but a stronger love. Love for the human that I just saw get beaten in front of me and I didn't do anything to stop it. I could have ripped his head off but instead I sat and watched.

I stood up and headed to the door. But I stopped.

"Edward?" Bella asked surprise. I turned around and saw her, lying on her back still, looking at me. "Why... What... Why are you here?" She asked trying to sit up but she couldn't. I walked over and again knelled next to her.

"I..." What do I say. I heared you uncles thoughts and thought I would come see if he did anything to hurt you. He did so now Im going to rip his head off. That wouldnt be a good way to start a conversation. I decided to change the subject. "Whats your uncles name?"

"You didn't answer my question." She said trying to smile. "Its Charlie."

That name is familiar. The Chief? "Is he the Chief?" I asked.

"Yeah. Chief Swan." That is the person in charge of the police station? Do they know what he does to his brothers daughter? Even his son? Do he abuse his son?

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" I said stirring into her eyes.

"I never told anyone and I never planned on it. But now you know, just please don't tell anyone." She said.

"I never would." I debated. She told me her--well I saw--deepest darkest secret so should I tell her mine?

"Thank you." She whispered closing her eyes.

I debated a little while longer. And sighed. Bella's eyes fluttered open and searched for me. I was now lying on her bed above her. "What is it?"

"I have a secret but dare not tell anyone. You can run, whatever, just don't scream. It might bring Charlie back in." She flinched at that. "I'm sorry but I'm serious. Please don't tell anyone. I'm also going to confess something. I really hope what I'm about to tell you wont break us up." I took a deep breath the exhaled.

"I love you very dearly Bella. I know we just met and we didn't go on a date yet. An official one, but I consider tonight a date. I consider it a date because I learned so much about you and you learned so mush about me. I saw you looking at me thought the window. That was me. It hurt me to watch Charlie beat you. I wanted to come in and run away with you or hurt Charlie.--"

"No you cant do that." She said. I got off the bed and sat on the floor and grabbed her hand.

"I didn't though because I was sure it would hurt you. So I stayed in the window till he was downstairs. I came in and looked at you the anger and hatred was boiling in my but my love for you was over powering is. Before you woke up I was about to go down to Charlie a kill him but your voice stopped me. I knew you would need me then the animal inside me wanted Charlie dead and I didn't want to leave you. Afraid something would happen." Now I'm going to say in. Bella I'm a vampire. Bella I'm a vampire... "Bella I'm a..." Come on Edward! Spit it out!

"Edward you can tell me. I wont say anything, to anyone. I promise. And I wont run and scream." She said with a sincere smile.

I took another big breath. I can do this. "Im a...vampire." I said with me head down.

**Okay! How should react? The same as in the book or something different? How was it? I want to know the truth. Did I stick to Edwards personalty pretty well? Rate from 1 to 10 if you could be so kind. :) REVIEW!!  
Also please do my poll if you havent yet. Please :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**EPOV**

I heard her scoff so I looked up at her. "This is a joke right?"

She thinks this is a joke? If it was a joke I wouldn't bring it up. "No. Its not a joke." I said hard.

"Yeah it is. There's no such thing as vampires. Those are just myths." She said chuckling. Myths? If it was a myth Carlisle would have never bit me. I would have naturally died from Spanish influenza and gone to heaven. I wouldn't be here talking to a girl I met on the wrestling team. I would be in the ground dead. Maybe I would come back as a spirit...

"Im not lying Bella. I would never lie to you." I said glaring at her.

"Edward I know your not lying. Your just trying to make me laugh and it worked." Trying to make her laugh? If I were trying to make her laugh I would tickler her or something. Not tell her im a vampire. Which she should be screaming.

I was sure my eyes were turning black now. Why do I have anger issues? "Im. Not. Lying." I said each word seperly through clenched teeth.

"I know. You brightening up my mood. You? A vampire?" She giggled again. Grasp the concept of I'm a vampire.

"Damnit Bella! Im not lying. Im a vampire." I just cursed in front of a girl. If my mother found out...

She stopped giggling. "Prove it."

I sighed. "What color were my eyes before?"

"Um.. Like a yellow brown color."

I looked down at her. "What color are they now?"

"Black. How does that prove anything?"

She is clueless. I sighed again. "What do I have to do? Drain something or someone for you?" I could start with your uncle.

"So your not lying?"

"No! I'm telling the truth."

"I still don't know."

"How do you think I scaled the side of you house?"

"A latter?" Ha! That's was going to be my excuse. I guess it would have work.

"No. There was no latter involved."

She sat up, wincing. "Your a vampire?" I nodded. "Um..."

I sat and waited for her to say something else. I stared at her and she stared at her floor. She didn't say anything so I spoke. "Your not scared?"

She didn't say anything. She looked up at me and smiled. "No." Then the questions started. "How did it happen?"

"I was born in 1901." I paused letting her talk in the date and her eyes widened but she didn't say anything. "In Chicago. In 1918 Spanish influenza claimed both my mother --Elizabeth Mason-- and father --Edward Mason. I almost died too but Carlise worked as a doctor in the hospital. My mother requested that I be saved because she seem to know that her could save me. He took me because know one would notice one missing person and changed me. For 4 years after my change I ran away from Carlisle and Esme." I skipped the part where I killed humans, though they were only evil. "But I came back because I missed them. And they welcomed me back with open arms. Around 1936 we came here to Forks and ran into the Quileute tribe. It was Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie and I, and we were hunting. We made a treaty. We couldn't hurt humans and had to stay off there land and they would leave us alone. We stayed here a few years then moved." I cant believe I just told her my life story and there's sure to be more.

"You said Carlisle saved you. How long was he a vampire?" She asked curiously.

"He was changed after 1633."

"Wow. How was he changed?"

"His father lead witch, werewolf and vampire hunts. His father died so Carlisle took over. And one night they spotted on and it turned and bit Carlisle." I edited again. "He tried to kill himself but found it impossible so he took on being a doctor."

I looked at her clock and just now relized how late it was. "You should go to sleep. Do you still want to go on are date?" I asked skeptic looking at her face.

She smiled "Of course I do. Lets just not go to the movies or out to dinner. Lets go somewhere else."

**If I got some of the bio things wrong or messed up please tell me so I can fix them. I also added them because I needed to make the chapter longer also if you think I could add some more. Its kind of short to so I'm sorry. Please review and do my poll if you haven't because I really need to know and right now its a tie between two and I cant have that. lol**


	17. Chapter 16

After she fell asleep I sat in the rocking chair in the other corner of her room. I watched her sleep.

"No! Please don't!" She whispered.

I didnt know if she was talking about me staying away or maybe Charlie. I was frozen, not knowing what to do and not wanting to scare anymore then she is.

"Edward! Help me!" When that came out of her mouth I didn't hesitate. I went to her bed and shook her lightly.

"Bella. Sh... No one is going to hurt you." I hurt my dead unbeating hurt to see her like this. Though she was sleeping there were tears streaming down her face. She was shaking uncontrollably.

"No! Don't! Please!" She sobbed.

I didn't know what to do so I picked her and sat on her bed and held her to me. I rocked her trying to sooth her but it wasn't working. So I held her closer and rubbed her back, humming a random tune. She slowly started calming down. First the tremor's stopped, then the sobbing, but the tears kept falling.

"Sh..." I hummed some more.

"Edward?" I looked down expecting to see her looking at me, but when I did her eyes were still shut and her breathing still slow and even. "Edward?" She asked again.

I knew she was asleep but I didn't know if I would wake her up. "... Yes Bella?" I asked after a few seconds of debating.

She sighed in her sleep. "I love you."

I smiled a small smile then whisper "I love you too, Bella." And she smiled to.

The rest of the night a sat on the bed holding Bella close. She didn't have anymore dreams through the night. Well... Ones as bad as before. Ever once in a while a tear would escape but I would wipe it away with my thumb and no more would fall, for a little.

I stared at her face most of the night. I wouldn't miss the slightest moves. I saw every time her mouth flicked up and hope she was dreaming of me. Its sounds selfish but I still hoped. I didn't miss when her face would move to a frown and a grimace, or when she winced. I was hoping it was Charlie and not something I was doing. But I also hoped it wasn't Charlie. I don't want her to have a bad dream. Every time she did wince I would start humming which calmed her every time.

The sun started raising and I debated, again, if I should leave or stay and keep a watch on Bella. I went against the greater good and decided to stay.

I heard a noise in the room next to us so I tuned into their thoughts.

_Bella better be in her room. _It was Charlie. He was getting ready for work so I stopped listening. I can't believe that is what runs our law enforcement here.

I sat Bella down so I could hid until Charlie left but she woke up. "Edward?" She asked squinting.

"Yes Bella?" I whispered leaning closer and her heart rate picked up.

"Why..are you..here?"

"I was hear last night and thought I would stay." She looked at me confused.

"But you parents? And you need sleep."

"I don't sleep and Alice knows where I am. She'll tell them."

"You dont sleep? Alice?" She was a little loud.

"Sh... Ill tell you everything today." She just nodded. I walked to the window and looked back at Bella. "I love you." Then I jumped out the window. But I did hear her whisper 'I love you too.'

I went to my house so I could change really quick. Well I wanted to be quick. At least it was only Esme home. _Edward?_

"Yes. Its me Esme." I said walking through the door.

"Where have you been?" She scowled. Maybe Alice didn't tell her.

"I was at Bellas." I said rushing past her up the stairs and she had to follow.

I was in my room and went to my dresser and a shirt and clean pair of pants. "Why were you at Bella's?" I could hear it in her voice.

"Its not like that." I said facing away from her and changed my shirt.

"I know its not. I'm asking. I am your mother."

"And I'm your son and I'm changing." I said smiling to myself.

"Yeah but dont be ashamed."

I sighed and slipped my pants off and pulled the new ones on. I turned back around and smiled. Esme had her back turned.

"I'm done and thanks." I said and walked over to her and hugged her. "I love you."

_I love you, too, son. _She maneuvered out of my embrace and kissed my cheek. "Are you going somewhere today?"

"Yeah why?"

"I was just wondering. I am your mother." She scowled.

"I know. Where is everyone?"

"They left. I here all by myself. Maybe you could bring Bella here today." Esme suggested.

**Okay how was that? Should he take Bella to the house? Give me suggestions please. If I do what should happen? Review! And do my poll if you haven't.**


	18. Chapter 17

I went out to the garage and hopped in my Volvo. I'm sure Charlie would be gone by now. While driving to Bella's I thought about what Esme said. About me bring her to are house. Only Esme would be there so she wouldn't be too overwhelmed, but how will she act? Will she be afraid of Esme? There's nothing to scare her but she doesn't know that. I'm a bigger threat than Esme. She should be afraid of me.

I pulled into where the cruiser was and went to the door. Before I even knocked the door was open. Wow she beat a vampire. Whats the chances of that?

"Hi Edward." She smiled. She looked better but you could visibly see the split lip.

"Hey, Bella. I see your already to go somewhere. Let me guess, you also ate too?" I smiled.

"No. I didn't yet." She frowned.

I chuckled. "Well then..." I walked into her house.

"Hey wait." She said and I looked at her confused. Am I not allowed in? "Are vampires suppose to be invited in? Don't you get, like, shocked or something.

I laughed. "Oh Bella." I said continuing into the house. "That, there, is a myth."

"Oh." She laughed nervously and ran into the house, ahead of me. "I'm not hungry, lets go." She said grabbing my hand and tugging on it. I let her drag me outside but when she stopped in front of her rusty old truck I halted. This thing looks like it could be my age. I doubt it would be able to go over 50. "What?" She asked looking at me confused.

"Were not driving that thing." I stated.

"Why?" She whined.

"It looks old and like it wont be able to go over 50." I chuckled.

"For you information, the highest it goes is 60." She stuck her tongue out.

I sighed. "Where not riding in that." I picked her up and through her over my shoulder, running to the car, before she could protest.

"Edward! Put me down!" She hit me in the head.

"All right." I sat her down, in the car and shut the door. I ran around at inhuman speed.

"You don't fight far." She mumbled.

"All is far in love and war." I laughed, speeding down the street.

"Not everyone likes to drive over 100." Bella said looking at the speedometer.

"Well I do." I said pulling into my driveway.

"Where are we?"

"Were going to my house." I said looking at her and I saw her eyes go wide form the side.

"Like, where your family lives?" She asked panicked.

"Yeah, but only my mother, Esme, is going to be there. So you don't have to worry." I heard her sigh.

_Oh. He did bring her here. This is so exciting_. Esme joyed over me bringing a girlfriend. I chuckled.

"What?" Bella asked looking at me while I pulled into the garage.

"Nothing. Just Esme's thoughts."

"Thought? So you read people's minds?" She was looking at me weird.

"Yeah..." Man, did I just blow it?

"So when you said Alice knows where I am, she'll tell her... What is she?"

"She sees the future." I said getting out of the car and going around to help Bella.

I opened the door. "Does anyone else have those weird powers?"

"Jasper. He manipulates emotions."

"You mean the one everyone one says 'he looks like he's in pain.'" I could tell she was being rude by the look on her face.

"Yeah that's who I mean." I chuckled. We were now making our way to the door. I had my hand on the knob but Bella stopped me.

"What if she doesn't like me?"

_Awe. Why would she think such a thing. Tell her I'm excited and can't wait._

"She said she's excited and cant wait, Bella."

She blushed. "She heard me?" I nodded.

I turned the knob and there stood Esme, smiling. "Hi Bella." She said not moving any closer.

"Hi Mrs. Cullen." Bella said politely.

"Please call me Esme."

"Esme." She smiled.

_She's so adorable, Edward. Oh. I'm so happy for you._

Adorable? Only Esme. I smiled and nodded. My mother was one to start long conversations.

"How have you been?" _What happen to her face? Could you tell me Edward. _I really wish Esme could hear my thought, 'Its really none of your bisness, mom.' That would be a little rude.

"Oh, Ive been fine. Thank you. How 'bout you?" She smiled.

"I'm great." There was a pause. "Oh I'm being rude. Are you thirsty? Need a drink? Sit down. Make yourself at home." Esme monitored to the living room. _I haven't had humans visit here in a while. Well, except for the police, when dropping Emmett off..." _Her thoughts trailed off as she went to the kitchen to get Bella a drink.

"Edward! You brought Bella!" Alice screamed zooming through the door and I was flood with thoughts. _Yeah! Finally! I get to meat Bella... in person._

_Awe look at the human! _Emmett thought the hugged Bella. I ran into the room.

"Put her down Emmett!" I yelled. Bella's had a face of pure terror. I think I know what she's thinking. She probably doesn't like close contact with humans... Or Emmett... Curse Charlie.

_She feels scared Edward. _Jasper confirmed.

_Ugh! Why did he have to bring that thing here? _Who else but Rosalie.

"Emmett!" I yelled when he didn't listen. He dropped Bella to her feet and I went over to her side. "Are you okay Bella?" I asked and she nodded weakly.

_Give me a break! What is her problem? Em, wouldn't hurt a fly. _Rosalie complained. Besides the fact that she was abused by her own uncle. Nothing.

I gave a warning glance to all my family members in the room. "Come on Bella." I pulled her hand, which was rigid at her side and she was shaking. She didn't budge.

_I scared her? I'm a big meanie. I ruin everything. _Emmett frowned.

"Bella, its okay." I whispered in her ear. "They won't hurt you. Lets go to my room." I pulled at her hand again, towing her to the stairs. She sighed in relief when we were out of seeing range of my family and we started up the steps.

_I'm sorry Edward. _Emmett apologized.

I know he meant his hug to be friendly but he cant just run up to everyone and expect them to act lovely like Rose or motherly like Esme. Fatherly like Carlisle or brotherly or sisterly. He needs to think of others personal space.

We walked into my room and she sat on the bed. Once I closed the door I walked over to the bed and sat down, but didnt say anything.

After a while of sitting in silence she spoke. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked confused.

"Because of the way I acted. It was unacceptable." She mumbled looking down at the golden comforter.

I whispered so none of my-- listening-- family would hear. They were probably all eavesdropping. "It was totally acceptable Bella. I would probably do the same if I was abused."

She winced. "I know they meant no harm. It was just a reflex reaction that I always do. I only interact with people in school. I haven't seen my grandmother since I started living with my uncle. I don't even know if she's still alive." She said speaking in a normal tone my family downstairs could defiantly hear.

_What are they talking about? What is it about this uncle of hers? _Esme's thoughts were full of concern. Her motherly instincts were kicking in.

_She lives with an uncle? Why doesn't Edward share anything with us about this girl? _Alice thoughts were of irritation.

"I understand Bella. Their going to forgive you. We can go down if you want."

She thought that trough. "Can we just stay here?" She smiled sadly.

I smiled weakly back. "Yeah we can do that."

**Okay, so this probably isn't one of my best but it works. What should happen next? I need suggestions. Please review.  
Check out my newest story Wipeout.**


	19. Chapter 18

When Edward left, out my window, none the less, I got out of my bed and went to the bathroom. The door was closed so I went back to my room and changed my clothes, by the time I was done I heard Charlie opening the bathroom door. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my hair and teeth in a rush. I ran downstairs and waited at the table next to the window.

Charlie walked downstairs, to the door and slipped on his boots, the walked out the door. He left for work so I stood over next to the door, waiting for Edward. When I saw the silver volvo my heart raced. He came up the steps and raised his hand to knock but before he could I opened the door.

"Hi Edward." I smiled.

"Hey, Bella. I see your already to go somewhere. Let me guess, you also ate too?" He smiled, too.

"No. I didn't yet." I frowned.

He chuckled. "Well then..." He walked into my house over to the fridge then I thought of something.

"Hey wait." I said and after I did I wished I didn't but I didn't was to be rude so I just said it. "Aren't vampires suppose to be invited in? Don't you get, like, shocked or something.

He laughed which surprised me. "Oh Bella." He said continuing into the house. "That, there, is a myth."

"Oh." I laughed nervously and ran into the house, ahead of him. "I'm not hungry, lets go." I said grabbing his cold hand and tugging on it. I dragged him outside and stopped at me truck that Steve and I worked on buying together. When he saw where we were heading he halted in his tracks."What?" I asked looking at him confused.

"Were not driving that thing." He stated.

"Why?" I whined.

"It looks old and like it wont be able to go over 50." He chuckled.

"For you information, the highest it goes is 60." I stuck my tongue out at him. I love my truck.

He sighed. "Where not riding in that." He picked me up and through me over his shoulder, running to the car, before I could protest.

"Edward! Put me down!" I yelled hitting him in the head.

"All right." He sat me down, in the car and shut the door. He ran around at inhuman speed.

"You don't fight fair." I mumbled.

"All is fair in love and war." He laughed, speeding down the street.

"Not everyone likes to drive over 100." I said looking at the speedometer. We were only driving for two seconds and we were already going over 90.

"Well I do." He said pulling into a dirt road.

I have no clue were we are so I asked, "Where are we?"

"Were going to my house." I felt my eyes go wide.

"Like, where your family lives?" I asked panicked. Well that was a stupid question.

"Yeah, but only my mother, Esme, is going to be there. So you don't have to worry." I sighed.

Edward chuckled suddenly so I looked over "What?" At this time he was pulling into a huge garage with a convertible and porsche sitting in it. There were to unoccupied spaces after we pulled in.

"Nothing. Just Esme's thoughts." He said nonchalantly

"Thought? So you read people's minds?" Reading minds? Aren't those myths too?

"Yeah..."

"So when you said Alice knows where I am, she'll tell her... What is she?"

"She sees the future." He answered getting out of the car and coming over to my side.

He opened the door and I asked. "Does anyone else have those weird powers?"

"Jasper. He manipulates emotions."

"You mean the one everyone one says 'he looks like he's in pain.'" That sounded so rude but that all I know how to describe him.

"Yeah that's who I mean." He chuckled. We were now making our way to the door. He had my hand on the knob but I stopped him.

"What if she doesn't like me?" I worried.

"She said she's excited and cant wait, Bella."

I blushed. "She heard me?" He nodded.

He turned the knob and there stood Esme, smiling. "Hi Bella." She said not moving any closer.

"Hi Mrs. Cullen." I said politely.

"Please call me Esme."

"Esme." I smiled.

"How have you been?" Esme asked.

"Oh, Ive been fine. Thank you. How 'bout you?" I smiled.

"I'm great." There was a pause. "Oh I'm being rude. Are you thirsty? Need a drink? Sit down. Make yourself at home." Esme monitored to the living room.

"Edward! You brought Bella!" I assume, Alice screamed zooming through the door.

This big guy came over and hugged my and my body stiffened. I was to scared to move. I was waiting for someone to hit me. I was never this close to anyone but Edward. I don't even know this guys.

"Put her down Emmett!" Edward yelled. "Emmett!" He yelled when he didn't listen. He dropped me to my feet and Edward came over to my side. "Are you okay Bella?" He asked and I nodded weakly.

He gave a warning glance to all his family members in the room. "Come on Bella." He pulled my hand, which was rigid at my side and I was shaking. I didn't budge, I was scared stiff.

"Bella, its okay." He whispered in my ear. "They won't hurt you. Lets go to my room." He pulled at my hand again, towing me to the stairs. I sighed in relief when we were out of seeing range of his family and we started up the steps.

Now I feel bad for acting like that. He said they wouldn't hurt me but its hard to trust people. Especially when you don't know them.

We walked into his room and I sat on the bed. Once he closed the door he walked over to the bed and sat down, but didn't say anything.

After a while of sitting in silence I spoke. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked confused.

"Because of the way I acted. It was unacceptable." I mumbled looking down at the golden comforter.

"It was totally acceptable Bella. I would probably do the same if I was abused." He whispered.

I winced. "I know they meant no harm. It was just a reflex reaction that I always do. I only interact with people in school. I haven't seen my grandmother since I started living with my uncle. I don't even know if she's still alive." Ever since I 13. I miss my grandmother. She use to help me through tough times.

"I understand Bella. Their going to forgive you. We can go down if you want."

I thought that trough. "Can we just stay here?" I smiled sadly. I'm never going to be able to for give myself.

He smiled weakly back. "Yeah we can do that."

**EPOV**

We talked for a few hours and I had her laughing but I could still see the sadness in the back of her eyes. When she yawned I thought it would be a good time for her to sleep. "Bella? You want to sleep here for a little? Or do you want me to take you home?"

"What time is it?" She asked before another yawn took over.

I looked at my watch. "A little past 6."

"Oh. I should get home. Charlie will be home soon and if he finds out that I have been out all day... Well, you know what will happen." She whispered the last part and and the image of what I watched played through my head. I'm glad I'm the only mind reader in this house.

"Okay. I'll take you home." I stood up and offered my hand. I took it and I pulled her off the bed. She crashed into me and I wrapped my arms around her waist. Her heart rate started picking up and I smiled to myself. I bent in and I felt her raise up, on her tip toes. Our lips met in the middle. I pulled back and looked at Bella's, her cheeks were bright red and she was grinning widely. I bent in again, kissing her one more time.

I pulled away and I headed to the door. She didn't move out of her spot by the bed. "What is is, Bella?"

"I'm afraid to go back down there. What if they're mad at me." She frowned.

"Bella they're not mad. They're sorry they scared you. Please come. I promise you." I extended my hand to her, at first she hesitated, but then she took it.

We walked slowly down the steps. They whole family was waiting at the bottom. When she saw them she moved closer to my side, hiding. And this is a girl that plays wrestling. Then it dawned on my why she would play it.

"Bella im sorry I scared you." Emmett was the first to speak. _Come on! Why did I have to scare the poor girl. I was only trying to give her a hug. Im sorry Edward. _

"Its okay." Bella whispered.

"Come on Bella. I'll take you home." We walked through my family and out to the volvo. When I was sure we were out of hearing range I asked her an important question. "Why did you join wrestling? If you don't like people touching you."

"I dont know." She was looking at the window.

"Is it so people don't ask what happens to you? Why you have bruises and cuts?"

"Yeah."

"But your so good and you don't act like anything is wrong."

"That's because Steve taught me." Her voice was cracking.

"I'm sorry Bella." I hate Charlie. Why does he have to hurt this beautiful girl? What did she ever do to him?

"Its okay." I was now pulling into the drive way and luckily Charlie wasn't home yet. I shut the car off and got out, going over to Bella's side and opening the door for her. We walked up to the porch and I stopped.

"I'm not going to come in. Charlie might be home soon. But if you need my just call. If he..." I trailed off and she nodded know what I was talking about. "And do you want me to come over tonight?" She nodded again. "Okay, Bella." I kissed her forehead and turned away. I watched till Bella closed the door behind her to leave.

**How was that? I'm planning on having Edward tell everyone and something happens. What do you think? What should that something be? If you have suggestions please tell me and I will probably use them. **


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't know if I really need a warning but... This chapter contains rape. Its really just the word though, but just to be safe.**

**EPOV  
**

I was dreading to go home. First, everyone is probably going to bombard me with questions. Emmett's not going to stop apologizing and Alice will probably be the same way. Though Emmett was the main one because he's so big but I'm not going to blame him. He wouldn't know her background, no one but me does. I didn't even see Jasper or Rose, but I could imagine why Jasper wouldn't be there.

Second, there are going to be so many questions on why she was acting like she was. That's not my place to say. If she wants to come out and say is she will. If she, personally, doesn't want to say and she asks me to then I will, but not gladly.

Thirdly, and most importantly, I'm going to have to wait to go see Bella. How will I know if Charlies doing something to her right now? Maybe I should go back. No I told her to call me if anythings wrong. She would call me. Wouldn't she? She is one to keep to herself, but that's because she doesn't talk to anyone at school. I'm the only person she talks to, really. She has other people but I wouldn't count them as friends.

I slowed down to 70, debating on turning back around. Soon I was to a complete stop in the middle of the road. After I convinced myself she would call I started moving in the direction of my house. When I got to the drive way I slowed down to a slower speed then I usually take the winding rode.

I was pulling in the garage when I heard Alice, "Shhh. Edwards here. Act natural." I sighed and stepped out of the car. I walked to the door and opened it. Alice and Jasper were on the couch. The same with Rose and Emmett. Esme was in the kitchen and Carlisle was next to her. All I could hear was six different songs playing in my head. It felt like I was getting a headache, which was impossible. But hearing six, completely, different songs is so annoying.

I sighed frusterted then the first thought barrer failed. _Why was she so scared, poor thing. _Esme thought first.

Then Emmett, _I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._He kept repeating.

It was like follow the leader. Rose was next but it wasn't about Bella. _Why did Alice have us keep are thoughts in check? Who cares._

_I wonder why she's so scared of Emmett. Yeah he's huge but he wouldn't hurt anyone. Especially, Edwards first girlfriend, in over 100 years. _Jasper thought.

_I have no clue why I'm blocking my thoughts. I walk in the door and Alice starts yelling at me to block my thoughts. I don't know what were hiding from Edward so I don't need to block my mind. _Carlisle thought then replayed when he got home from work.

Alice was the only one that didn't blow her mind. She was still signing her songs in Chinese now. I didn't even know she knew Chinese. I started for the stairs when Esme stopped me. _Edward, son? _She put her arm on my forearm. _Whats wrong with her? _

I shook my head, "Its not my place to tell." I ripped my arm away from her when she tried to grab it and ran up to my room. I slammed my door and fell to my bed. I cant believe I was that rude to Esme. It was only a motherly question. I should apologize. I got nosily off the bed and sighed.

_Its fine, son. I understand. _Esme's thoughts came through my head. I plopped back down on the bed, not really excepting that, but not wanting to go back downstairs. Sure if someone wanted to ask me something they could come up hear and ask or ask through their head, this is if I would even listen. I sat on my bed, looking up at the ceiling, but seeing Bella. I sat there for a good 2 hours without interruption. I'm sure Charlie would be sleeping right now, so I got up and went for the door, when my phone started ringing, on my bed. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked uncertain because I didn't know the number and the only ones that called where my family.

"Edward?" Bella sobbed into the phone. As soon as I heard her crying I ran down the stairs, past my curious family.

"Bella. Are you okay? What did he do?" I snarled running into the woods."

"Can you..just come...over?" She sobbed again.

"Yes. I'm on my way. I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay." And the line went dead. I stuffed my phone in my pocket without breaking stride, but when it was safely away I pushed my legs to their limit. When her house came into view I tried to go, just the tiniest bit, faster. I hardly slowed when I leaped towards her window and I could feel the house shake, slightly. All I could hope was that Bella was okay, though.

When I was through the window I scanned Bella's completely dark room. I spotted her sitting in the far corner of her room, hidden by the shadows. She was balled up and had her forehead resting on her knees, not even noticing my noisy entrance. I walked a little closer and whispered, "Bella, sh.... Its just me." When her head came up I went to stand next to her. "Bella what did he do?" I asked kneeling down.

She started crying again. "Edward!" She whispered rolling to her knees and throwing her arm around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her, too. She cried into my shoulder.

"Sh..." I repeated over and over. When her crying died down I shifted her to my lap and looked her straight in the eyes. "What did he do to you?"

She looked away and hesitated before she spoke, "Its nothing."

"I know you lying. I love you, I want to help, but I cant do so until you tell me what he did to you."

"No. I cant. I cant. I cant." She repeated.

"Yes you can and you will. You have to so I can help you. So please." I grabbed her head and held it in mine.

"He... He." She kept mumbling. I must be patient with her. I didn't say anything. "I was in my room. Doing nothing, minding my own business." She took a long breath. "H- He came in and he..." She closed her eyes and was not going on, that was clear, but I had a good idea what shes trying to say.

"Bella, did he...rape you?" She nodded not looking at me. "We should take you to the hospital." I said standing up.

"No! No, I dont want Charlie going to jail." She insisted wiggling out of my grip. Why does she want to keep this man living happy? He just did the unthinkable to her and she wants to let him live. If I could have it my way I would be charging over to his room and make his death a slow and painful one.

I sighed. "Then can I at least take you to my father? At my house? He's a doctor. He wont tell anyone and I promise Charlie goes free." I said through clenched teeth.

"But... your family. No I don't want to go. I shouldn't have called you. I should have kept it in the dark. Its better that way." She mumbled to herself.

"No Bella you must. Its good you called. Please for me. My family wont say anything or do anything, I promise." After a few minutes of persuasion and trust she finally agreed, unwillingly. I picked her back up and jumped out her window. When I got to the house I ran to Carlisles study.

When I barged in with out knocking it startled him. He looked up and hes eyes rested on Bella, hiding her face in my chest. "What happend?" He asked getting up and rushing over.

"He raped her." I said looking down at her.

_Its okay, son. I will help. And please don't do anything rash. _"Take her to your room and I'll be right there, but you must stay out." I nodded and ran her over to my room. I sat her on my bed and kissed her forehead.

"Edward, don't leave me." She grabbed my hand as hard as she could.

**All right. So, what do you think? Too much? Should Edward stay with her or should Carlisle make him leave? Please give my suggestions. I need them. I'm kinda lost on where to take this next. And thinks to misscullenwannabe95 and amobutterfly25 for being the only one that reviewed the last chapter. REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

_"He raped her." I said looking down at her._

_Its okay, son. I will help. And please don't do anything rash. "Take her to your room and I'll be right there, but you must stay out." I nodded and ran her over to my room. I sat her on my bed and kissed her forehead._

_"Edward, don't leave me." She grabbed my hand as hard as she could._

I looked in her her eyes and saw the tears forming. I knelt beside the bed, squeezing her hand. I opened my mouth to say 'I wont,' but Carlisle walked through the door and stopped where he was when he saw me. _Edward, you must leave, son. _He thought in his head. I kept staring into Bella's eyes and ignored him. _Edward, I told you in my office that you must stay out. Now, I know your listening to my thoughts. I would listen or you will be embarrassed. _That didnt sound like Carlisle but I listened.

I kissed her forehead one more time and went to stand up, but Bella grabbed my shirt with her free hand. "No." She whispered closing her eyes, trying to make the tears stay back, but she wasn't fast enough. I brought my hand up and she flinched back and covered her face with her hands.

I put my hand to my side and whisperd to her forgeting, at the moment, that Carlisle was standing at the doorway. "Bella I would never hit you. You must know that. I love you to much." I brought my hand back up and she tried not to move, I brushed the tears away with my thumb. "I must go, but I will came back right away."

I stood again and she once again grabbed for my shirt. "Stay."

I couldn't stand to look at her face, it would hurt me to see her crying because of what _he _did to her. I hated the face that _he _was making her look like this. What did Bella every do to him that made him do this? Whatever it was I want to bring Bella to justice, but I promised not to tell anyone. The only other one that would know is Carlisle.... And Alice? Does she know about all of this? She must. Did she see this happening? If she did... She will pay for Bella. She shouldn't have to be put through this. Shes only 17 for gods sake.

Instead I looked over at Carlisle. He sighed in his head. _She is allowed to choose who ever she wants in the room and she chooses you. So your allowed to stay. Just... Don't look, Edward. _I nodded.

He walked over to the bed. He had a clipboard, he looked like he was in the hospital, not his home. I knelt back down next to her and took her hand. _This could be a little akward. _Carlisle thought. "Bella, please remove your clothing."

My head snapped to Carlisle face. _Sorry, son, it needs to be done. _I turned back to Bella. Our little exchange was so short that the words just sank in now. "No! Get away! No!" She shouted sitting up. "Stay away from me! Don't touch me! I want to leave!" She tried to stand up but I kept her sitting.

"No, Bella. He won't hurt you. He's nice. He wants to make sure you okay." I said softly trying to hide my own hurt.

"No, please." She sobbed and started shaking.

I looked up at Carlisle with pleading eyes. _Its all I can do. If she wants she can go to the hospital and be checked out by a female. Or she can go unchecked and just hope for the best._ He said not meeting my stare, but looking at Bella.

I looked back at her and her lip was quivering. If you listened carefully you could her her whispering '_I'm not worth it. I'm not worth it...' _

"Bella, don't say that. You are worth it. I love you and so does the family."

"They wont like me once they find out." She said in a hushed rush.

"Yes they will Bella. Close to the same thing happened to one of our family members."

She slightly moved her head to look at me, but she refused to look at Carlisle. "Really?" She asked not raising her voice and I nodded. "Who? What happened?"

I didn't really want to tell her the story because its not my place, but maybe it will give her courage. And I wont go into detail. "It happened to Rosalie. She was engaged and one night he was drunk and he raped her in the street. Carlisle found her dieing in the rode so he took her back to the house and changed her. If he didn't she would have die." I made a long story short, but Bella looked a little braver.

"So your gonna... change me?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

**Okay, I was thinking. This is way different from the whole sport thing, so should I delete the first few chapter and write one long one in its place? So this is just a relationship that Bella's abused and Edward falls in love with her. I could kinda rewrite most of the story and keep the most recent chapters. What do you think?  
Please do my poll for this story please. Its kinda a big thing.**


	22. Chapter 22

_I didn't really want to tell her the story because its not my place, but maybe it will give her courage. And I wont go into detail. "It happened to Rosalie. She was engaged and one night he was drunk and he raped her in the street. Carlisle found her dieing in the rode so he took her back to the house and changed her. If he didn't she would have die." I made a long story short, but Bella looked a little braver._

_"So your gonna... change me?" She asked raising an eyebrow._

I stared at her stunned. How who she come up with something like that? Also in the back of my head I wondered if I told Carlisle that I told her were vampires. I'm sure he wouldn't care. I mean, its for the best.

Like he read my mind he answered my question. _Its fine, Edward. It's probably better that you told her. _I nodded a small nod that only he could see. I looked at Bella who was looking impatient. "Were not going to change you." I said in a final tone though I'm sure there was more to come.

"Why?" She asked and looked like she was deep in thought.

"Because. You don't want this kind of life. Its not good for you."

She scrunched her face in an anger way. "Oh! And you think being beaten and, occasionally, being raped is a much better life? I would rather live a life of dead heart and cold skin, than a life of pain and bruises."

I ignored most of it but a certain part. "Has this happend more then once?" I asked staring at her but she looked away.

"No." She simply said.

"Bella..."

"Its none of your business! If you never came into my life no one would have found out about this. I could have lived on with my unhappy, but funcual life. But no. I had to meet some gorgeous guy in a wrestling class, that I do to take my anger out and so people don't ask about bruises, and fall in love with him. Then my cousin had to get hurt and I had to go in the car with you. Then I had to get lost in time with you. Then I had to get home late and get in trouble. This... This is all my fault. If I never liked you this wouldn't have happened." She started crying so I pulled her to my lap and she cried into my shoulder.

"No, Bella, this isn't your fault." I said lamely, but I didn't know what to say. Why would she think it was her fault? She didn't cause anything like this to happened. If it was anyones fault it was mine. All mine. If I never drug her into my life she wouldn't have been late and it wouldn't be getting worst. It might be getting better. No. She said this happened before so its not my fault. Or is it? Is it her parents fault? No it would be her horrible uncles fault. No one needs to do that. They just like to torture people for their entertainment. She kept on crying a just held her.

When she finally quieted I looked down to see that she had fallen asleep and my question was still not answered. I stood up. _Were are you taking her? _Calisle asked and I whispered "To my room." Then I was running out the door and up the second set of stairs to my room at the end of the hall. I sat her on my bed and pulled the covers on her. I backed away still looking at her. She looked so sweet and innocent. Which she is but she doesn't look in pain or upset. She looks like how Bella should be. I stood there and just stared. I didn't know I was standing there in the same spot until she started to stir and opened her eyes.

She smiled then looked out the window to see it was pitch black. "My god! How long was I here? What time is it?"

"Its a little after 8." I said waiting for a reaction.

"I have to go! I cant be here! Oh no. Charlies going to be pissed." She freaked.

"No, Bella. You cant go back. You cant go back to him. Hes a bad man. I cant watch him do this and let him get away with it. Please dont leave." I sounded like I was begging but I don't care. If I have to go to that to get her to stay then I will.

"I have to, Edward. If I don't get home soon hes going to start a search party and when he shows up at your doorstep he going to acuse you of kidnap or something and I don't want that. Please, Edward, I must go." She headed for the door but I blocked her way.

"No you cant go. I can take care of myself. We all can but you. Please, dont go. You can live here. Emmett and Jasper can do a little work at the end of the driveway to make it look like part of the woods." I was trying to think of ways to get her to stay.

"That wont stop him. He'll search every square inch of Washington till he finds me. And it will just get worst."

"Then we can move. Just you and me even. Anywhere you want. Brazil, Asia, Europe. Anywhere at all." I pleaded. (I know, not very Edward like, but lets make him a little more vunerable.)

"Im not going to make you leave because of me." She said and walked around me and reached the door but I grabbed her arm.

Then I said one of the stupidest things in my 109 years of life. "I'll change you if you stay."

**Okay, I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner, but when I finally got to the computer it wasn't working so I couldn't work on it. I was so mad. Ugh! Well her it is. I don't know how great it is but at least its something, right? Please tell me what you thought about it. What should Bella said about what Edward said? And was that a good vunerable Edward? I don't know but I thought it would be good because we never really see a vulnerable Edward in the Twilight saga, do we? Maybe Breaking Dawn, but that it. So please review and tell me what you think about it.**


	23. Chapter 23

_"Then we can move. Just you and me even. Anywhere you want. Brazil, Asia, Europe. Anywhere at all." I pleaded. (I know, not very Edward like, but lets make him a little more vulnerable.)_

_"Im not going to make you leave because of me." She said and walked around me and reached the door but I grabbed her arm._

_Then I said one of the stupidest things in my 109 years of life. "I'll change you if you stay."_

She stared wide-eyed then she giggled. "Good joke, Edward."

Joke? She thinks I'm joking. Wait, of course, I am. Would I really change her just so she will stay and not go back to that ture monster.... Yes, of course I would. "No. No, Bella, I'm not joking. Please stay, with me. With all of us. I love you. I don't want to see you hurt."

"But you just said that you wernt going to change me, why the drastic change now?" She asked glaring.

"Because." I said lamely.

"But Charlies going to do everything it takes to get me back."

"We will move." I said each word separately.

"I dont want to make you move just because of me." She said and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Bella, don't cry." I said wiping it away. "We have to move in a few months, anyway." I lied. We still have a good year in a half.

"Really?" I nodded my head. "Well, in that case..." She stuck her wrist out, smiling. "Bite me."

I stared at her, is she serious? Shes going to be that acceptable? I cant do it now. I have to be ready. God, why did I have to be so stupid and, actually, talk her into it? Maybe, Carlisle would do it. Carp, I forgot about everyone else, about there opinion on making Bella part of are family. Will they approve?

"Edward?" Bella asked looking at me. "Are you going to do it?"

"No, not right now. I will soon. A few months." I said and went to open the door but Bella started talking.

"But you said you all had to leave soon."

"You will move with us, but you will be human. At least finish high school as a human. That's only 5 months."

"Fine!" She huffed and I opend the door.

"AH! I LOVE YOU, EDWARD! I HAVE A NEW SISTER!" Alice yelled shaking the whole house. Bella hid behind me and whimpered.

"Jeeze, Alice, can you take it down a notch?" I asked walking past her and Bella was tight by my side. I walked right down to the dinning room table and sat down and by a minute everyone was seated. "I have called this family meeting for a certain reason, but I'm sure you already know what it is, due to Alice's loud mouth. But we now have a new member of the family. Bella Swan, will be in our family and at the end of the year she..." I took a deep breath. " Shes going to be one of us."

Everyone gasped. "Edward, son, when was this planned? What about her family?" I held my hand up and Esme stopped her questioning.

I looked at Bella, "Would you like to tell them?" She shook her head no. "Do you want me to tell them, then?" She shook her head yes.

"Bella's parents died a few years ago and she was left to the care of her uncle. Charlie abused her and he raped her tonight," There was another gasp, but no one said anything, "she called me and I went over and got her. I brought her right to Carlisle. I wont let her go home to that bas-" _Edward. _Esme warned. "I'm not allowing her to go back to that monster and I have agreed to change her if she stayed with us." I bowed my head.

Alice and Emmett both yelled at the same time, "I have a new sis!" I looked up at them and they both had huge grins, so I chuckled.

"Oh, that's great, Edward. I have a new, daughter and I can cook for her too." Esme smiled. Jasper, Carlisle and Rosalie just smiled.

"I do have a question, though." Everyone quited and looked back at me. "Is it okay if we leave as soon as possible?"

Rosalie frowned, "Of course! We have to move for her!" Rosalie stormed out.

Esme looked at her and looked at me, "Yes, Edward that would be fine." _I really hope they stay together, they are so cute. _I tapped the side of my head and she giggled, _Whoops. _She got up and went to the kitchen. _Humm... What should I make for her....?_

Alice was next, "Yeah, we are so leaving. I want to move somewhere closer to a mall." She looked at Carlisle.

"We will move with the Denali clan for a little probably, or Minnesota." He walked away, which gave Alice no time to argue so she just walked the opposite way and Jasper followed, which only left Emmett, who was still grinning, ear to ear.

"Hey, lil sis." He said looking at her and she smiled and waved. Maybe she will fit in.

"Hi, Emmett." She whispered. Emmett smiled, once again, and walked away. She looked up at me. "I guess they do like me." I nodded my head.

**Sorry its short and defiantly not one of my best chapters but what do you think? I think I might have the next chapter planned out, but if you have suggestions please tell me. I might just go right to the end of high school and Bella is going to be pregnant. So I don't know. You'll just have to wait and see. Review please.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bella'sPOV**

Its been 3 months that we have left Forks, meaning the Cullen's and I. I don't know if Charlie is still searching for me or has givin' up and moved on with his life. I can't really decide if I want him to just forget about me, or hope hes still looking. Sure, I still miss him, even after all he put me though, but I can get past that. Now that I have a family that cares for me and that love me even though I'm a mess. I'm getting better with sudden movements and loud noises, I mean who couldn't with Alice and Emmett in a household, but I'm still not completely cured. I wonder if I will still be so skittish when I'm a vampire in 2 months?

Yes, only 2 months to go. I'm so excited, but scared at the same time. I don't know what to expect. I can't ask Edward because he will go all ballistic. And when I do ask him and he does I fear that he regrets what he said that night, _I'll change you if you stay._ But when I asked if he did he would always say, _No I don't regret on having you with us, _but he never says anything about the vampire thing and if he regrets that. But, if I had to guess, I would say he does regret he said that.

Though, I would never blame him if he did regret it. I'm no good. I'm weak and stupid. I should have never agreed to staying. I would have been better off living with Charlie until he died. I winced at that.

Edward spoke, pulling me away from my thoughts. "What is it, Bella?" I looked away from the tv screen that was showing The Notebook, not that I was ever watching, as soon as the lights went of my mind drifted back to 3 months ago and either drifted to now and whats been happening or the past to what already happened and to the future and whats to happen.

"Nothing, just thinking." I mumbled. I knew what the next question would be but I didnt want to say in front of the whole family, that was now staring at us, the movie forgot. _Couldn't that at least pretend there not listening? _I thought, irritate. I remembered Jasper and glanced at him, but he didn't do anything and I was grateful, so I smiled over at him and he flashed a quick smile. Most of the time I don't mind them listening because I wont say everything I'm really thinking. I know they know I'm hiding somethings, but I don't care. There's somethings I don't even like telling Edward, that's when I go to Esme or Carlisle. I know they can be trusted not to tell anyone. I'm sure the others would never tell, but I'm positive they wont.

I usually go to Esme since shes home with me all the time because I get home schooled. And there's a reason for that. Someone that knows Charlie is looking for me could spot me and tell. Or, since he never went to jail, all the cop stations in the US probably have my picture on a missing persons board. Kind of extreme, but who knows with him. So I'm home school and will be until I'm changed, then we are moving somewhere until, it might sound harsh, Charlie dies.

I was surprised that I was back in thought again and that Edward didn't ask, _what are you thinking about?, _maybe Esme or someone stopped him, silently. I focused on the TV and saw that the movie was about to end, so I decided I would watch the last 5 or so minutes. I turned out that it was only 2 minutes of the actual movie. When it was over I stretched and my elbow cracked from being held in the same position for so long.

"So, that was a great movie." Emmett said mimicking my stretch. I stood up and my knees cracked and Emmett did the same, only his joints didn't crack. I smiled and he did the same. I tried to keep a straight face and so did he, the all of a sudden he burst out laughing. "Jasper, stop it!" He yelled through random laughs.

"I'm sorry, bro. I had to help our little sis out." He said winking at me, which, for some odd reason, made me snort and then laugh hysterically. I caught Jasper giving me a strange look then he chuckled. Soon, the whole family joined in. Yes that means Rose. We made up. She came into Edwards room, when he was out hunting, and apologized for the way she acted and that she didn't mean it. She told me the same story that Edward did, only in more detail. Now, me and her are as close as Alice and her clothes. Every night she says goodnight and kisses my forehead, the same as everyone else, but, for some reason, she was the one that was more special, like it meant more. Maybe like she was sorry, but didn't know how to say it in the right way. To make it sincere, but I could never ask for more then she already does. **(A/N: I thought about what amobutterfly25 said in the review and your right, Rose should have been more understanding. I don't know why I didn't think of that. But after I thought about I knew it was right, So I added this, What do you think? Haha.) **

After I calmed down enough to talk I thanked Jasper for doing that for me, "No problem, Bella." He smiled and stooded up, walked over to Emmett and flicked him in the head.

I giggled, "Ow! What was that for, Jazz?" He asked, his hand flying to where Jasper flicked him.

"Oh, I don't know." He shrugged and walked out of the room and Emmett just growled, glaring at Jasper's back.

Emmett turned back around and his eyes landed on me and he smiled, "Hi, Bella." He waved. I just rolled my eyes. He frowned, "Aren't you going to wave back?"

I giggled again and waved and his face lit up like the fourth of July fireworks, which made me laugh again. Jasper came back, running into the room, "What did I miss?" Everyone laughed. I loved how, even after sad, depressing thoughts, they could still make me laugh, but I couldn't help thinking that they planned in, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that I was with a family that loved and cared for me for me.

5 minutes later, after everyone stopped laughing - Emmett - I stood back up and headed for the stairs. "Where you going, Bella?" Edward asked, always worrying.

I sighed, "I'm going for a shower." I started up the stairs again, but I was still able to hear Emmett's response to that.

"Aren't you going to help her?" He laughed and I heard Esme scowled him, but I ran up the steps so I didn't have to hear Edwards response to that because I don't know what I would do, if he denied or something, along those lines. But what if he didn't? I didn't want to think about it. I went into my room and grabbed clothes to change into and carried them to Edwards room, throwing them on his bed and went to the bathroom that was connected to his room.

I stripped my clothes off and threw them on the floor and hopped in the shower. I turned the water on and quickly jumped out. Whoever used the shower last - Edward - had it cranked all the way to hot and it practically burned my skin off. I adjusted it to a reasonable temperature and stepped back in. I washed my hair and body then stepped out and wrapped a towel around me.

I walked out of the bathroom, my eyes on the floor, so I wouldn't trip and I didn't see him till I was at the bed. Edward was completely still, sitting on the bed. I was froze, looking at him wide-eyed. Here I was, in front of Edward, in nothing, but a towel.

**How was it? Sorry about not updating for a while, I was really busy. But now that I did, was it good? What do you think should happened? Please give me ideas on what you think should happen because I'm stuck. Oh and I'm skipping out on the whole Bella preggo thing. So please review.**


	25. Chapter 25

_I walked out of the bathroom, my eyes on the floor, so I wouldn't trip and I didn't see him till I was at the bed. Edward was completely still, sitting on the bed. I was froze, looking at him wide-eyed. Here I was, in front of Edward, in nothing, but a towel._

I looked in his eyes and he did the same. I could tell I was blushing like crazy, and I couldn't move. I was froze in place. I don't know what from, either fear or excitement. I was, surprisingly, the first to find my voice. "I- I'm so- sorry." I said stepping backwards but instead I stumbled and landed with a thud and the towel spread out around me.

I moved as fast as I could, and I surprised myself with the speed that I threw the towel back around me and stood up. If I was smart I would have ran to the bathroom or maybe across the hall to my room, but I wasn't sure because Edwards eyes were never as I saw them before.

There was desire, want, in them like a neon sign. I stood and stared and he sat and stared.

I jumped when there was a light knock on the door. "Um..." me shaky voice echoed thought the quite room.

"Bella," A voice like bells sounded behind the closed door. "Are you okay? I thought I heard you fall of something."

"I'm fi- fine, Rose. Than- thanks." I stuttered. I knew she didn't believe me and was going to walk thought the door any second.

I didn't let my eyes drifted to the door, not wanting to meet Rosalie's accusing eyes. I stared at Edward and when the door opened I was surprised when Edwards eyes flashed to the person at the door. I followed his gaze and was again taken by surprise when it was Carlisle standing there and not Rose.

Edwards got up and left without a word but I knew Carlisle told him silently. Emmett's right that is annoying. When he left Carlisle closed the door and walked over to the bed and sat down.

He patted the bed next to him. "Please sit, Bella, dear." I looked at him weirdly. "What is it?"

"Well, um, don't you think its kind of weird." I said, my voice not shaking anymore.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I mean, I'm just in a towel right now." I said blushing.

"Oh, I don't mind sweetie, but if you would feel more comfortable getting changed in the bathroom first its fine." I nodded my head and grabbed my clothes on the bed and ran to the bathroom, without falling. I dropped the towel on the floor and pulled on my under wear then my pants. I looked for my bra but couldn't find it. I picked up my shirt to see if it was in or under it, but when I did nothing fell out.

I felt cold air on my back so I just turned my head and saw Rosalie behind me. Her eyes were wide like she saw a ghost.

I turned the rest of the way around and faced her. "What is it, Rose?" I asked.

Instead of answering me she looked behind her, "Carlisle? Is this normal?"

Normal? Is what normal? Is there something wrong with me? I shrugged them off and cover my top with my arms.

Carlisle came around the corner and looked at Rose to me. "Rosalie can you leave, please?"

"Carlisle, can I please stay?" She begged and she seemed happier.

He sighed and looked at me, "If its okay with Bella."

"If whats okay with me?" I asked in complete confusion.

"We have to have an important discussion." What in the world are they talking about!?

"Yeah, sure, she can stay. Just tell me what were talking about." I demanded.

"Well, I think you may soon be a mother." I felt my mouth drop. Me. A mother? I'm only 16. Almost 17. but still. Who could happen? _How_did it happend?

"Bu- but how?" I asked and felt tears running down my face, slowly.

Both Rosalie and Carlisle came over to me and I just froze. And they carried me to the bed and sat me down. Rosalie slipped the shirt over my head and pushed my down so I was laying down. maybe so I don't pass out and fall forward but they would probably catch me. I don't know her reasoning but she did it.

"Okay, Bella, you have to listen to me." I nodded my head. "Now, I'm not 100% positive, but I am 99.99% positive your are pregnant. Do you know how that could be?"

How would I know? I haven't done it with anyone and wasn't planning on it till I was older. Wait, I know.... "Cha- Charlie."I whisper inaudible.

"Your uncle?" Carlisle asked and I nodded. I was suddenly lifted up and then sat back down on a bed but not a comfy one. I knew exactly where we where.

The hospital room in the house. I swear Carlisle brings everything they have at work here.

"I'm going to check to see if you really are, then well go from there." He said and the lights went out. Cold stuff touched my stomach but it wasn't the cold I was use to. He smear it on my stomach before I could complain. Then he brought a tool down and my hands instinctively went up to protect my stomach.

"Its okay Bella." He said moving my hands. "I'm just checking to see if I'm right, okay?" He said in his calming tone. I looked at him and I think the look on my face, whatever it looked like, made him sad. "You know I would never hurt you, Bella, right?" I shook my head. "And you know Rose would never hurt you, right?" I shook my head again. "You know that everyone in the whole family love you, right?" I nodded again. He chuckled, "And you know Esme adores you and Alice considers you her best friend and, may I say this, favorite sister." I slightly chuckled with Carlisle and Rosalie. "Rosalie," he pointed to her.

"I love you like a sister. And don't get me wrong, Alice is an amazing sister, but I think I consider you my favorite, too."

"And Emmett, what can I say? Its Emmett. He loves you like a little sister, too. He might like to make fun of you and joke around, maybe sometimes, accidentally hurting you in the process, but he always makes sure your okay and if your not he beats himself up for it. And Jasper, he may not talk very much, but when your sleeping hes thinking about the times when you and him had fun. Like the day you went to the game store and he and Emmett wanted a certain game and so did you. So you got him in trouble. He still takes about all of those. And, don't tell Jasper this, but he wishes you guys could do something together as brother and sister, but he wont say it out loud. I'm sure he knows Edward knows, but he still wont say it, so maybe you could bring it up." He smiled. "And Edward, do I have to go there?" We all laughed.

"And Carlise," Rosalie started and Carlisle finished, "And I love you like a daughter. And I love that you joined our family. You really helped with bringing out the family, whether that's a good thing or a bad think," We laughed again. "But really. And the one you help the most was Edward. He was always the butt of the jokes and now-"

I cut him off laughing, "But now I am."

"No, no." He said and was about to continue but I cut him off again before he could.

"Yes, yes."

"Bella, what hes trying to say, but you keeping interrupting," We chuckled when Rose said that. "Is that now hes sticking up for himself and-"

This time Carlisle cut in, "Again, whether that's a good thing or not, he seems happier with you."

I looked down and I felt a cold hand under my chin, "Don't be ashamed, Edwards a good guy, though I would never want him. Your lucky to have someone like that."

"Yeah, I guess your right." I said.

"No, I know I'm right, Bella." Rosalie said firmly.

I sighed, "Yes, you are very right, Rose." She smiled so I smiled back. She leaned down and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "I love you, Bella." She whispered in my ear.

"I love you, too, Rose."

**Okay, now, I don't know if that was the best ending. Give me your suggestion on if it was or not, please. Anyway, how was it? And I'm terribly sorry about the lack of updates. I have practice everyday but Sundays. And during the week its from 4:30 till 6:30 and I get home at 7. After I'm done eating and take a shower its about 8 and I'm not allowed on then. So, today practice started sooner so we got done earlier. So I took my free time, that I usually don't have, till games start, anyway.. hopefully, but I used that and got this written last night but I posted it today because my computer was acting up when I went to spell check. So I hope I'm not disappointing you with the lack of updates. I really tried my best with the chapter and I guess its a bet longer then the normal. But I hope you enjoyed. **


	26. Chapter 26

_I sighed, "Yes, you are very right, Rose." She smiled so I smiled back. She leaned down and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "I love you, Bella." She whispered in my ear._

_"I love you, too, Rose."_

I took a deep breath and moved my hands. When the medal touched my stomach I jumped because of the coldness. He was looking on a monitor but I didn't bother looking because I didn't want this kid. I was not, in anyway, getting attached to it. The little stunt a few minutes ago was for my sake. This kid will not be mine. Maybe if it was Edwards it would be a different story, but this is my uncles for gods sake. No way in hell was I keeping it. Though, I still love Charlie I don't really want any reminders from him.

"It looks like your about a month in a half in, Bella." He said and wiped the stuff off my stomach. "Now, here's the important question, are you going to keep, Bella, because if you are there are things to tell you about the child."

No, Bella, your not keeping it. I would never even think about it. Absolutely no way am I keeping it. Now, say it. Say no Bella. "I don't know. I have to think about it." What the hell? That was not a no. Stupid.

"Well, then I might as well tell you now. With this child, since its inbreed, there's a huge risk that it will have mental disabilities or birth defects. But it could also be premature or even, in worst cases, die. Now, I still want your opinion, but I think it might be a good idea to tell Edward."

Me? Tell Edward? I don't think that will work out very well. I could feel myself frown. "But, no. I cant."

"Yes you can, Bella. Rose and I will be right there with you. And Edward would never hurt you. There's nothing to be scared about." He said trying to comfort me.

"No, that's not what I'm afraid about." I whispered. And cant Edward hear us right now? And what about the rest of the family? "And what about the rest of the family? And Edward? Cant he hear use right now?"

"No, Edward isn't here right now. He left the house for a little because Alice told me about what was wrong, so I was ahead of time. That would also mean Alice would know, but, for once, she wont tell anyone with out you saying so. As about being afraid, whats got you upset?"

Wait? So Alice knows? Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love Alice. She fun, energetic and all, but she has one of the biggest mouths along with Emmett. I think I could trust her...for a little, but not for long. I don't know. They are going to make me tell Edward soon so why not tell the world? "Well, um," Now how do I say what I want to say with out them getting mad? Well, I doubt they would but I know if I told Edward he would be mad. "Well, I don't know how to say it so I'm just going right to the point," I took a deep breath. "I don't want Edward to hurt Charlie." I finished in a rush, but I know, for sure that they heard every word clear as day.

"Bella, that's why well be behind you. We all know, even Edward though he doesn't want to think about it, knows you still care for Charlie. Well, help you protect him. We will do all we can to stop him from doing anything to hurt you. And do you think Edward would really do something like that?"

I shrugged, "I guess not." I decided to take the topic else where. "Where is the others?" I asked shifting into a sitting position on the hard bed.

"There around the lot somewhere?" Rosalie said. "Edwards the only one that's not around here."

I nodded, "Oh." And jumped off the bed. "Well, I'm just going to go now." I said trying to get out of the room in a rush.

"Your going to tell him tonight, Bella." I heard Carlisle say as the door closed.

Dang, hes good.

I trudged to my room, that I hardly used. I didn't want to think about Edward right now. I just wanted to clear me head and be by myself for a while.

I opened my door and walked in. I went right to my bed and crawled into the middle. I sat cross legged and closed my eyes. I tried to put everything in the back of my head so it could go down a black hole and be gone forever but me being pregnant stuck there like it was super glued. It wouldn't go away and that was making me mad. That was the biggest thing I wanted to get rid of. I would rather have everything rush back at me from the time I was born then have to deal with this.

Its not that I don't want a kid. I do. Just not right now. I'm to young. I'm not even an adult yet. Why does it have to be me? No, wait, never mind. Maybe its good it was me. Then maybe it wouldn't happen to anyone else. I took that other someones spot. I have a good family that will help me through it. That's great. I love my family. I just want to tell Edward. Everyone else can know, I just don't want Edward to. I'm afraid of what he will say or do. Will he go after Charlie? Or is Carlisle right, he wont do anything to hurt me? Yeah, I'm sure he wont. But why am I so scared? That has me confused.

My head started pounding. I screamed and threw myself back on my bed so that my head was on my pillow and my legs were still crossed. And why didn't I notice that my period was late? I guess I never really kept track, but I should have noticed that. I guess my head was to caught up on being a vampire soon that I forgot. I'm so stupid.

I was breathing deeply when I heard two people talking outside my room.

"No, I'm going to see if I can help." It sounded like Esme, and I was pretty sure it was.

"I think you should leave her alone to process all the information she has learned today, honey." That was clearly Carlisle.

"Im going in." She said firmly and my door cracked open. "Bella, are you okay, baby?" She said motherly.

I surprised myself when I let out a sob. She turned on the light and closed the door then walked over to my bed, all before AI could answer but I still answered anyway. "No." I cried. I looked at her and felt the tears roll down my face.

She looked at me for a second then held out her arms and sat down. I got on my knees and hugged her tightly and cried into her shoulder. "Bella, shh. Don't cry, baby. Its okay. Talk to me."

I sniffed and pulled back from her. "I'm- I'm just confused." I admitted in a shaky voice.

"On what?" She asked and pulled me towards her so I was sitting in her lap like a little kid.

"I don't know. I- I guess I just need someone to talk to. Like a mom." I looked up at her. "Could you be my mom right now?" I tried to smile but it didn't happen.

"Oh, sweetie. I consider you my child ever since you started living here. Of course I will be your mother. And you can tell me everything and trust that it all stays between you and me."

I nodded then paused, "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too, Bella." She kissed my head. "What do you want to tell me?"

"I'm just confused on whats going to happen. I'm scared." I said and I felt her hug me tight and didn't let go.

"I cant help you much and I'm sorry but its been centuries since I had my child and it didn't turn out to good."

I looked up at her, "What happened?"

"Well when I gave birth to my child he ended up dieing. I was confused to but I didn't have anyone to talk about it. I tried to commit suicide by jumping off a cliff but it didn't kill me. They took my to the hospital and didn't try to repair me, so I was just dying in the hospital. That's when Carlisle found me and changed me."

I felt a tear fall. Here I am, complaining how I'm so confused and scared and Esme had to face it all alone then her child ended up dying. "I'm so sorry." I said and this time I was the one that hugged her.

"Its fine, Bella. I still have him in my heart and I have other children though they aren't exactly mine but I consider them mine. And I know your, now, thinking that your selfish or something, right?" I nodded, can she read my mind? "You think that because I went through it by myself?" I nodded again. "Well, don't. I'm glad I went through it by myself." And that's all she said. No reasons why, but I didn't ask.

It was quiet for a long time. I was just sitting on Esme's lap like a little kid. Then Esme suddenly sighed. I looked up at her. "What is it?"

"Edwards home." She simply said, no emotion but I tightened up. "Bella? Whats wrong?"

"Edward." I whispered.

"What about him?" Now. Now is that time I have to tell him. No. I'm not ready. I cant tell him.

"I- I have to tell him." I said robotic.

"You don't have to tell him anything until your ready. And I'm sure you told this many times, but we are here for you, Bella." She said and I looked up at her. I could see the tears starting to well up in my eyes so she was blurry but I saw a small smile on her face. I tried to bring one to my face but I was to scared to smile. Instead I was shaking. "Bella, calm down. Your okay."

A sob escaped my mouth again. I cant take this. "All this stress isn't good for the baby, Bella, please, calm." She started stroking my head again, in a calming manor but it wasn't working. I screamed my head off.

"I CANT TAKE THIS!" Everything from the past few months ran through my head like a DVD on fast forward. Everything from that one night that Edward came and took me away forever to today, just now. I was over loaded and it was killing my head and my body.

I suddenly heard the door slam against the wall. "Whats wrong with her?" I heard Edwards voice.

"Shes just had a hard day. She needs rest." Esme said over my heavy breathing. She picked my up and sat me in my bed so I was in a laying position.

"No, I want to know whats wrong with her." He demanded.

I cant take this fighting. I pulled on Esme's shirt and she looked down at me. "Just..tell him." I whispered then the dark took over. Talk about timing.

**Okay, how was that? And sorry it took so long to update. My schedule sucks still. I don't really have anything to say. Just review!**


	27. Chapter 27

_"I CANT TAKE THIS!" Everything from the past few months ran through my head like a DVD on fast forward. Everything from that one night that Edward came and took me away forever to today, just now. I was over loaded and it was killing my head and my body._

_I suddenly heard the door slam against the wall. "Whats wrong with her?" I heard Edwards voice._

_"Shes just had a hard day. She needs rest." Esme said over my heavy breathing. She picked my up and sat me in my bed so I was in a laying position._

_"No, I want to know whats wrong with her." He demanded._

_I cant take this fighting. I pulled on Esme's shirt and she looked down at me. "Just..tell him." I whispered then the dark took over. Talk about timing._

I felt my eyes flutter open and noticed I was in a completely dark room. I could tell I was in my room because of my soft blanket that was on me. I completely remember the day and I was just waiting for it to come crashing back like it did earlier. My head didn't hurt but I was sure that was the work of Carlsile and his hospital at home.

I heard a light knock on the door. "Bella, dear, can I come in?" Esme asked from the other side of the door.

"Mhm." I mumbled. I was too exhausted to talk.

I saw a light coming from the hallway when Esme opened the door, then it disappeared when she closed the door. She flipped the light on and walked over to the bed and sat down next to me. She put her hand on my head and stroked my head. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay." I said simply.

"Well, Carlisle gave you some medication for your head." Figured.

I, again, really didn't want to talk but I really wanted to know a certain question. "How'd he take it?" I asked.

Her face turn guilty. "That's why I came in here. I had to tell you about that." Oh, no. Did he leave? Did I ruin this family? "You see, I didn't think that was my place to tell him. So, I didn't. I know you told me to, but I couldn't Bella. That's for you to say, not anyone else."

"Oh." I said. Well that's a bummer. I thought that I could have avoided him when he had to be told, but instead I have to be the one to tell him. Well, that just plain old sucks eggs.

I didn't notice I was crying until Esme wiped a tear away. "Please don't cry. Its really not that hard Bella. And you have a strong family behind you. Just tell him. You have to tell him soon though. He's getting suspicious." I looked at Emse. I guess shes right. It really is my story to tell. The only thing is, I'm afraid to tell him.

I took a deep breath, "Okay, I'll tell him."

Esme smiled and hugged my tightly. "That a girl. And don't forget we'll be behind you 100%." I nodded. She was just sitting there hugging me and Edward came thought the door.

"What is it, Bella?"

My bravery faded as soon as he was by my side kneeling beside the bed. "Um." I hesitated. Esme grabbed my hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze. "Well, I just found out," I paused and looked at Esme and so did Edward. I took a deep breath and blurted it put, "I'm pregnant."

Esme squeeze my hand again. I felt better telling him but I was afraid to look at him. I felt his hand pull my face up and I was surprised that he didn't look mad, but I know he was good at hiding that stuff.

Then he spoke and it was hard and clipped, "Well, okay." He said like he was lost for words.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I get that you probably don't want me anymore and I get just please-" I didn't finish my sentence.

"Oh, Bella, why would you think I wont want you anymore?" He asked and sat on the bed and pulled me on his lap. Esme kissed my forehead then Edwards, then left the room.

"Well, because I," Why did I think that? I felt a tear slid down my cheek. "I don't know, Edward." I pulled myself closer to him.

"Never think I don't want you. I love you, Bella. More then you know. If you were to leave I don't know what I would do. I can never live without you." He took me by surprise and kissed my lips. I didn't hold back. I kissed with force, but he pulled back chuckling. "Bella, behave yourself. You have a child."

I didn't laugh back. I don't want this child. Its not Edwards and Carlisle said it could die. SO I don't want to get attached to it, plus I'm only 16. I'm to young. "Edward, I don't want this kid. Its not yours." I blushed scarlet.

"Bella, it could never be mine. I wouldnt be able to get you pregnet."

"Oh." I said. So I could never have Edwards kid? That's what I want. Why do I have to have Charlies kind? Why not Edward? Why not anyone else? I sound selfish but still.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He apologized. For what? "I really wish I could, Bella, but that's one thing vampires cant do. If I could I would. I would give you all the babies I could, but I cant." He frowned, I'm thing if he could cry he would be.

I hugged him. "That's not your fault Edward."

"And you think getting pregnant is yours?" He asked raising his voice in anger.

I ignored it though. "No, I don't think it is, but I'm saying you not being about to have a baby isn't yours. Its not like you made that impossible, but did you ever try? I mean, me being a human and your still a man, Edward. Do you think its possible at all?" I really doubt it and I bet that will be his answer but it never hurts to wish, right?

"No, Bella, I never tried. Your the only person I have ever been with over my 100 years. And not I doubt its possible. It has never been heard of."

"Not anyone? I was the first on that you have been with?" He nodded. Wow and Steve thought I was weird for never having a boyfriend. Wait! Steve. I forgot all about him. Oh no. How could I do that? "Edward, I forgot all about Steve. My cousin. Oh no. We have to go see him. We have to." I jumped out of his lap and ran to the door, quickly opened it and ran down the steps.

"Come on, Edward!" I yelled heading out to the Volvo.

He opened the door but didn't get in, "Bella, what about Charlie? And that's quite a ride. Don't you have a number? Maybe he can come here."

Crap, I forgot about Charlie. I don't remember the number, probably. "Um, oh yeah. Uh, lets see. No I don't think I remember it." I thought of a number and it seemed familiar. "Wait give me your cell phone."

He got it out of his pocket and handed it to me. I hit the numbers and heard it ring and the answering machine picked up. "Hi, this is the Swan residents. Leave a message after the beep." I clicked the phone shut.

"The answering machine picked up but its the right number." I smiled. "Can I keep this?" I asked as I added the number in the phone.

"Sure, go ahead." He smiled. "You seem happy."

And I was. I got the number so I can get my cousin to visit. I feel so bad about forgetting about hi, but maybe it was for the good. "Yeah. I want to see Steve."

"I can tell." He chuckled. "Now, get out of the car, before everyone thinks your crazy he smiled and I stuck my tongue out at him as I got out.

I walked out the door and was attacked by a little pixie. "Can I tell the others?" She bounced and I nodded my head which made her clap her hands. "Bella's pregnant people."

"Let the world know." I mumbled and went to sit on the couch.

"Whoa, Eddie, I didn't know you went there." Emmett said and smacked him on the back and Edward growled.

Rose came over and hugged my gently. "Congrats."

I wonder if they knew about it no being Edwards. I looked over at him and he sighed, "Its not mine," He looked at Emmett. "Unfortunately, it happened to be her uncles. She says she doesn't want to keep it but she hasn't made it final."

**Okay, so what should be everyone's reaction? And should Bella keep the kid or no? Will Steve visit? Did he change? Please tell me what you think.**


	28. Chapter 28

**More cursing in this chapter then ever before but really there isn't that much. Haha.**

_"Whoa, Eddie, I didn't know you went there." Emmett said and smacked him on the back and Edward growled._

_Rose came over and hugged my gently. "Congrats."_

_I wonder if they knew about it no being Edwards. I looked over at him and he sighed, "Its not mine," He looked at Emmett. "Unfortunately, it happened to be her uncles. She says she doesn't want to keep it but she hasn't made it final."_

I heard a growl and looked in the direction of Rosalie. It was low in her throat and she had a look of pure hatred. I could understand why, though. "Rose, its fine." I said softly to try and calm her down. I didn't want her to feel bad. Its my problem not hers.

"No its not." She growled.

She didn't say anything else so I turned my head at Emmett surprised he didn't say something to Rosalie. He looked mad and was clenching his hands into fists. He may have a soft spot for everyone but he was still intimating. I looked over at Jasper and he just had a blank face, trying to hide all signs of emotion, but he couldn't bottle up what he was feeling, as I could feel his power filtering out through the room.I took a glance at Alice and she looked like she was about to cry. She had a frown on her face and sad eyes. I know if she could have cried should would.

I sighed, "Please, don't be that way. I don't want your guys sympathy. Please." Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell them, I sighed again.

"But Bella," Alice started but I glared, which stopped her. I don't want any ones sympathy. I just want to be normal. Pretend like this never happened.

I ignored every ones staring and took out the phone and dialed the number. It rang three times then someone picked up. "Hello?" They asked.

I knew it wasn't Charlie since he sounded meaner then that so I took a deep breath and spoke, "Is Steve there?"

"Um, yeah, this is me. Who's this?"He asked sounding confused.

"Uh, well, its Bella." I whispered looking down at my lap to avoid the stares.

I heard him gasp, "How? Shit really?"

I nodded my head but remembered he couldn't see. "Yeah."

"What happened to you?"

What Charlie was there? "Well, I don't want to say much right now, but I thought maybe you could visit or something."

"Oh, hell, sure. I could do that." I smiled. "Where do you live?"

My eyes widened. I didn't even think about him coming, then he would know were the Cullen's live, what if they don't want him to? I looked at Carlisle and he sighed and nodded his head and I smiled, thanking him and he smiled back.

"Um, well, were in Minnesota."

"Well, damn, I need a plane ticket and I don't have money. God damn it!" I heard a crash on the other line.

"Steve?"

Yeah?" He sounded all calm again.

"Still having those random mood swings?" I giggled.

He chuckled, "Oh, shut up."

I looked at Carlisle. "Well, maybe we could pay for your ticket." He smiled and nodded, then got up and left.

"Oh, no, girl. I wont have you do that. I'll get it myself. Dad told me I have to get my ass a job if I plan on getting hurt all the time."

I giggle, "But I want you to come. I miss you."

"I miss you, too, Belly." He laughed at my old nickname. "But I just cant let you do that."

Carlisle came in with an envelope in his hand with the money in it. "Well, you are. We already have you money."

"Your real damn persistent, you know that?" He chuckled. "So, I guess I'm coming."

I smiled, "I guess you are."

I heard a door slam on the other line. "Shit, got to go." He whispered then hung up the phone. I clicked the cell phone shut a little worried. I figured that was Charlie. God, I hope he doesn't get in trouble.

I took the envelope and smiled. "Thanks, Carlisle. I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention. Whats family for?" I smiled at that.

**Bad update? I'm sorry if it is. Tell me what yo think and please I need suggestions for the next chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29

_I heard a door slam on the other line. "Shit, got to go." He whispered then hung up the phone. I clicked the cell phone shut a little worried. I figured that was Charlie. God, I hope he doesn't get in trouble._

_I took the envelope and smiled. "Thanks, Carlisle. I really appreciate it."_

_"Don't mention. Whats family for?" I smiled at that._

I was pacing the living room, waiting for Steve to call. He said he was going to call when his plane left the ground. I've been talking to him so much more, lately. I would always have him call me first because he told me that Charlie found out he was talking on the phone and he got in trouble. Luckily, he didn't find out who he was on the phone with. I kept apologizing every 5 minutes for getting him in trouble but he blew it off and said he would hang up if I did it one more time, so I quiet after that.

After I got of the phone with him I, again felt bad, but for a diffrent reason. I talked to Steve almost all day and didn't acknowledge my vampire family. When I sat down at the counter for dinner I made them come with me and they blew it off the same way as Steve. Emmett made a few jokes and made me spit milk out my mouth, so when I was done I helped Emse clean it up.

When I went to bed that night I couldn't really fall asleep. I was to worried about what Steve had to go through because I had to call him after all these months. I know it was selfish for me to forget about him, but I couldn't help it. I had everything to deal with and that right there was something also selfish. Here I was, with a loving family, that can protect me and I know will never hurt me, then there's Steve. He has to still deal with Charlie. He cant trust Charlie with anything. He has to protect himself and he knows that hes going to get it all the time. So I never did fall asleep that night, even with Edward singing my lullaby.

I was taking out of my thoughts by my phone vibrating in my pocket. I quickly took it out and looked at the caller id. It flashed Steve, so I took it out. "Your leaving already?" I asked, I didn't think he would be getting off the ground for another half an hour.

"Well, no, but I was saying I was leaving the house now and Im leaving my phone home because I found out a few months ago that Charlie put a tracking device in it."

I gasped. I couldn't believe it. That's low, even for Charlie. "How did you find it?" I asked glad he found it because, surly, if Charlie found he wasn't home he would be going right for the phone tracker.

"Well, you know how I like taking stuff apart and putting it together." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I know, but I thought those things were, like, programmed into the phone."

"So did I, but I found a little chip and did a little research on it a found out what it was. Here its an older one. Well, I better get going. Love you, Bella. See you soon." He hung up the phone and I did the same.

I went upstairs, with Edward and went into his room. There were clothes on his bed, that would be something for me. I looked at them. "Alice got clothes out for you to wear."

"I see that." I said heading for the door to go to my room and get something else.

I got into the hall and I heard Alice yell, from downstairs, "You better put the clothes on that I picked out!"

I sighed and went back into the room to see a smiling Edward. "Wipe the smirk off you face." And he did just that.

"Wow, someones grumpy," I heard him mumble then left the room, closing the door behind him. I dressed in the clothes and headed down stairs and I heard Emmett mutter, from downstairs.

"Maybe shes PMSing."

"Emmett, be serious, she cant PMS." Edward sighed.

"How? She is a girl, right?"

"Yes, shes a girl, Emmett. Shes pregnant. That's why. Jeeze your stupid."

"Well, sorry, Edward. Not all of us go to medical school." He huffed.

"We learned it before. You know, in school."

"Oh, yeah. That's were I remember it from."

"Sure." Edward finished just as I started down the stairs.

"Interesting conversation." I said smiling at them and walking away.

"Damn, she heard that." I heard Emmett say and it scared me when Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, as I thought he was still with Emmett.

I jumped, "Sorry, love. I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's fine." I said turning around in his arms. He leaned down to kiss me but right before his lips touched mine I pulled back giggling.

"Your such a tease."

I walked out to the car and got in Edwards Volvo. He came out, following me and started the car. We discussed that Edward and I would go get Steve at the airport and the others would go out and hunt, coming back a little after we got home. The car ride to the airport was quiet, just the hum of the car breaking the silence. Edwards hand was in mine, cold against warm, soft against hard.

The airport came into view and there was a plan landing as we parked. "That might be his plain, coming Edward." I said running in front of the car. We took an elevator up, since we were below the ground. When we got up to the top floor I looked at the plain charts, and sure enough it said the plain landed. I went over to the entrance, were they come from, getting of the plain. I stood on my tiptoes, searching for Steve, as people started coming.

Everyone was finally out, but there was no Steve. I looked at Edward and he shrugged. He would know what he sounded like, he never really heard him, besides at the football game a few months ago. I looked back and I finally saw him and when I did I gasped.

He was his normal, tall, brown haired, strong self he was last time, but he had a split lip and a black eyes. I saw him like this before but it surprised me, as I haven't seen or been around violence for a while.

I ran up to him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me. "What happend to you, Steve?" I asked pulling back and touching his brused eye.

"Oh, its nothing. Just football." He lied. He was as good a liar as Edward, but I was good at detecting when they were.

"Don't start with that. I know football has been over now." He knew I didn't like it when I was lied to.

He chuckled, "You can still detect when I'm lying." He looked up from me and his eyes fell upon Edward. "Your still with him?" He whispered in my eye and I nodded, "Well, I really don't think, I mean, well..." He trailed off, embarrassed. He always want me to stay away from the boys, even though none never want to date someone like me. He always said my day would come when all the guys would be knocking down my door. He said he would knock anyone out that would try that, though.

"Yes, I'm with Edward." I said not keeping my voice down, as there was no point, he'd hear even if we whispered. "Hes really nice. So, don't you go judging him before you even meet him." I said and walked away. I took notice to the limited luggage he had in his hands, only a black duffel bag.

"Edward, Steve. Steve, Edward." I said, motioning to them and they shock hands. I could see Steve flexing his arm muscles, squeezing Edwards hand. I sighed, maybe this isn't as great an idea as I thought. I raised my eyebrow at Steve when he didn't let go, and when he caught me he smiled and released.

We walked out to the car and Steve looked at Edwards car with wide eyes. "That car looks pretty expensive, man. I mean, shit, its a volvo."

"Yes, it is expensive, but that's not a problem." Edward said, opening my door and helping me in.

Steve quickly got in, before Edward. "He does seem polite, but I still don't think I like him, Bella." I sighed dramatically, but otherwise ignored what he said. Edward got in and started the car, driving away, "So, what do you mean, its not a problem?"

"We have more than enough money." Edward said. I saw Steve looking and I saw Edward smirk, but you wouldn't have noticed unless you knew him as good as me.

"Hm." Steve simlpy said and leaned back in the seat.

The ride back home was quiet, no one speaking. I didn't really mind because it was a, surprisingly, comfortable silence, considering were the conversation ended.

I heard a gasp from the back and smiled to myself We all got out of the car and I started for the house and I heard Steve, "Bella, can I talk to you," He looked at Edward, "Alone?" I nodded and Edward headed up and into the house. "Your not only dating him for the money, right?" He asked, completely serious.

I glared at him, "Do you really think I would bte that low. Seriously, I would never do that. I love, Edward."

He held up his hands defensively, "I'm just wondering." He grabbed his bag and walked up the steps, stopping at the door.

I caught up to him, "Just go in." I said, pushing the door open. Edward was sitting on the couch, holding my phone.

"You have a message, but I didn't hear it." I nodded and smiled at him, closing the door. I walked over and took the phone from his hands.

I kissed him quickly, on the lips and he smiled. I dialed my voice mail and listen to it go through the time and the number that called, "I thought you went taking your phone?" I asked Steve because it was his number, he just raised an eyebrow as the message started playing, _He thought he was smart, leaving his phone here because it had the tracking device in it, but did he forget I'm the chief of police and I can listen to phone conversations longer then 15 seconds?_ My mouth fell, in shock, but then my heart started thumping. We screwed up, big time. I hope he doesnt know to much. I looked at Edward, knowing he heard the message, with his hearing, and his eyes were wide. _But I guess I cant guess blame him for his stupidity, as you were the one that was always more stupid. You probably talked him in to it. You and your monster of a boyfriend. Yes, I know about him, I'm not stupid. _He took a pause._I know were you are, maybe not exactly, but I know close enough, Isabella. I will get a hold of you, you little brat. And you will regret ever running off. And if you dare try to run again I will kill you. That's not a threat, but a promise. I'll be in Minnesota, soon. I don't know when, but you better still be there when I come. And that Cullen too, I will kill all that stand in my way, that would mean, Dr. Cullen. I dont care that he was a sorta friend to me. If he stands in front of you I will pull my gun on him. _That was it. He hung up then.

I looked at Edward and I felt the tears start to fall.

**Sorry for the update delay, but... How was that? I thought about the phone call and just had to put it in. Please give me feedback and any ideas you have for the next chapter.**


	30. Chapter 30

_We left of at where there's a call from Charlie and Bella starts crying._

Oh no, Charlie, he knows where I am, where the Cullen's are. I thought looking Edward in the eyes. I was dead, I know it. Maybe not Edward and the others but diffidently me, I could feel it. Whenever he comes hes going to get me, shoot me. Murder me. And if he doesn't get me hes going to hurt me, badly. Those thoughts only made my heart pound harder, twice as fast.

I was to young to die.

I wrapped my arms around Edward, tightly. "Sh, Bella, its okay. No ones going to hurt you. We will and can protect you. Remember, were vampires. We move fast, were almost completely indestructible. Don't worry. Well protect you. Believe me."

I wish I could, there was no way I would servive, we, no, _I _cant survive this. Steve either.

The rest of the Cullen's, my family I was about to lose, walked in. Alice knew what happened and she came over to me, "Bella," She took me from Edward and hugged me, "I saw the phone call. I'm sorry about it. But nothing is going to happen to you. I swear."

Why do they keep telling me this?

"Were vampires, Bella. Nothing will happen to you with us around." Jasper said, probably sensing my mood. My sadden mood.

"My lil sis-" Emmett started, coming at me for a hug when Steve jumped in front of me, between Emmett and I.

"Who said your her brother? I'm her brother and her only brother. You are not and never will be her brother." He said, sticking his arms out, blocking me. Like that would do anything though. Human verse vampire. The ultimate question, who would win? All in favor of human. Yeah right. Vampire. Oh yeah, that's it. Especially a vampire like Emmett.

"Okay, one, you are her cousin, not a brother. And two, we are her family now. You may join, but you have to respect us, because if you don't I will rip your head off. And believe me, it wont be hard." I wasn't surprised to hear something like that coming from Emmetts' mouth, but it was so serious. And I was also surprised that Carlisle didn't stop him from saying it.

Steve turned to me, "Why would you want to live with someone that would threten your _cousin,_" He glared at Emmett then looked back at me, "Answer me Bella."

"Why? Steve, they aren't like this! They are good people. I love them. I love Edward, like the boyfriend that he is. I love Emmett like a big brother. He protects me and loves me like a little sister." He started protesting but I raised my voice and talked over him, "I love Alice love Alice like a best friend. I love Jasper like another brother. I love Esme and Carlisle like a father. I have thought of them like that since the day I ran away. Away from the life I hated. A life were I was beaten, fighting for my life. Here I can not fear for my life of hide bruises and scars. They know about it, that's why I moved with them. Now you can except them how they are, like I do or you can go. Maybe having you here was a mistake." I kind of felt bad saying the last line after I said it.

His face fell from his sneer, "Bella, I love you. I always have. I protected you, I tried to as much as I could. I'm sorry it wasn't enough. But, no, it wasn't a mistake. I know I have made this visit hard already, but Ill stop. I will help protect you better, this time." He gave me a small smile and I looked up at Edward.

I stood on my tiptoes and whispered in his ear. I knew the others heard and he looked at Carlisle. He sighed then nodded, "Steve I have to tell you something." I finally came to terms that they would protect me. I really don't know what that was about, maybe the call frightened me. The thought that Charlie was coming for me. "But, please sit down." I motioned to the couch.

He looked at me questionaly but agreed. He plopped down at the question and then I saw panik flash across his face. I cocked an eyebrown, "Wait! Damn, dont tell me your pregent with him." He pointed at Edward. My heart pounded, _No Steve, not with up, with Charlie. _I thought but I shook my head. I would tell him after I got this across. "Okay, good. So what do you want to tell me?"

I took a deep breath and glaceed at Edward who was standing beside me, "Okay, Steve, this might be hard to believe, but I swear it is true. The Cullen's," I spread my arms out, including them all, "Well, they are vampires." I said and Steve's face was frozen.

I jumped when Steve started laughing, "Damn, Bella, it ain't April first." He struggled out.

I growled. Wait growled? I looked at Edward and he looked at me strangely. I just smiled sheepishly. "I'm not joking! Do have to prove it?" I asked and he shook his head. I looked at Emmett and he smiled, nodding He ran up the stairs at inhuman speed but Steve didn't notice, he was wiping his eyes.

I shook my head when I saw Emmett carrying a bed down the stairs, "Now do you believe me?"

"Bella, he is huge." Steve said, staring at him.

"That's a, like, 200 pound bed, probably more." I said throwing my hands up.

"Look at his muscles." I groaned and looked at Jasper. The mood started changing in the room, but then I felt it disappear from me, but Steve looked like he was going to cry. I figured Jasper was directing it at Steve. He was holding in his breath, trying not to cry. After a minute he sighed and slumped a little, "Wow that was weird." I smiled.

"Now do you believe me?" I asked and he shook his head. I looked at Edward.

"I quote 'Wow, Bella's crazy. Wait why am I thinking that? And why is this guy reading my thoughts out loud? Wait maybe I should shut off my mind. How do I do that? Fuck, I wish he would stop with this...' Now would you believe Bella?" Edward asked, smirking.

"You guys are fukin' creeps." He said standing up, "But yeah, I believe you. These people you live with are vampires. I thought that was just mythical shit."

"Join the clan." I said smiling at Edward.

"Wait, you mean live with you?" I looked at him and giggled.

"I meant like that's what I thought too, but maybe," I looked at Carlisle, "If Carlisle says so you could live with us."

**Okay, there I updated. Tell me what you think. I know, this is probably a slow chapter, but I think I might have Charlie visit next chapter.... ;) Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

_"You guys are fuckin' creeps." He said standing up, "But yeah, I believe you. These people you live with are vampires. I thought that was just mythical shit."_

_"Join the clan." I said smiling at Edward._

_"Wait, you mean live with you?" I looked at him and giggled._

_"I meant like that's what I thought too, but maybe," I looked at Carlisle, "If Carlisle says so you could live with us."_

I was expecting, maybe, he would agree right away, but instead, "I don't know, Bella. We would have to have a discussion, but that's not important right now." He smiled slightly.

"You know, I don't want to intrude. Since I'm here I could just get my own house, get a job, whatever. I really don't mind if you say no." I was actually, sorta, surprised with how nice Steve was being. I mean, no, hes not mean. He just doesn't have the nicest manners.

"Well, I'm not worried about you living here, its just more who your living with." Steve looked at Carlisle with a funny look, having no idea what he meant. I did. Vampires, living with vampires might not go over well with him, not with what they do... He'd probably haul me out of this house right away, saying I can never come back. And I did not want that to happen.

"Oh..." Steves mini sentence trailed off.

"Well, we have some stuff we should be doing." Edward said, breaking a silence that was lingering in the room after Steve. "Alice, have you seen if Charlie decided to come yet?"

I heard Steve gasp and look at Alice. It looked like more then just a look. I moved my eyes to Edward quick, pointing and he shrugged. "You said, have you seen. What does this little shit see the future or something." That was rude, I rolled my eyes.

They completely ignored his question, "He should be getting on a plane in about 30 minutes. That should get him here, because there is no bad weather, at about midnight tonight. Hes not going to take to a hotel, hes coming right here."

My eyes widened, hes attacking at night. I'm sure they would protect me, but I'm tired as it is, there's no way I'm going to be able to stay up longer then 10. "Wait what time is it?"

"9:30." Esme said, looking at her watch. Okay, maybe I can stay up pass 10.

Edward started speaking, "Okay, so, while Bella and Steve are sle-" What!? No way!

"No! Im not going to sleep! I have to stay up! I have to be there! Its me he wants anyway!" I yelled, throwing my hands up.

"I agree!" Steve yelled, too.

"Bella,-" Edward started but he was cut off again.

"No, Edward, I think shes right. It would be better to have her there." Carlisle said, looking at me then Edward. "Trust me. It would, most likely, make the situation a whole lot better."

Edward sighed, "Fine."

They talked some more about the whole thing and I just sat on the couch, trying to take my mind off everything that was about to happen. Sure, its not much to the vampires of the family, but to me it is. Its my uncle that has found me. He wants me back. He'll do whatever to have me back. He wont win, but the fact that hes still trying scares me. He most likely end up being killed. If he does something and they have to protect me he going to know somethings up wen a bullet doesn't knock them to the ground. So they'll have to kill him after that.

Midnight rolled around and my eyes started to feel heavy. I was fighting to keep awake and I was almost losing. "He'll be here in about 20 minutes." Alice announced from beside me on the couch.

I groned, "Can I have a drink?" I asked and Emmett agreed to get me some.

"Here you go." He said handing me a cool cup. I thanked him and took a sip. I could tell what it was as soon as it hit my taste buds. Pepsi, something that gets my hyper. I didn't complain though, anything to keep me up.

So, any mintue Charlie will be knocking on our door, asking for me to be handed over. Thats just peaches and cream.

Steve was sitting on my other side and I could tell that he was tense just by the way he was sitting.

"Hes here!" Someone shouted and I jumped, my eyes hurting from the light. I fell asleep but now I was awake and very alert.

"Shut up, Emmett!" Alice yelled, "Where just going to pretend like we don't know hes coming." Everyone settled into the furniture and Edward came to sit by me, squeezing between me and Steve. Steve groaned and stood from the couch.

"I'm going upstairs in bed. Night." He walked upstairs and no one answered him. I was a little confused why he would be going to bed but I shrugged it off.

There was a sharp knock on the door, "Open up! Its the police!" Charlie yeled and my heart started to race.

Everyone stood up, but me, and went to the door. Carlisle yanked the door open, "Oh, Charlie. Why are you here?:

He scoffed, "Oh, so the little bitch didn't tell you I called? Yeah, well I did. I came to get her. I will just simply take her off your hands and get going. Oh! And I want Steve, too." He said, leaning in, searching the room. Thank god, from where I was he couldn't see me but I could see him. He looked to much the same as before.

"Im sorry but we cant do that." Carlisle said, his hand still on the door.

"And why not? Shes my property!"

"She is not your property you sick freak! Shes your brothers daughter! Not your toy. She happens to be doing so much better then before when you 'possesed' her. She is my girl and I don't want you laying a finger on her ever again." Edward yelled at Charlie.

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" Charlie yelled and pulled a gun out from behind him, "I don't know if you talk back to you parents but I wont let you talk to me like that! I will blow your head off right now if I have to!" He threated.

"No! You will not do anything to any of my children, including Bella." Carlisle said forcefully.

Charlie turned the gun to Carlsiles head, "I really like you, Carlisle. It would be a shame to have to kill you. But what has to be done has to be done. I wont feel to bad about it. So, just hand her over, now, or the worst will come."

"We cant do that. Were going to protect Bella and Steve. We are not going to let any harm come to them."

"Then Ill just shoot you." I heard a click of the gun, getting ready to shot it. "Now heres your chance to hand them over." There was no answer and that was when the first shot was fired. Charlie fired it at Carlisles head, he dodged the bullet. It passed his head and hit the wall next to me. I flinched but kept my mouth shut. "How the hell did you do that?" Charlie stuttered out.

"You'll never find out." Emmett said.

"Do you want the next shot, this time I wont miss." He pointed the gun at Emmett.

"Oh, what are you going to do what the little thing? Shoot me? I'm so scared." Emmett, hes funny, but he really pushes it at the worst times.

"Playing the tough guy, aren't we?" Another shot rang through the house and I flinched again. This time the bullet hit Emmett in the stomach, he didn't move in inch. "Oh my god! What the hell! You Cullen's are not real!" He started backing away.

I heard someone running down the stairs. Steve was skipping every two steps, "What the fucks the noise!?" He yelled and I saw Charlie stop.

I motioned for Steve to stop but it was to late. He skited around the corner and froze in spot. "Nice to see you again, son." Charlie smiled evilly. It was like he forgot about the bullet resistant people in front of him.

"What do you want?" Steve whispered.

"I just want my boy back with me. And Bella."

"No, we wont come back. Ever. Your a sick fuck. Get away from here before I kill you." Steve said, walking forward a little more.

"I love you guys. What are you talking about?" He stepped through the door but was stopped by Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward.

"You love us my ass. You never loved Bella. Maybe you loved me once, but never Bella. You used her, like you used mom." Charlies evil smile fell.

"Don't you bring your mother into this! She was a piece of shit! She never did anything right."

"She was better then you'll ever be! Get out of our life. I'm old enough to be on my own."

"You might, but Bella isnt. She still has two years." He stretched his neck, "Bella, I see you. Come out here with me. I'll take you home."

I stood up, I had to tell him what he did. Then he wont want me, maybe. I walked around the corner and stood next to Edward. I grabbed his hand, "No, I want come back with you. I hate you. You were always using me. You want to know what your using me caused? You caused me be pregnant! I'm only 16 and I'm pregnant. I never liked you. You always treated me bad. You didn't even like me when I was with my parents. You always despised me. I don't know what caused that. I don't care to find out anymore either. I couldn't care if you disappeared. You deserve to die." Edward squeezed my hand. I was surprised at how forceful I said that. There were tears coming from my eyes, but I felt powerful saying that.

Charlies eyes were wide, "Pre- pre- pregnet?" He stumbled over the word.

I nodded, "Yeah, you heard me."

"That's impossible." He denied the truth.

"I guess its not."

"Well, I guess I don't want to have to say that the thing is mine. So, I might as well end it right now." He pointed the gun at me and I heard the shot go right pass my head. I started to hear rings and it hurt. I opened my eyes to see Charlie facing outside and Edward holding his arm behind him.

"You will not touch her." Edward said through clenched teeth.

"I'm not afraid of you. Ill get what I want."

"And what you want is your life, right?" Edward asked pushing his arm up.

He winced, "That and the bitch."

"Shes not a bitch!" He pushed his arm higher and I heard a crack and Charlie screamed.

"Fucking shit!" He yelled, grabbing his arm since Edward let go. "What the hell he you problem!?" He swung around and started firing off bullets everywhere. I hid behind Edward and the others came to stand in front of me.

"We have to get rid of the threat." Edward said and he growled. "You dont deserve a life." He leaped away from me and they went sailing out the door.

Charlie screamed and Edward growled. My sight was blocked by Emmett staying in my way. I was kinda grateful though. I didn't really want to see my boyfriend mutilating my uncle. I was still glad that he was now, forever gone.

A few mintues of tears running down my face the door slammed and I jumped. It was oddly quiet after that last growl.

I stood on my tiptoes and looked over Emmett's shoulder. "Wheres Edward?"

"He wont be here for a few hours." Emmett said, not looking at me.

**Okay, longer chapter then normal. :) What did you think? Do you think I should have Edwards POV next? See why hes not coming just yet? Review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**EdwardsPOV**

"Pre- Pre -Pregnant?" Charlie asked stumbling over the word. I was proud of Bella. She just held her ground and told Charlie what she has always wanted to tell him, how she hated him and I was proud of her. I hated the thought of Charlie, what was running through his head, but I ignored the negative thoughts about her. They pissed me off, but I ignored him.

"Yeah, you heard me." Bella said in a strong voice. Though she had tears running down her face she was still staying strong.

"That's impossible." He said, denying the truth.

"I guess it's not."

_No, she's lying. She has to be. She's a little bitch, a little lying bitch. She just wants attention._ "Well, I guess I don't want to have to say that the thing is mine. So, I might as well end it right now." I saw in his mind that he was going to shoot at Bella, so I grabbed Charlies arm and spun him around just as the bullet was leaving the barrel. I saw the bullet pass Bella's head by an inch.

"You will not touch her." I said through clenched teeth. No way is he touching my girl. If he try's he has to go through me and the rest of my family.

"I'm not afraid of you. Ill get what I want." He said, fighting against me but I didn't budge. _What's wrong with this fucking kid!? Is he on steroids, like his brother? My god! This whole family probably is. _

"And what you want is your life, right?" I asked, pushing his arm up higher on his back.

He winced, "That and the bitch." That set me on the edge.

"Shes not a bitch!" I pushed his arm higher and header a satisfying crack, breaking his arm.

"Fucking shit!" He yelled, grabbing his arm since I let go of it. "What the hell is your problem!?" He swung around and started firing off bullets everywhere. Bella hid behind Edward and the others came to stand in front of Bella.

"We have to get rid of the threat." Edward said and he growled. "You don't deserve a life." I leaped away from Bella and me and Charlie went sailing out the door.

Charlie screamed and I growled at him. Hes thoughts were running wild, wonder what I was, why I was doing this and if he was going to die. All can be easily answered.

I pinned Charlie to the ground and growled in his ear, "You are a sick asshole. You are not to have a life. I don't care about you, like you didn't care about Bella. I'm going to end your life for good." After that sentence I threw in a nice punch to his face. A bruise started forming almost right away. "I'm going to make you suffer."

"Stop. Please." He plead. _This family is psychotic. Somethings wrong with them!_

I laughed at his thoughts, "Oh, yes, there is something wrong with us." There was blood running out of his nose from my punch and the blood was making my throat burn like hell. It was almost hard to stand. I knew this was going to, most likely, end with me failing, even if he is dead.

I wrapped my hands around his neck, hoping I could ignore the pain, focusing on his pain. He clawed at my skin, getting no where. I accidentally took a deep breath in and the scent travel right into my throat, making the fire worst, almost as bad as the transformation.

I dipped my head close to his neck and breathed in.

_Edward, don't! _Carlisle yelled in my head, breaking though Charlies grumbled thoughts, You're_ going to regret it later!_ I blocked him out, my nature taking over.

I dipped my head closer and pulled back my lips, setting my teeth on his neck and cutting through his skin easily. He screamed, but it didn't last long. I drank him dry. I drank a humans blood.

Once I was done I looked at what I did, knowing it was bad. My eyes would be red, so Bella would know what I did. She'll hate me.

I looked back at my family, "I'll be back later." I dashed off towards the woods.

I knew were I was going. To the meadow. Right now I couldn't remember if I ever took Bella here, but I couldn't fight over that. I had a problem, a big problem. I sat down and started thinking.

Bella's human, I drank human blood. How am I going to get all that control back that I had? It's going to take years. I have to return to Bella. I told her I would never leave her. I can't leave her because of something I did, even if it was on accident. It was my instinct. Bella, she'll have to hate me. Hate what I've done. Yes, I killed her uncle, she knows that, but she doesn't know that I drained him dry. She can't find out about that. She never can. How do I change my eyes back quickly? To their golden color? I can't go back with red eyes. She knows what that means.

There has to be a way. What if I were to over fill myself with animal blood? Would that take over the red? I didn't think it would but I would have to try.

I stood up and searched for a near by herd of deer. I first took down the larges buck, then the larges doe. I knew that wouldn't be enough so I slaughtered at least have the herd, but I got tired of running around, chasing them.

I searched for a pool of water, anything that would reflect my face. I found a small puddle not to far from where I slaughter the last deer. I looked in only to be disappointed. The deers did nothing. My eyes were still the blazing red they were before.

I fell back on my butt next to the puddle and hung my head in my hands.

_I'm such a screw up, _I thought bitterly.

_No your not Edward, _my nice side augured.

_Your always into trouble. You should have never involved yourself with the girl. She's bad news, _my monster side argued, _just run away. She'll be fine._

_Just talk to her, Edward. I know she would understand._

Yes, Bella _might _understand or she might not. I'm afraid of what she'll do. Would she run away accusing me of being the true monster I am? Or will she be fine with it?

I put dibs on the running away one. But I don't want that to happen. Ugh! Maybe I should run away. It would make it better. My monster side is probably right. She'll get over me. I'm only one person, even if I am a vampire.

No, I can't run away from Bella. I promised her I wouldn't. Plus, I can't run away from her, I could never imagine it! The pain it would be. It'd be worst then the pain of the transformation. It'd be worst then the burning feeling I get around humans and while I hunt.

I knew I couldn't get headaches like humans, but it felt like I was getting one.

I needed help with this, someone close to Bella, closer then me. Alice. Alice wouldn't judge what I did. She would understand it, much like the rest of my family, but Alice knew more about Bella then even me. Alice was Bella's best friend. I could call Alice, have her idea of how she thinks Bella would act.

I reached into my pocket, but felt nothing. I reached into my other one. Nothing. My phone must have fell out when I was attacking Charlie. I groaned and rubbed my forehead. I felt like bashing it against a tree.

I heard rustling of leaves behind me and opened up my mind, not turning around. I didn't care if someone attacked me from behind. I felt like hell.

_You know, its not safe to keep your back to the world, Edward. _Alice's thoughts rang through my head. I didn't turn around, didn't even acknowledge she was there. _I saw that you would be looking for you phone to call me, but then that vision disappeared when you couldn't find it. And I saw your other thoughts, Edward. You can't run away from what you did. It was an accident, Bella would understand. But running away won't solve it. You'll kill her if you leave. You don't hear the way she talks about you when your not here, Edward, and I hide my thoughts so you don't read them. They're private, but now, I think is the time for you to hear them. She really loves you, Edward._

*In Alice's head, flashback*

_It played though a night were it was snowing, we were back at Forks and Alice was in my room, looking at Bella. The room was dark, but Bella was still up as you could see her eyes shining in the dark. It looked like tears glistening, about to spill over, "Alice, where's Edward?" Bella asked thickly._

_Alice put her hand on Bella's head, smoothing out her hair. Alice's face looked over at the alarm clock, showing me the time. It was 2:47 in the morning, "He went out hunting. This is he's first time not being back before you woke up. I'm sorry. But it's okay. He'll be back, Bella. Just go back to sleep."_

_"Are you sure he'll be back?" She asked not really believing it._

_"Yes, I'm positive, Bella. He loves you too much to leave you." Alice said and Bella half smiled._

_"Okay, when he comes back tell him I love him, okay?" She asked and Alice nodded._

_"I can do that Bella. Anything for my sister. I love you. Night." She hugged Bella and left._

_The scene shifted into a new version. This time they were outside int the yard, still at the house in Forks. It was a sunny day. This time, it was Emmett who was with Bella. _

_"Hey, Bells!" Emmett yelled, scaring her, but then they both laughed it off. "You know, I think Edward really likes you." Bella looked at him with that beautiful blush on her cheeks._

_"You really think so?" She asked, turning back to Esmes garden to pull some weeds._

_"I sure in the Hell am!" He laughed. "But I don't think I like it." He said seriously._

_Bella's smile dropped, "Oh, why?"_

_Emmett chuckled, "Bella, Bella, Bella. He's a guy, not to mention a 109 year old virgin. I'm sure he's just dying to get some, Bella. So, you can't trust boys. I don't want my 'lil sis to get hurt do it? Trust me, I love you. I don't want to see you hurt._

_"You just said not to trust guys, and your a guy." Bella giggled._

_"Bellsy! I'm serious!"_

_She stood up, brushing off her knees, "So am I, Emmett! Edward's fine, I love him and he loves me. Just cool it!" Bella yelled, pointing at Emmett and he bust out laughing._

_"Feisty, aren't you." Bella rolled her eyes._

Alice played through many of those like that, all involving someone in the family and Bella saying she loved me. It was sad. To think I thought of leaving such a beautiful creature. To think that she wouldn't love me even still.

I looked behind me, to look at Alice and I gave a half smile, "Alice. Thank you."

"Edward, I love you. I don't want to see you hurting. And I love Bella, I don't want to see her hurting. So, please come back. I know she'll accept you. She was worry about you when you left. She didn't know why. She thought you were leaving her. Come back and reassure her that you aren't leaving her."

I thought about what Alice just said. Bell thought I was leaving her? No! I promised I would _never _leave her and I mean it!

I hauled myself from the ground and walked over to Alice, wrapping my arms around her tiny form, "Thank you Alice, for talking sense into me." I pulled back and smiled at her.

"No problem. Now go get your girl!" She said, pointing the way to the house and that's the way I went.

I felt excited about returning, but as the house came into view I slowed down and I started getting scared. Alice's little pep talk didn't last all the way.

_Come on, Edward, _I thought.

**Well now, there you go! What do y'all think? Please review!**


	33. Chapter 33

_"No problem. Now go get your girl!" she said, pointing the way to the house and that was the way I went._

_I felt excited about returning, but as the house came into view I slowed down and I started getting scared. Alice's little pep talk didn't last all the way._

_**Come on, Edward**__, I thought._

I took a deep breath and walked up to the porch. Everyone, minus Bella, knew I was home and why I left in the first place. It saddened me to think that Bella might not love me anymore for what I have done. But I didn't let that over take me before I stepped through the door.

I pushed it open, ready to see everyone's disapproving faces, but I was met by no one. Did they think I was going to hurt Bella because I drank human blood? Did they move her away from me?

I took a deep breathe, breathing in search of Bella's beautiful scent. I easily found it which was a relief, but it burned my throat. "Bella?" I called out so she could hear I was here.

I heard a small gasp. "Edward?" Her voice cracked, meaning she was crying.

I quickly ran upstairs and Emmett was standing in front of her door, cross armed. _Edward, you can't go in there. I'm sorry._

"Emmett, let me in." I said trying to push him out of the way.

"Edward. Edward. Let me go!" I heard Bella yell from the other side of the door.

"No, Bella, I'm sorry. I can't let you." Esme pleaded with her.

"Emmett! Let me through!" I shoved him more out of my way but only a fraction. He easily over powered me.

_I can't. You're not safe for her. _Emmett said moving back to his original place before I moved him.

"Stop it!" Bella screeched and the door opened behind Emmett. Bella squeezed between the door jam and Emmett, coming to me but before she could get to my open arms Emmett's hand shot out, before it could even register in my mind.

"Stop. You can't get near him, Bella." Emmett said, staring at me. I felt like a zoo animal. You can look but no touching is permitted. That's not how I wanted it. I wanted it like it used to be.

"Emmett!" Bella and I yelled at the same time, but he didn't flinch.

"What's wrong with him, Emmett!? He's the same Edward!" Her eyes trailed to mine and I had the urge to close them as she gasped, stumbling backwards slightly, "Y-Your eyes." she whispered wide-eyed.

I took a step forward and Emmett's hand shot out, stopping me. "Bella. Bella I'm sorry. I couldn't stop myself. I'll never hurt you. Please forgive me. Please." I begged. I knew I sounded like a little child but I needed Bella like humans needed water or food. She was my life. She was what kept me whole. I couldn't imagine my life without her.

"Wha- What happened?" Her small hands gripped Emmett's forearm for dear life.

Should I lie? She was not stupid. I just needed to tell her. I took a deep breath, very bad idea. Bella's scent traveled into my chest, burning everything in its path and setting a fire that needed to be quenched. I slid my foot forward, then the other one and everyone was quick to react on stopping my attack at Bella. I went to lunge at her and Emmett stepped up. I smashed into him, falling back, hard. That didn't stop me though.

I hoped right back up, attacking again. I made sure to read Emmett's mind and dodged him when he went to attack me. Bella was further in the room so I had to go through more people, plus worry about the ones behind me.

I easily dodged Esme. I looked behind me quickly and checked my mind. I saw them try to figure out how to catch me while running at me. Next was Jasper, and he was going to be difficult. "Move!" I spat.

"Stop, Edward! Think about what your doing!" Jasper yelled, putting his hand out, "This is Bella! The Bella you love and never want to hurt. Think!" I didn't stop. I knew, in a very small part of my brain that I wanted to stop, but my animal instincts where stronger and wanted the sweet scent to quench it.

I shoved right into him, causing a thunderous sound and we both fell to the floor but I hopped right up like nothing happened. There was no one between me and the sweet, pleasant smell. I grinned and lunged.

There was a familiar scream that echoed in my ears. It was Bella. The Bella I held in a strong iron grip, my mouth inches from her neck. Her scream quieted for a second as she caught her breath but it started right back up.

"Edward! Stop!" Jasper yelled at me, then Esme and Emmett.

Their arms closed around me, pulling me away from Bella. They pulled me out the door and Esme shut the door in my face, staying in the room with a crying Bella, while Emmett and Jasper dragged me out of the house. As far as possible from Bella.

They took me out the backyard, practically throwing me to the ground like a rag doll. "What the hell happen back there, Edward!?" Emmett yelled.

My throat was still on fire so it came out raspy, "I- I don't know." I whispered, looking down at the ground.

"Well you better get over yourself! If you would have killed Bella I would have killed you, for good!" Emmett yelled, clenching and un-clenching his fists. _He better hope I don't punch him to China because I sure as hell want to._

He had all the reason to.

"She is family, Edward. Next time think!" Jasper snapped, glaring at me.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I yelled jumping up, "I can't help it! You know how hard it is to control your thirst around humans even if we just hunted animals! Try resisting humans after drinking human blood! It's not easy! Stop blaming me!" They didn't get it! They didn't get how hard it was to resist the wine when it was sitting right in front of me, waiting to be drunk from the glass.

_Ugh! Stop, Edward! It's Bella!_

"Edward, I do know how hard it is. Remember how I was in the war and I drank human blood for so long, then I come into a town, a small warm diner and I didn't kill anyone. I suffered but I didn't kill anyone." Jasper said and I threw myself on the ground. He was right. I was so selfish.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"Maybe you should tell Bella that. You almost killed her, Edward." Jasper set his hand on my shoulder.

"I know I did. Please don't say that anymore." I felt tortured every time he said that. I would never be able to feel safe around Bella anymore.

"He's only saying the truth, as hard as it might be." Emmett said, trying to help, but he didn't. He only made it worse.

"You're right. I need to apologize to Bella, but I can't. I almost attacked her not even five minutes ago." I hung my head in my hands. I felt so weak right now.

"When your ready." They both disappeared, leaving me by myself in the middle of the yard.

I sighed.

_Thanks god. Thanks so much. I never really believed in you as a vampire. I really never had the reason to, but now I think you do really exist. If there is an after life for our kind you are trying to damn me more then I already am. You want me to go to Hell with nothing, don't you?_

I growled in frustration. That was when I heard a car coming up the driveway. I looked up to see a Mercedes speeding down the driveway. Esme probably called him to come home.

I looked back down at the ground, completely blocking any thoughts from coming through. The door slammed shut and Carlisle started running in my direction.

"Edward, are you okay?" he asked, kneeling next to me.

I nodded, "Yeah. What about Bella?"

**I decided to stop here. Sorry for the late update. My computer wasn't working for the past three days. Review! ... asked me to put some recommendations for some stories, but I don't read much so, this is all I got. Midnight Run (Inthemadhouse) is a great story, it's Alice and Jasper. In the End (Jasperluver48) is a Bella/Jacob story. Yellow Rose of Texas (The Stellars) is a Jasper story from the war. The I'll Catch you (ElissaB), it's Bella/Emmett/Edward/Jasper. Haha. The stories are on my favorites. :) Review!**


	34. Chapter 34

_I looked back down at the ground, completely blocking any thoughts from coming through. The door slammed shut and Carlisle started running in my direction._

_"Edward, are you okay?" he asked, kneeling next to me._

_I nodded, "Yeah. What about Bella?"_

I didn't want to look at Carlisle accusing eyes, at least that's what I thought they would be. I almost killed Bella because I'm a vampire. I almost killed their only human daughter. How could I face something like that? Carlisle has to be mad at me. It might not sound like it in his voice but he's good at masking that, and I wasn't going to look into his mind, that would only make it worst. I'll never be able to go back into that house and be with Bella again. I think I pushed the limit this time.

"Edward, look at me." Carlisle said resting his hand on my shoulder. I didn't listen to him, I kept my eyes on my ground, "Edward." He said sharply and I slowly lifted my head to look at him, "Bella, she is fine just a little shaken up, but you can't go back in the house for a few days. I'm sorry, but you need to get your thirst under control first. Go hunting. We'll take care of Bella."

I shook my head, "No, I can't. I can't leave Bella. I have to apologized, Carlisle. I can't go. I- I almost..." I couldn't say the words out loud but he nodded knowing what I wanted to say.

"I know, Edward. But your not stable. You must stay away for a little." He said frowning. He didn't like telling me to stay away from the girl that showed me the light at the end.

"I can't." I whispered, defeated, "I told her I would never leave her. I can't take that back. It would kill me. Please don't make me Carlisle."

He sighed and look up into the sky, "Edward, if you slip again I swear. You will have Emmett, Jasper, or myself at your side at all times you're next to Bella, do you hear me?" He looked back at me.

I nodded, still not completely happy about be watched but still feeling better because I can talk to Bella.

"You still have to go hunting first. And please, try not to put to much more stress on Bella, she is pregnant, Edward."

I set my head on my knees, "I know." I'm glad that son of a bitch is dead, but there are still reminders of him. I should really get rid of that thing, but we need to talk about it first, again, "Carlisle?" I picked up my head, "What can happen to Bella if we keep the child?"

"Well, I don't think anything to her, just pain, but the baby can be premature, dead, or have my problems. " I sighed and stood up slowly.

"Can I talk to Bella?"

His eyes went wide sightly, "Edward, I don't think that's the best idea. Maybe after you hunt."

"Carlisle, face it. I hunted for 3 hours and it didn't work. Can I just talk to her? I need to apologize, I need to do something. I can't stand the guilt that I feel right now."

"I'm going to be with you, along with Emmett and Jasper." I nodded, it was probably for the best anyway, as mush as I didn't want to admit it. I walked up the front porch and stood there at the door. It was time to face my fear.

I opened the door and stepped in, Carlisle right behind me. I started for the stairs, but I was stood by a growling Emmett, "I don't think so Edward. You can't go up there."

"Yes, he can Emmett, just you come with and get Jasper too. Someone has go to be with him until he is under control once again." I passed Emmett and ran up the stairs, stopping at Bella's door and I knocked.

"Bella?" I called and there was no answer, "Bella please. I want to say something."

There was a small gasp and Esme shushing her, "I don't want you to go Edward." Bella cried and that's exactly what I feared. This is why I wanted to come a apologize.

"Bella, I could never leave you. I love you too much. Please, I want you to understand that."

"Go in." Carlisle said, opening the door for me and I stepped in.

Bella was in Esme's lap with tears running down her face in streams, "You won't leave me?"

I shook me head and stumbled forward, "Never, Bella. You mean the world to me and I can't live without you. You brought the light to my life again. I love you."

"I love you, too." She sat up and moved so she was n the bed and Esme was next to her, "I don't care what happends. I will face it for you, Edward. It was nothing. Nothing happen." She smiled lightly, but I didn't smile back.

"Bella, I'm a monster that almost killed you and I killed your uncle."

"Th- That was fine! He needed killed, Edward. Don't please. Stop." The tears came down more.

"Bella, please stop crying." I walked up to her and Esme flashed up into a standing position. I held my breath and hugged her. The warmth from her skin still started up a furious fire in my throat but I kept Bella in my head to keep it low, "I don't want to see you cry. I will never leave you." Well, there I just used up some of my breath.

"Okay. Good." She squeezed me tight, like she was never going to let go, and I was fine with that, "I love you."

**Um, okay, how was that? I don't think it was my best ones, but it was still a chapter, right? Review! And if you have any suggestions for the next chapter, share. :) Review! :**p


	35. Chapter 35

**Okay, I'm sorry if this chapter isn't completely accurate but I'm not experienced with this kind of thing so... yeah. Enjoy!**

_"Bella, I'm a monster that almost killed you and I killed your uncle."_

_"Th- That was fine! He needed killed, Edward. Don't please. Stop." The tears came down more._

_"Bella, please stop crying." I walked up to her and Esme flashed up into a standing position. I held my breath and hugged her. The warmth from her skin still started up a furious fire in my throat but I kept Bella in my head to keep it low, "I don't want to see you cry. I will never leave you." Well, there I just used up some of my breath._

_"Okay. Good." She squeezed me tight, like she was never going to let go, and I was fine with that, "I love you."_

"I love you, too." I squeezed her back. I felt like I could do this; talk to Bella without my family hovering over me. I looked behind me, "Can we please have some privacy?" Carlisle went to answer but Bella bet him to it, sounding a little shaky.

"I- I don't know if tha- that's the best idea." She bowed her head away from me so I couldn't look her in the eyes.

I was a little disappointed that Bella didn't trust me enough but I guess I did just kill her so it's understandable. "It's okay, Bella." I whispered, "I just want to talk about the thing you have in you. I know you said you wanted to keep it, but there will be problems. The thing-"

"Edward, its not a thing. It's a child. It might not be exactly the best but its still not a thing."

"The child might be born premature and that means we would have to go to the hospital because Carlisle can't bring that type of equipment home. Yes, he brings other things home but nothing like the things you'd need for the kid. Or it can be born dead. Or it could have health problems. 99% chance this kid won't be completely healthy." I didn't want to be hard on her but I wanted to get the point across. I really don't want her having the child, but since shes the one having it it's up to her.

"I'm having the kid." She said firmly and she rubbed her stomach.

I didn't want to argue with her. I really didn't want her having a kid that was made from her own uncle. I sighed and stood up, pinching the bridge of my nose, "Are you sure you want to do this?" She nodded, "You have an ultra machine don't you Carlisle?"

"Yes, I just need to hook it up."

"Will you do that, we need to see how far along she is. How much more time we have until with have this thi... kid." I changed what I was saying when Bella 'cleared' her throat.

He left the room. I looked back at Bella. I knew she was pretty far along since her belly bulged out quite a bit, but I wasn't sure. "Okay." Carlise called from the room above us. I picked Bella up and took her up the flight of steps and into the room.

"Bella, to be a normal pregnancy you must be close to 40 weeks.." I sent Bella down on the bed and Carlisle pulled up her shirt a little and applied a clear cream to her belly. He took the device and ran it across her stomach, watching the monitor as he did. Bella was looking at it in awe. Carlisle didn't say anything the whole time. When he was done he shut off the monitor and wiped the stuff of her stomach. "Your around 35 weeks so you have about 5 weeks yet to go; one month."

Bella smiled and rubbed her stomach, "Did you hear that baby? One month." I liked how she acted as if the baby was a... good one. Not one convinced by her uncle. She looked up at me and smiled and I forced a smile back. I really want this thing gone.

**Yes, I know it's short, but please review and I will start working on the next chapter as soon as I post this one and I might have it up today or tomorrow. Review! :)**


	36. Chapter 36

_"Bella, to be a normal pregnancy you must be close to 40 weeks.." I sent Bella down on the bed and Carlisle pulled up her shirt a little and applied a clear cream to her belly. He took the device and ran it across her stomach, watching the monitor as he did. Bella was looking at it in awe. Carlisle didn't say anything the whole time. When he was done he shut off the monitor and wiped the stuff of her stomach. "Your around 35 weeks so you have about 5 weeks yet to go; one month."_

_Bella smiled and rubbed her stomach, "Did you hear that baby? One month." I liked how she acted as if the baby was a... good one. Not one convinced by her uncle. She looked up at me and smiled and I forced a smile back. I really want this thing gone._

A good two weeks went by and Bella's contractions started getting stronger and shes hardly ever in a good mood so I caught her right now in one of her rare good moods, "Bella can I ask you something?"

"Wait, will you go get me a cheeseburger first?" She smiled at me and I sighed but nodded. I went downstairs and took out the hamburgers, cheese and a pan. I cooked the burger and put mustard and ketchup on it and took it up to her.

"Here." I handed it to her and she looked at it.

"Edward. I want one of those huge ones from McDonald's. You know, the greasy unhealthy ones."

"Bella, key word, unhealthy. Eat this please."

"Fine!" She unhappily took the sandwich and devoured it in seconds. She let out a small burp, "Excuse me. Now, what did you want to ask me?"

I knelt down next to her hand grabbed her hand, "Bella, I love you. Will you marry me?"

She gasped, "Really!? Yes!" I pulled the ring out of my pocket and placed it on her finger. She shifted to her knees and went to throw her arms around me went she left out a sharp gasp of pain. She clenched her teeth together so she didn't scream, but the pain got to her and she left out a small scream. "Edwa- Edward!" She cried.

I grabbed my phone and dialed Carlisles number. Everyone went hunting today. Today of all days. "Carlisle, I think it's time." He said he's on his way and would be there in 3 minutes. I snapped the phone shut and went to Bella's side.

Bella leaned over the side of the bed and her hamburger came back up. I brushed her hair back as she continued to cry out. I felt useless.

Carlisle ran into the room and instantly got to work. I was getting frustrated with Bella's screaming and Carlisles running around that I just up and left after kissing Bella on the forehead.

I would come back when I heard screaming of the damn kid... maybe.

Yeah, I didn't make it really far when I left the room. I wasn't able to be to far from Bella. I sat down in front of the door and just waited. Everything in the room quieted down and I heard no screaming of the kid.

I stood up and peeked into the room, "Is he...?" I trailed off as I watched Carlisle to get the kid to cry but smacking it. It choke but started screaming. It was really tiny so I could tell it was premature, being born 3 weeks ahead of time.

Carlisle ended up being able to bring everything he need from the hospital.. He was only going to borough it so he had to return it as soon as we were done with it. He set the small child in the plastic box, pretty much, and was looking over it.

"Can I see it?" Bella asked in pants.

"Just rest for a little." Carlisle said without looking at Bella.

I walked over to her and grabbed the hand that had the ring on it and held it up, "Exciting day, huh?" I asked looking down at it. "Proposal and kid. Wow." I joked half heartily.

"What?" Carlisle asked looking at Bella's hand.

"Alice didn't tell you?" I then noticed Alice didn't say when the kid would come either, "She hasn't said much about the future actually."

"Um, she wasn't really able to see the future because of the kid, it was blurry and we didn't want to tell you because we didn't want to worry you. But what's this about a proposal?"

I decided to ignore the first part for now, "Yeah, I proposed to her right before the pain happened." I chuckled, "Bad timing I guess."

"No, no, Edward. I think the timing was great.... More romantic." Bella smiled.

I can't really see how after putting the ring on your finger then you screaming in pain right after is romantic but okay then. I smiled, "You amaze me with the words that come out of your mouth, Bella." I wiped off her damp forehead then brushed her hair back. I sighed with the next question that came out of my mouth, "What are you naming it?"

"Well.... its a boy, right?"

"No, actually its a girl."

"Oh, well, what about Patrica?" Well, what a surprise.

"Patrica?" I asked skeptically.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that name, Edward?" She asked sitting up.

"Well, no, love, but it's a little-" I was cut off.

"A little what? I think its a beautiful name!"

"Old fashion?" I knew that was a bad word to use.

"Old fashion?" Bella giggled, "Oh yeah." She rolled her eyes.

**Okay, here's the chapter. The ends kind of rushed because I wanted to finish it for you guys. Review!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Sorry for not updating in like four weeks, but I had major writers block as what to write, so this is probablly a crappy chapter, but I guess its a major chapter.**

Its been two hours since Patrica has been born. And she isn't doing very well. Her tempeter is really low, almost deathly low so we have heat lights on her. But even so her tempeture is staying the same and it's not looking very good for her.

Does Bella know this? Of course not. She would be devastated if she knew that her evil little baby was dying. Plus, she was sleeping, not like I would tell her if she wasn't. I know I sound mean by thinking what I am, but it's true, I don't want to hurt Bella by telling her this. She will get all worked up and the kid will end up being fine. Maybe. But, like I said, it's not loking to go for the kid, so I can't be certain. That's why everyone in the family has agreed not to tell her about the condition of the child.

We moved Bella to my room across the hall so if she were to wake up she wouldn't see the kid. And we were currentally looking the thing over because we couldn't do much but wait and hope. Sorta. I really don't want it to live since its a monster child, but like Carlisle said when I was glaring at it, it wasn't its choice to come into this world. And I had to unfortanaly agree to it.

Okay, I have to admitt, I am a _little _attached to it. but that's because it came from Bella, my faincee.

I looked down at it, "Patrica." I whipsered and grabbed her still hand. I could tell the diffrence between my cold skin and her warmmer skin, but there wasn't much of a diffrence like there should be. She was deffiently losing heat, even with the lights.

I looked up at Carlisle who was staring at Patrica and running ideas around in his head, "Carlisle?"

He didn't even look up, _yes, Edward?_

"Do you think she'll die?" I asked, still looking at him, though he wasn't looking at me.

_I'm not an Alice, and even if I was I still wouldn't be able to tell you. But with how fast she's losing heat and that she is premature I highly doubt she will. There is a 10 percent chance that she will pull through, but most people can't with that low of a percentage. So no._

Those last two words hurt more. Yes, they hurt me, even though I don't really like her. I'm still, like I said, a little attached. They hurt more because they were blunt and short, "What should we tell Bella?"

_Do you want he to see her almost dead or dead? _He asked in his head and I thought.

"I don't know what one is better."

_Well, if I had to choose, I would say dead. Then she can try to cope, instead of trying to save an almost dead child._ I nodded, excepting that as an answer.

Two more hours went by and Patricia slowly started slipping away at midnight. After she stopped breathing Carlisle placed a blacket ofer half her body. Before covering her face with it he kissed her forehead and turned to me, "We can tell her in the morning. Or whenever she wakes up. I'm sorry that you are the one to tell her Edward, but she's the closes to you, I'm pretty sure. And I would think that she'd want to hear it from you." He stepped towards me and rested his hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry, son. If you need me, I will be in my study."

He slowly walked out of the room, hunched over himself. I felt bad for him. He feels horrible for not saving a childs life. Exspecially Bella's child. It might take days for him to speak like him normal self, even if he trys to hide it from the rest of the family I'll always know. He'll always rememeber this day and he will never forgive himself.

I took a step towards Patricia and pulled back the blanet to reveal her face, "I'm sorry." I whispered and bent down to kiss her forhead, replacing the blacket after. I took a step back and looked at the door. Someone was outside of it, someone I didn't want to deal with.

I walked over to it and opened it. There stood a tall blond, Rosalie, "What?" I asked, not at all hiding my anger and saddness.

"I never saw anyone that held so many emotions in him. And I know you love that kid, even if you don't admit it. I see it in your eyes." She started off, "But I don't think you're the right person to tell Bella. I think there is someone better," She paused, "Okay, two people. And then maybe you would be better to tell you, but then the other two people would be better to help her cope." Her hand was on her hip and she looked at me.

"Okay." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"You go tell Bella now then me and Esme will come up, okay?" She said giving me simple directions; I nodded, "Edward, this will work. I know it." She said in such a soft, caring voice you couldn't believe she was actually the one talking.

I nodded again, "Okay, thanks." We stood there awckwardly for a few minutes until I cleared my throat, "I guess I'll go do that then." HSe nodded and moved aside so I could walk past.

I paused at the door and looked behind my shoulder at Rosalie, _Good luck. _

I sighed and pushed open the door. Bella was sitting up in her bed, looking at me. He eyes were blood shot and puffy, "Why were you crying?" I asked as I rushed over to her bed and took her into my arms.

"I- I know what happened." She whispered.

I sighed and rested my head on hers. I really wished I could have told her. No, I wishI told her sooner, "How?"

"I- I kinda- I kinda guessed when- when I woke up he- here." She studdered through her sentence and I pulled her tighter and slowly rocked her.

"I'm sorry." I whispered into her ear and she shivered.

She sobbed one and sniffled, trying to hide them.

There was a knock at the door, _Edward? _Esme thought and then pushed the door open.

"I have to go, bella, but Esme and Rosalie are here." I kissed the top of her head and picked her up, setting her backk down on her bed. I slipped out of the room and closed the door. I stood there, not knowing what to do next.

**Okay! Again, so so so sorry for not pdating, but ihad writers block and I have it again. I have no clue what to have Edward od, so please people, give me ideas. :) Review!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Sort of a Steve-Edward bonding chapter! :D**

_She sobbed one and sniffled, trying to hide them._

_There was a knock at the door, **Edward**? Esme thought and then pushed the door open._

_"I have to go, Bella, but Esme and Rosalie are here." I kissed the top of her head and picked her up, setting her back down on her bed. I slipped out of the room and closed the door. I stood there, not knowing what to do next._

Maybe I should do something for Bella? I mean, her 'child' just died. Yeah, I don't really enjoy the thought of her being raped then getting pregnant by her uncle, of all people, but like Carlisle said, the thing—baby, sorry—didn't choose to come into this world. But neither did Bella. Probably not even Charlie!

I walked downstairs and went to sit on the couch but stopped when I saw a form under the covers. I could tell by the thoughts about who it was but I wanted to be sure. I yanked the covers back and there he was, Steve. I totally forgot about him when I ran Bella upstairs. I sat the covers back down but he started moving around and his breathing started to get heavier so that meant he was getting up.

"Hey?" He asked groggily, slowly opening his eyes.

"Um, Steve?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"Can you move over?" He nodded and pulled his legs up. I sat down and thought about what I could do to help Bella. I know that just Esme and Rosalie alone, wouldn't be able to help her. I mean, yeah, they are both experienced with that type of thing, but I still would like to think that she would need me.

"Hey, man, are you okay? You look like shit."

I looked up to him and laughed darkly, "Do you think I'm okay?"

"Hey, hey," He said holding up his hands, "No need to go all evil vampire on me."

"I'm not going all "evil vampire" on you, Steve, but do you want me too? I'm not in the mood right now. Not after what's wrong with Bella."  
_What? Bella? _"What's wrong with her?" _They never tell me anything._

"She had the child, but it didn't survive." I frowned and looked down at the ground.

_Maybe that's a good thing. I mean, I'm no genius, but can't it have, like, birth defects? And that's my dad's baby for God's sake! I shouldn't even be thinking about the defects! My dad made that thing inside my cousin! "_Good!" he said a little too loudly, "Wait, look, I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to come out like that."

I huffed out the breath I hadn't known I was holding, it coming out as a short chuckle, "Its okay. I read your thoughts. I know what you mean."  
He nodded, then looked at me, "What?" _He didn't just say he read my thoughts, did he?_

"Yes, I read you thoughts."

"Oh, Okay…." He simply said.

We sat there awkwardly and he was the first to break the silence.

"Is Bella okay?" He asked, sitting up and I nodded.

"I guess she's okay, but she _is_ a little shaken up. I mean, even though that was Charlie's child she was still attached to it because she was the one carrying it. It was growing inside her body after all."

_How can this dude act so… nonchalant about this kinda talk? I mean, isn't it a little awkward for him? But I guess he's not normal, but neither is Bella. Oooo, that's a little low._

"Steve, this isn't weird for me to talk about, as I have been through medical school a few times." I smiled, "And, no, I agree, Bella isn't really normal."

"Naw, she's one messed up shit." There was a sharp silence that fell after that. I think we both realized the double meaning to that sentence.

"She's still pretty sweet though." I smiled wryly.

"Yeah, hey, I never gave you a 'talk'. Treat her right, or else... Don't ask me what the or else is because you are obviously stronger than me. Just please don't hurt her. But I can tell you are a good guy so I don't think I have to worry. Do I, now?" He eyed me then chuckled.  
"I would never dare hurt Bella on purpose, believe me. She is my life and always will be."

"That's good to hear, but I've heard that many times. I'm really protective of Bella because she was abused by her ex boyfriend before. That's when the abuse started with my father. I don't know why, though. You don't know how much I wanted to kill that bastard. At school it took Bella holding me back and my own 1% of will power not to kill him. I swear to god. Every gym class I would kill his ass in the sports. I would trip him; hurt him, whatever I could to get back at him. Most of the time the piece of shit ended up in the nurse's office. Of course, this was gym so I wasn't held accountable for it. I ended up getting away with it. But then I was walking in the hall to go get a drink in-between a class and I saw him talking to a shaking Bella. He was grabbing at her and she was crying. She wasn't being loud because he told her not to, and she listened from fright. I stepped up behind him quietly and I smashed his head into the closed locker next to Bella. I didn't care what happened to me, I just told Bella to run into the principle's office and tell him what was happening. While she was doing that I tackled him to the ground and hit him in the face with my fist over and over, yelling at him, telling him to leave her the fuck alone. To leave, and never show his fucking face again. I landed him in the hospital. He had a splintered arm, a broken nose and I fractured his skull with all the blows to the head. I came out with a bloodied up nose and a months worth of probation. So, yeah, I think I came out pretty good with that ordeal, but poor Bella."

He sighed, taking a deep breath after his rant then continued, "I still can't fuckin' stand that guy. Every time I see his face behind that football helmet I just want to beat his face into a bloody pulp. I can't stand what happened to Bella and I don't want that to happen. But I can see that I can trust you and that's what I'm happy about. You'll be a good man with her. Thank you." He smiled.

I was amazed and angered. I was angered at the fact that such a person would abuse such a wonderful girl. But I was amazed at the way Steve would protect his cousin. I was also amazed at Bella's bravery to date someone, even though that happened to her. I was a little disappointed that Bella didn't tell me and I had to learn this way, but I guessed that would be a very difficult incident to talk about.

"Wow, Steve. I can't believe you would go to such lengths... actually, you know what I can. Even if I were still human I would do whatever to protect the ones I love. I can't believe such a person would have the rotten guts to beat on such a beautiful, loving, smart young woman like Bella." I shook my head and rubbed my temples, fighting back my own anger.

"Yeah, she is a great girl. I just hate that damn Mike kid-"

"Mike! Mike Newton!" I growled and he flinched back.

"Yeah, that dude, you know that bitch?" He asked.

"Yes, I know him. I was in his grade once before. I hated him, the way he looked at girls. It was sickening. ugh, his thoughts where twice as bad—you cannot imagine. That's all he wanted. Everyone he went out with he never loved. He wanted to claim all the girls as his own. Fuck!" I surprised myself by saying that, as I never really cursed. "We should go kill him now!"  
"I agree!" He yelled and jumped up off of the couch.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Bella screamed from upstairs. I was trying not to listen but that just broke my barrier and it was inconceivable to ignore the pain in her voice.

"Bella?" I asked as I ran up the steps, "Bella?" I asked again as I opened the door.  
"Edward, get out!" Rosalie yelled.

Bella was curled up on the bed with her head in Esme's lap. There were tears running down her face and she was shaking.

**I really don't know how much longer this will be? Probably around ten more chapters. The thing is I don't know how to end this? Maybe after the wedding. I mean, to me that sounds like a good place to end, what about all of you guys? Does that sound good with you? Tell me in a review, and if you have any ideas for what to happen in chapters hit me up in a message. :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Summer break! Many chapters to come so be prepared! :D**

_"Bella?" I asked as I ran up the steps, "Bella?" I asked again as I opened the door._

_"Edward, get out!" Rosalie yelled._

_Bella was curled up on the bed with her head in Esme's lap. There were tears running down her face and she was shaking._

I wasn't going to listen to Rosalie. Shes my love and I was going to do all I could to help her, to make her happy. Whether that was running to the ends of the world or driving her to China. Dying right here and now, whatever it took.

There were heavy footsteps behind me and the familiar thoughts, _Fuck, what the hells wrong now?_

Steve.

"Steve please leave." I said advancing to Bella.

"Fuck, n-" He started but was cut off.

"No!No! No!" Bella screamed, "I want Steve." She cried and unsteadily sat up. She then stood and ran to Steve. She crashed into him making him stumble back, but not fall.

I frowned. What? She doesn't want me? "Bella?" I asked hurt.

She looked at me with sad apologizing eyes, but didn't say anything, just buried her head into Steve's chest. She had her skinny arms wrapped tight around his torso, holding on for dear life.

I was staring at her when I felt a soft hand on my shoulder, _Come on, Edward. She needs some time alone. _I didn't move. I was beyond shocked. I mean, no way was I mad, but she didn't want my help. She wanted Steve's. Why? What can he do that I can't? I can be her listener, her friend, her husband, her lover, her life, her everything. What can he be? He cousin and friend, that's it. I can be so much more.

_Stop being so selfish, Edward and let her have alone time with someone else._ My mind spoke to me.

I didn't move so Esme wrapped her arm around my waist and pulled me out the door.

We made it to the top of the steps by the time I spoke something out loud, "What did I do?" I looked into Esme's eyes and she shook her head.

"You did nothing, Edward. You are a great man to her. She just needs sometime with someone that knows her better." I raised an eyebrow.

"Your saying I don't know her?"

"No, no, what I'm saying is that you don't know her background life. I heard what you and Steve were talking about downstairs. You might not know her as well as you think. But Steve knows about it all. He was there for her when the going got tough, but now you are also here, so she has two plus us to look after her and ensure a more happy life. Just be patient for her, it'll pay off." With that Esme ran down the stairs before I could respond to what she said.

I looked down at the floor but I saw red heels in peripheral vision, "Are you going?" I asked in a sharp tone to let her know I wasn't kidding.

"No, because I know your dumb ass will go running back into that room as soon as I leave. So either you go downstairs with everyone else or you and I stay up here, your choice."

"You're so freaking annoying, Rosalie." I groaned and started down the steps.

"Someones sure getting a potty mouth on them," She said just as meanly.

"I'm not in the mood, so just quiet it." I reached the bottom of the steps and walked to the living room. I feel so useless. Here I am sitting on the couch while Bella is crying her eyes out. That's some boyfriend, let me tell you.

Rosalie sat on the other side of the couch and I sighed "What? re you going to babysit me or something?"

"Nope." She grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV, "Awe, a cute romance story." She said and turned up the volume.

I growled and stood up, walking away into the kitchen where Esme was, making food for Bella and Steve.

"How are you?" She asked with her back to mean, chopping something.

"Okay." I sat down on a bar stool and put my head in my hands.

"Son, I know this is hard but you just have to be patient. Bella loves you, its easy to see, but she needs other people too." She said softly and so motherly.

"I know and I can except that fact. I was just shocked that she would want Steve over me." I know I sound selfish, but I feel like I can talk to Esme about anything. Shes like my real mother I used to her, Elizabeth Mason. The only difference would be the way they look. They look nothing alike, which I'm actually glad for. I don't think I could stand seeing what used to be my mother everyday, even know shes dead and has been for over 100 years.

"I know, son." She stopped chopping and placed what looked like tomatoes in a pan.

I decided to change the subject, "What are you making?"

"This Mexican recipe I found on the computer. It's called Mexican style chicken." She smiled. Esme loves living the life as a mother, cooking food and helping with things. Esme really never had the need to use a kitchen until Bella came along and shes loving it. Even the drama she loves.

"Do you need help?" I asked and she looked around.

"Can you mash the garlic?" She pointed to four things of garlic sitting on the counter.

"Sure." I grabbed the garlic and smashed my hand on the garlic, mashing it on to the table.

"What are you doing Edward?" Esme looked over at me, "You're suppose to you the masher, Edward, not your hand." She said shaking her head and smiling.

I smiled sheepishly, "Sorry." I grabbed the masher and mashed the other three pieces. I find using my hand easier though, "I'm done." I said while throwing the masher in the sink.

"Okay, thanks. Will you bring it over and put it in the pot?"

I picked up all the little pieces the scraped the one off the table that I used my hand for and then walked it over to the stove, throwing it in.

"Thank you." She hugged me then went back to working on supper.

"Anything else?"

"Nope, I'm good."

I nodded and I noticed that I was keeping my head preoccupied by doing stuff so I wasn't listening to their conversation, but now I was doing nothing and sooo...

"YOU DID WHAT! STEVE WHY!" Bella yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I thought he had the right to know." He said calmly.

"The right to know! That's my business, not yours. I was going to tell him when I was ready!" She was still yelling, letting the whole house hear.

I looked back at Esme who was looking up at the ceiling. She caught me looking at her and looked away, _Stop listening, Edward._

I chuckled quietly at her, but I quit listening... as best I could anyway...

"Ugh, Steve, ugh!" Bella yelled.

**Okkkkkayyyy! So here ya go! Once I get this chapter up expect the next one the next day! (Tomorrow!) :) Review!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Okay, I am _so so so _sorry for not updating in like a month, but I was sort of stuck on what to do next. Sort of. I think it's more I'm not into this story anymore. I'm more into my Sequel to my Adopt story. So I'm really sorry that it takes so long to update, but it might be like this till the end of the story. **

**I find this story easy to write for it's just, I'm not into it. It comes to mind and I type it. I'm not going to give up on this story, no way. Just the chapters are going to be slow. Unless I ever feel like typing all day. But sorry for my complaining and the long authors note, onto the story!**

_**Oh come here you big ass. **She thought standing up with her arms stretched out. I walked into her hug and that's when the door opened._

_"Well this is new." Emmett said chuckling._

Me and Rosalie looked at Emmett, quickly pulling out of the hug. We are the two that hardly ever made contact. The last time Rosalie and I hugged was when she saved my but from the principles office. Carlisle was in a bad mood that day since he had three patients die in his care. So we didn't want to add anymore stress to Carlisle. It costs her too. That principle isn't right. Rosalie flirted a little and the principle flirted back. It was, ugh, ewe. I had to repay Rosalie for a whole ten years for that.

"Shut up, Emmett." Rosalie said and sat back down on the couch to finish her movie.

_Hey, how's Bella? _Emmett asked in his head. Why didn't he speak? I have no clue.

"She's fine. A little hurt, but okay. She's sleeping right now." I looked outside and it was pitch black out, "The baby passed, but we agreed that we would bury her here, near the woods." I chuckled lightly, "She just loves that idea; She thinks it's sweet." I shook my head.

"Sounds like Bella." Emmett said, smiling.

"Yeah, well, she tried seducing me." I shook my head again. Emmett eyes were wide.

"Well, ain't she brave." Of course Emmett would find that funny. _Seducing a vampire? Wow, Bella, Bella, Bella._

"I guess. But I didn't know what to do, and that's when Rosalie popped into my head." I smiled at her, thanking her with my eyes, "She told me what to do and now she's sleeping like a baby." I zoned into her sleep talking. She started saying my name and sighed contently.

"Edward, you were smart," He looked at Rosalie, "to take Rosalie's advice. She is a smart women. But I know you think of me as the dumb brother. But I can be just as smart as you. I know that she wants you that way. And she's going to want you that way before you change her. But I was talking to Carlisle and that's impossible since she was," He paused and winced as he said the word. He didn't like that fact that what happened to her is real and it's affecting her human life, "Raped. She's broken and only being a vampire will fix that. She has to be changed first and you have to tell her that. If you did it just now, and didn't listen to Rosalie, Bella would be in pain and possibly dying. You'd have to change her now and I know you don't want to do that. But Edward, you have to think of her now. If you change her into a vampire she won't be in pain of losing her... child."

Emmett didn't like calling it hers just as much as me, "She'll forget about her. Change her now and she'll never remember it. Then we can bury her far in the woods."

I cut him off in the middle of his speech, "Emmett, as great as that sounds, about making her forget, it wouldn't work on Bella. You know that she's want to remember her. Even if the thing caused her only grief."

"Yes, but if you change her she won't remember her to be mad at you. You know that?"

"Of course I do. But..." I trailed off.

"Okay, you two, Emmett. Great speech and Edward way to be there for your, um, fiancee, but look, isn't this Bella's choice? You have to go at it from all sides and give her everything Edward. You can;t leave out the things that you don't like. If there is something that you don't want that she does well then tell her why you don't want it. Then make her tell you her side." Rosalie said.

_You know she wants to be a vampire Edward. So give her that as an option. _She said in her head.

I nodded, "You're right." I looked at Emmett, "You both are right. It's just that. I don't know." I plopped down on the couch, bad idea since I heard it splinter under the force.

Rosalie was being very affectionate today because she put her hand on my shoulder, "Edward, it's okay. You're always good with your words, but that's when you're not so stressed. You need to go do something and get your mind off of things."

Ha. Like that's possible.

"Rosalie, I can't do that. I'll just suffer." I deserve it. I didn't say it out loud because both Emmett and Rosalie would disagee.

Rosalie stared at my face for a while, "Edward you don't deserve to suffer." My god! There goes with the mind reading again, "You didn't do anything."

Emmett disappeared outside, "Don't go get Jasper." I growled at him and he agreed, saying okay. I didn't believe him. He was lying. I growled again, deep in my chest.

"He's only trying to help." Rosalie said, smacking me lightly. I looked over her and half smiled.

"I know."

"Stop beating yourself up. You don't need it. You're already a mess." She showed me for her point of view. My eyes were black. My face pale as snow. Shadows under my eyes, just as black as my eyes themselves. My hair a total mess from running my hand through my hair over and over.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Damn it, Edward." She said furiously, her expression still soft, "You need to stop it."

A little pixie hopped into the room, "I couldn't help but listen into your conversation, but Edward, Bella will say yes to being a vampire. And she will say yes before you give yourself to her, you just have to talk her into it." Alice said. I looked up at her. She was just a messed up as I was. She was her normal perky self. She hair was spiked out. It was laying flat, her eyes coal black, "And it won't take long to convince her. You don't know how much she wants to be a vampire, Edward, you really don't."

"Thanks, Alice." She nodded.

"You're welcome Edward." Her eyes glazed over and she half smiled as it ended. I groaned.

"Jasper, go away." I hissed as he walked into the house.

"I'm sorry Edward. But you're a mess and you must calm down." I felt calm and peace come towards me and I tried fighting it off, letting my anger and sadness come to an all time high. Of course Jasper could always raise the intensity.

I growled and flew up. I grabbed the lamp that was on the end table and flung it at Jasper. He moved fast enough to miss it, but barley, "Stop it! I said stop it!" I yelled then ran past Jasper and out the door.

_Bella needs you now. She's up, Edward. _Alice said in her head and I stopped, already at the line between the woods and the yard.

**Review! :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**_Bella needs you now. She's up, Edward._**_ Alice said in her head and I stopped, already at the line between the woods and the yard._

I just stood there, stuck on what to do.

"Edward?" I heard Bella's voice from inside the house, "Edward where are you?" I still didn't move. I know she needs me, but could I go up there right now? Am I too stressed out to be around someone I could easily break? And she's already half broken right now so I would have to be three times careful and I don't think I can handle it.

"Bella. He's not here right now." Alice said somewhere in her room.

"Alice, where is he? What was that noise?" Her bed squeaked, either Alice sitting down or Bella moving around.

I heard a nervous laugh come from Alice, "Oh, you know Emmett. Such a joker."

"Sorry Bells, if I woke you up!" Emmett yelled from downstairs.

"That's okay, Em." She said then yawned.

"Maybe you should go back to bed." Alice said and the bed squeaked again.

"No Alice, maybe I should stay up until Edward comes back. I need to talk to him. It's important." She said and it was followed by another yawn.

I turned around and faced the house. I looked up to Bella's bedroom window. The light was still off. Alice never turned it on when she went in. Maybe she knows Bella will fall asleep.

Ugh, no. I should be up there right now. I should be the one talking to Bella, not Alice. I'm sure Alice could talk to her fine. She could do everything I could, but wouldn't it be better for Bella if I was up there right now. She would probably share more with me, right?

"I'm guessing you know what happened?" Bella asked and I heard no answer so I figured she nodded her head, "Can I even do it, right now? You know, after being..." Her sentence trailed off.

"No, Bella, I don't think you can." She whispered, "But there is a way."

"Being a vampire?" Again no answer. It was quiet for a while. And I by a while I mean a good ten minuets.

I just stood there, stiff as a board. I didn't move, I didn't breath, nothing.

"Do you think Edward would do it?" She finally asked.

"Bella, maybe. Probably. He loves you. He would do whatever you want him to. That includes changing you. But think about all the stuff you'll forget. What about... Patricia?" Alice is doing my work. This isn't right.

I took a breath and started to the house. I jumped up to Bella's window and hung onto the window sill. I knocked on the window and Alice was there, opening it for me. _I knew you'd be coming back._

"Bella, I'm sorry."I said as I pulled myself through the window.

"Edward, you're here." She sighed and smiled, "I missed you. And no, I'm sorry. You don't have anything to be sorry for. Really you don't. This is all my fault."

"Bella! None of this is your fault! You did nothing. What? You got yourself raped? You got yourself pregnant? I don't think you did. You killed the kid? No, again, no. You're the one that has nothing to be sorry about so just stop apologizing. I can't handle it." I started breathing heavily and I cursed under my breath.

_Calm the hell down Edward. She doesn't need that. _Rosalie said in my head.

"Bella, ugh, I'm sorry again." I didn't get an answer, "Bella?" I walked closer to the bed, "Bella are you okay?" A wet spot formed on her comforter, "Damn it. I shouldn't have come back here. I knew I wouldn't be able to handle this." I let a string of profanities run through my head.

Why did I just yell at her. Just because I'm stressed I shouldn't be yelling at her.

I sat down on the bed next to her and pulled her into my lap and wrapped the comforter around her, "Bella, I'm so sorry. You cannot believe how sorry I am, really." I kissed the top of her head.

"It's okay." She whispered in a sob and I groaned.

"No it's not. I just yelled at you for no reason. Maybe I should go and get myself under control." I said. It's not right that I can't be around her without flipping out or going crazy.

"No, don't leave me!" She yelled in my ear and threw her arms around my neck, keeping a tight grip.

I wrapped mine around her, and whispered in her ear, "I won't go anywhere."

It was quiet for a few minuets, then her grip tightened a little more, "Change me, Edward." She said, "I want you to change me tonight."

**Wow, okay, sorry for the super short chapter, but I thought this was a good place to stop. But since its short I will have the next chapter up soon.**


	42. Chapter 42

_**Okay, I know I said I would have the next chapter up later yesterday, after the first one, but my Internet decided it would crash once I went to save some of what I wrote. So, that sucked. But hey, I'm updating today. And who knows, maybe I will update twice. :D**_

_It was quiet for a few minuets, then her grip tightened a little more, "Change me, Edward." She said, "I want you to change me tonight."_

"No, Bella, I don't think you want that right now, do you?" I asked.

"Yes I do. What's so wrong with it? I'm broken right now. If you change me I will be fixed." Her voice was a little stronger.

"But think about all the stuff you will forget. You'll forget about the past. You'll forget what just happened yesterday, Bella." I said trying to change her course of action. I know she doesn't what to actually be a vampire. She's just trying to rush in, to make me happy. But something that makes her unhappy will make me unhappy.

"You can remind me Edward. Plus, name something _good _that happened in my past."

I smiled, "You met me." I know that's not what she meant by the past, but that's what _I _mean.

"Besides that." The way she said it made me feel a little hurt, but she didn't mean it that way, so I just let it past by. And I knew what she meant was all the bad stuff that happened to her.

"Okay, well, what if I did remind you? It still wouldn't be the same."

"Edward, I don't care. I just want you in my life forever. Please change me. That's all I want." She begged. She still wasn't looking at me and I pulled her way from me and looked in her face.

"You'll be in pain for 3 days, love. Do you really want that?" I could easily remember the transformation. A lot of the times that's all you remember from your human memories. Sometimes stronger human memories stay, but was the pain runs through your body it's like it take away the memories. The memories are like fuel to the fire burning inside you.

"I. Don't. Care." She said, emphasizing each word, "I can deal with it because it will give me forever with you. And I've dealt with pain many times before." She said softer.

"Okay," I said defeated, "I will change you. But not now; tomorrow. Tomorrow, after we bury Patricia."

She nodded and rested her head against my shoulder, "I'm sorry." I just sighed and ignored her.

"You should go back to bed for now, just till morning. You have about 4 hours to go." I went to stand up but she pulled me down.

"No. We'll go bury her now. Then after that you can change me. Please Edward?"

Well, she had me at the please, "Bella, really? Are you really ready for this? Are you sure you're not just doing this for me?" I smoothed out her hair, "I don't want you to do something that you aren't ready for. Because if this doesn't make you happy then it won't make me happy. Please know that."

"I am ready. I'm ready to be like you."

Again defended I agreed, "Fine." Why can't Rosalie pop into my head _now? _Now that I need her. Maybe I'm doing something right this time and that's why she's not coming in and telling me what to do, "Um, you can get changed and meet me downstairs." I said to her and stood up from her bed. On my way out I turned on the light and closed the door behind me.

I walked downstairs and everyone was downstairs waiting for me.

"Awesome, we're gonna have a new vampire in the house." Emmett said smiling and I just glared at him.

"Son, we already buried the girl. We'll just show Bella where and all, just in case she wants to say anything."Carlisle said, resting his hand on my shoulder. Yay, now I get to change her all the sooner.

"Thanks." Well, at least she doesn't get to see her dead.

Bella, a few minutes later, came down the stairs and came up to me, taking my hand. The tears stopped but I was pretty sure they would start again within the next 5 minutes.

"Bella, dear, are you okay?" Esme asked and Bella nodded.

"I'm fine, Esme. Thanks." She smiled a little.

I started walking towards the door and Bella followed, along with the rest of the family. I proceeded into the dark woods. Bella came in closer to me, "Do you want to go back in?" I whispered.

"No, I'm okay." I kept walking until we came to a freshly dug up and refilled hole.

Bella kept a tight hold on my hand and looked at the mound of dirt, probably letting it sink in. The only child she had was dead. She was never going to have another one, not once I changed her. It might have been her uncles, but it grew inside her. It had a place in her heart.

She let go of my hand and knelt down. There was a purple flower next to her knee she picked up, "You're going to be missed, Patricia. But you're probably in a better place right now. I'm sorry you were brought into this world the way you were, only to be taken out of it. But don't worry. You'll have fun up there. Nothing can stop you. I love you." She placed the flower on top of the hill and stood up.

She didn't say anything when she turned around, walking through a hole that the others left for her.

I cocked my head to the side and started following.

_She needs a little time, Edward. Wait until she gives you the go ahead to change her. _Carlisle thought.

"I will." I'll wait forever for her to say it, because I'm really not looking forward to this. I don't want to bite Bella to change her into a monster, but I guess I agreed. And I'm not going to take back a promise I gave her.

**Okay, this story totally sucks, right? Tell me how bad it is. Seriously. :p**


	43. Chapter 43

_"I will." I'll wait forever for her to say it, because I'm really not looking forward to this. I don't want to bite Bella to change her into a monster, but I guess I agreed. And I'm not going to take back a promise I gave her._

We all slowly walked back to the house, "Is she ready for this, Alice?" I asked looking at her.

"Well she thinks she is. In my visions she is a vampire." She said, looking at me, maybe gauging my reaction.

I only nodded, "Is there any hesitation, Jasper?" I looked from Alice to Jasper and he nodded.

"Yes, but only very little. But she has a bit of hesitation whenever she's around you too. I doubt you ever noticed, but she does. Probably becasuse you are a vampire, but maybe because she's afraid of.. what you will do to her. Because, and I was trying not to eavesdrop, of Mike Newton." Even he said his name in a growl, "But we all know you would never hurt her. Even she does, but she can't help feeling it."

"I can understand her reason." I whispered. And I can, even if it's just a little. But it's not just Mike Newton, but probably guys over all. Because there was Charlie _and _Mike Newton. Mike was someone she trusted, but he set that trust on fire the first time he laid an unfaithful hand on her.

_Oh, how I want to lay an unfaithful hand on him, _I thought viciously in my head.

He and Charlie caused her to be the way she is, hesitant around even me, though she knows I won't hurt her. If her parents never died then would she still be like this? No, of course not. If that stuff never happened to her would she be in my life right now, as bad as it might have been for her. No, she probably wouldn't have. So is it safe to say that everything gets worse before it gets better? In her case, yes.

She started out with a loving family, then things go bad, but then they got worse, only to get better in the end when she found me and my family. Call it luck on her half or fate on mine, but I can't tell you what it is. I just know that it lend me to a perfectly imperfect person that happened to be broken and I had to fix her, which I'm willing to do against my better judgment.

I watched Bella as she submerged for the woods, maybe twenty feet away from us, and she turned around, "Are you coming, you slow pokes?" A smile was playing around her lips.

I was confused. Why is she suddenly in a chipper mood? I looked at Jasper and he felt my confusion and shrugged, _I have nothing to go with it._

"Yes, Bella, Love." I said and hurried to her side, quickly taking her hand.

Despite her mood I could hear her heart beating at a faster rate then normal, not much faster, but still faster then her normal rate. I didn't want to bring it up so I kept quiet, thinking maybe she's just scare of what's going to happen soon, but I'm sure she'll tell me to stop if she was frightened, right?

I mentally sighed at my answer. No, she probably won't tell me. Even if she broke out in a cold sweat and she started to hyperventilate she wouldn't tell me to stop, though I would. Of course I would. So would it be best for me to bring up the fact that her heart is racing?

"Bella, you okay?" I asked, looking down at her as we came near the steps of the house.

She smiled, "Of course I am, Edward. Why wouldn't I?"

Is she having a nervous breakdown?

"Your heart, it's racing." I said, walking up the steps.

"Oh, that old thing? Just ignore it. It's lying whatever it's telling you." She said quickly and I stopped on the last step.

"Bella, your heart is telling me you're scared. Do you really want me to change you right now? Are you really ready for this? To be a monster."

She giggled, "Edward, I told you already, I'm ready to be with you. Forever."

I shook my head and stood in front of her, holding onto her shoulders, "I can tell you're not ready, Bella. Please, just a few more years. Two years, that's all I'm asking for."

She was shaking her head before I even finished, "I'm ready for it today."

"No, you're not, Bella. You're not ready. Please. Listen to your heart. Your heart is telling you you are not ready." I said, pressing my hand against the spot that her heart beats at, one that will soon stop beating in on a few minutes if I can't stop it.

"Oh Edward. That little thing doesn't know what my head is thinking." She tapped on her head and tried to push pass me, but I easily stopped her.

"No, it doesn't, but you are making your head think this way. You. Aren't. Ready." I emphasized the words and she was denying.

Her voice turned flat and I was, once again confused, this time for the sudden change in mood, "I'm. Ready." She walked around me and this time I her go because Alice's voice warned me in my head.

"Edward, she's not going to give up. Might as well give her what she wants." Alice said coming up in front of me where Bella was just standing, "As hard as it might be, but you got all of us as support, so don't beat yourself up anymore. You look brutal already." She wrapped her small arms around my waist and I returned her hug, embracing her for a while, just needing the loving touch of my favorite little sister.

"I'm actually surprised Bella didn't run away from you. You look like a true vampire right now." I pulled out of the hug and picked up one of the planters that was sitting on the step and threw it at Emmett, "Hey, now! That's the second time you threw something at us." He sculled and pointed a finger, smiling, at me.

I shook my head and turned around, walking into the house. Bella was laying on the couch, facing the ceiling with her eyes closed. I walked over to her and knelt beside the couch.

"Bella." She jumped, her eyes flying open and her heart rate picking up more then originally. I put my hand on her cheek, "Sorry I scared you love." I pushed a strand of hair out of her face, "So," I paused, taking a deep breath, "You're ready?"

"I swear I am," she said, looking in my eyes. Her heart beat was now under control and I was confused on why her rate was faster just a few minutes ago, but I didn't question. I only nodded.

"Okay. Give me a few minutes." I said standing up.

I went into the kitchen, where Carlisle was, and I started pacing, "I don't know how to do this, Carlisle. What if I kill her? I wouldn't be able to stop myself.

His footsteps slowly came to me and he stepped in my line of pacing, so I had to stop. I looked at him, trying to get some of his calmness to rub on me, without Jasper's help, but it didn't work. I was just as worked up.

"Edward, you love her. That's easy to tell. Everything you two have been through is not going to go down the drain tonight. Just try keeping some of your humanity when your animal side tries to take over. It will be hard because some of her blood with be tasted, but you have to keep a hold on yourself. Remember that. If you can't handle it we will have Emmett and Jasper there to pull you away and I will continue where you left off. But, Edward, I have faith that you can do this."

I nodded, "Please don't have to much faith. I don't want to disappiont you, Carlisle." I bowed my head.

He put his hand on my shoulder, "Have faith in yourself, Edward."

He didn't bother for any type of answer. He walk pass me, back into the living room. I stood there, unsure of what to do.

I decided to get this over with. I mean, I knew this day was going to come one day. Maybe not this soon, but it was. I took a deep breath then turned around, marching into the living room.

Bella was still laying on the couch, eyes closed. The only one in the room was Carlisle and he was standing by the window, looking out as it started snowing. He turned around as I entered the living room and smiled at me encouragingly.

"Where's Jasper and Emmett?"

Just as I said that they both walked into the house, small flakes melting in their hair, "Hey bro, you probably won't even need us." Emmett said, smiling at me and giving me a thumbs up, trying to lighten up the mood.

I gave a fake smile and he wasn't fooled, _Wow, he's real beat up over this, isn't he? Why doesn't he just have Carlisle do it? He's done it a few times already._

_"_She wants me to do it, Emmett." I answered his thoughts and he glared at me, then smiled a little.

_Edward, he's right, you probably won't. _Jasper said.

Why does everyone have so much faith in me? I could easily mess up. Very easily. And if I do I will want to die. No one here will be able to stop me.

I sighed and Bella opened her eyes, smiling at me, "I'm ready Edward. And remember," She paused, "I love you."

I whispered, almost inaudible to even my own ears, "I love you."

I knelt down next to Bella. I leaned over her, pushing her hair away from her neck. I looked at Bella's face, a small smile on her lips, but her heart betrayed that smile. It was beating fast, faster then when we were outside. I sighed and bent my head to her neck, kissing where I was going to bit.

"I'm sorry," I apologized quietly, in case I did something wrong, which I had a feeling I would.

I closed my eyes and bit into her warm skin, instantly blood filled my mouth. It was so sweet tasting, the best thing I ever had. No animal I ever came across ever tasted this good. Not even Mountain Lions. No human I had, when I was a newborn, was ever this mouth watering. I had to have more. I had to have all of this.

My animal side screamed at me to suck this blood until there was no more. And that is what I wanted so bad. There was so much of that animal in me that I couldn't get my humane side to take over so I could do this right.

"Carlisle, stop Edward!" I heard Alice yell, though it sounded distant.

I continued to drink the sweet blood until I was pulled back at my arms. I tried snapping at who was trying to hold me back.

"Whoa man, stop." I heard Emmett say as I was dragged to the door and into the falling snow. I growled and pulled, trying to get free of the iron grip they hand on me.

Suddenly I fell calm, slumping to the ground, still being held by Emmett and Jasper.

"I failed," I mumbled miserably.

**Here's the new chapter! :O Oh no! I was thinking of changing POVs. What do you think about Carlisle's POV? Or should I stick to Edwards? Or go to someone elses? **


	44. Chapter 44

**Here is Steven's POV. :o **

**Steve'sPOV**

Alright, I think my mind is going to explode or something. I seriously can't handle this anymore. First I get a random call from Bella. She wants me to visit, since she couldn't go back to Forks. That's is awesome. I remember how I was so damn excited. Charlie was home and I said I would be there really soon. I showed and she spills the news that she has me living with fucking _vampires. _The vampy boyfriend, Edward, I knew there was something fishy about him the first time I saw him at the football field, but vampire? Never saw that one coming. Now I've been with them for a little and it doesn't bother me too much. I mean, hell, you can hardly even tell that they are inhuman until they start moving a billion miles fast. Then it's the what the fuck? Where'd they freakin' go?

Then! Then we get a call from my father, saying that he know where the hell I went and now where Bella was living. Her world fucking collapsed when she heard his voice on the phone. This place was a flying fury. Charlie declared he was coming and even I was panicked. I mean, I could sure as hell take on Charlie, if he didn't have a gun. He hurt my favorite little cousin and I never did anything about it, but I was ready to. I would kill that son of a bitch if I had to. But then her boyfriend took on the task and jumped him when he was there, gun raised. He didn't even have time to shoot it, that's how fast the fucker is. I was blocked from seeing the action, but I could hear Charlie screaming and then suddenly it was cut off. He was dead. Charlie was dead. My dad, was dead.

I don't care who the hell you are or if your dad is a sick ass and beat your cousin, you are still bound to feel your heart break when you know he's dead. As Edward ran off into the woods and the big dude, Emmett closed the door I walked to the couch and sat down. I felt like crying, almost. Almost. It wasn't because I didn't want to look like a pussy in front of these vamps. It was because I knew that what he did to Bella was all real. That she was also carrying his child. That sick fucker raped Bella.

What the hell was up with Bella and guys. First Mike fucking Newton, then Charlie. Mike Newton always had a bad vibe about him. But I was naive then. I didn't pay attention to Bella's relationship because I thought it was fine. He always seemed like a nice guy. But then I heard how he was always with some girl that wasn't Bella. When we got home I was going to bring up, but that's when I saw her black eye and I flipped. I flipped on Bella when she didn't even do shit! I yelled at her, asking why the hell she never fucking told me and she said she never had to. That it was never bad. As soon as I saw those tears fall down her face I realized I hurt her even more, whether it was physically or not.

I made her break up with him and she agreed, saying she didn't want to see me get in to trouble though. Of course, for her sake, I agreed I wouldn't get into trouble. But I'm just as bad a liar as her and she saw through me, but didn't say anything. I beat the living shit out of Newton. I broke his nose, split his lip, bruised both his eyes, and even knocked out two of his teeth. My punishment was suspension for two weeks and being kicked off the football team for the rest of the season.

Lets just say my room is very holey now.

Bella wasn't too happy with me when she found out what I did. But I just shrugged it off, telling her it was for when I wasn't there before. SHe'd called me crazy then and I laughed, pulling her into a hug and ruffling her hair, which she smacked my arm for.

And that's when it started at home.

At first, when I saw her with the black and blue eye, she told me it was just from gym class and that she got hit in the face with a ball. I laughed at her and told her how much of a danger magnet she was. I sort of sensed something was wrong with her. That she wasn't telling me the truth. I could always tell with her, but since she was long over Mike and she had friends that would stick up for her I just brushed it off. Maybe it was just a girl thing and the hell I would start with that.

It was football season and so I would be coming home late and never did I think that anything like this would happen. It would have been a good year that nothing happened to her, a year that she went without being beaten, but that doesn't mean I forgave Mike. Hell, I would never forgive him. And I let him know that in the locker room. I would push him around and hit him hard enough to hurt him but not hard enough to show evidence. But even if I did he knew not mess with me and tell someone. He knew that would only get him into more trouble and I really didn't give a fuck what happened to me, as long as Bella got her revenge one way or another.

Of course Bella was too sweet, even to a bastered, to turn him. He got away with it, a smug smile always on his lips when he would see her. And of course I would knock that smug smile right of the pretty little face of his. I knocked him around a little and he never wore that smile again. As a matter of fact he's scared shit-less with he sees me.

Well, that is what got me here right now.

I was standing in the living room arch, watching the blond doctor vamp, his face at Bella's neck, "What the fu..reak!" I had that feeling of needing to not use bad words around this very well respected vampire, even in the human world, being as he is a doctor.

He didn't move, he continued to do whatever he was doing to Bella. I went to run at him, but I was stopped by the little vampire, Alice.

"He's helping her Steve. He's not doing wrong." Her normal golden eyes were black and I looked down at her. She was a good foot and a half shorter then me. One small shit, let me tell you.

I looked back at Bella, laying on the couch. She was squirming, but that's all I saw. Carlisle's head was blocking her face, "What is he doing to her?" I heard my voice break and I cleared my throat. I was not going to fucking pussy out!

She looked like she was unwilling to tell me what was happening, but she opened her mouth, just has Bella started screaming. I went to puch pass her, but she easily over powered me, even being more then a foot smaller, "He's changing her Steve. She's going to be a vampire."

My eyes widened, "What the fuck?"

She pulled me out of the living room. Carlisle was now standing, watching Bella as she just screamed in pain. Why the hell can't he stop her screaming? Why is she screaming? Is she in pain? Oh shit.

My vision went black and my legs gave out. I fell to the floor, smacking my head off the tiling, sending a sharp pain through my head. I was quickly back to reality, as my blackouts never last long. When I'm overly stress I will blackout, but unfortunately it doesn't last long, so I can't escape the nightmares.

"Oops. Sorry." Alice apologized, backing away so I could stand up, "Maybe I should have tried to catch you. But, I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed." She shook her head and I stood up.

"Don't worry about it." I patted her head and she glared at me, "It's okay squirt."

She ignored me, "Edward was going to change Bella... But he backed out." I looked at her funny. The way she said it, it makes it seem as though she was lying.

"You're lying. He didn't back out." I stated, cutting her off from whatever he was about to say.

She blinked at me, "How did you know?" Okay, then she was lying. She shook her head, "No, he didn't back out. He couldn't handle it. The blood was too much. I shuddered, "But don't hate him, Steve. He really does love her."

"I don't hate him, I never said that. As much as I don't want to admit it, you guys are vamps."

She smiled sadly, "Yeah, so now Carli-"

She was cut off by a peircing scream that didn't sound like it came from Bella.

"Bella, sh. Screaming won't get you anywhere, dear." Carlisle said in the living room. I peeked around the corner to he him kneeling next to her, holding her hand tightly. Her screaming disappeared till it was only whimpers that escaped her mouth, "Good girl Bella." He pushed hair out of her face. This man, vampire, whatever, is seriously good. I could picture him being human and having his own, actual children. How lucky would they be to have such a father?

I looked at Alice and I finished her sentence, "So now Carlisle took it into his hands to change her."

She nodded, "Yes. She wanted to change because of Edward."

"He is a good person. Even if he is a vamp. I don't mind Bella staying with him. He's the kind of man she needs. She's never had anyone like him. I was never even there for her. I never stopped Charlie, Alice. I let him do what he wanted. I was scared." I felt my eyes starting to water. I didn't want to cry. I couldn't, but I couldn't stop them. They over flowed my eyes and ran down my cheeks. She is the first person to see me cry, "I never knew what to do. I was afraid of what would happen to me if I did anything. I could stand against Mike. He was smaller then me. But not Charlie. Alice, I'm not good. Why didn't I stop him?" My thoughts where a jumbled mess and I could think straight. I brought my hand up and wiped away my tears, but more followed.

"Steve, it's okay-"

"No, it's not!" I yelled and instantly felt bad for yelling at her, but she didn't get offended, so she continued what she was going to say.

"It's okay. You were there for her. She talked to you. You were her shoulder to cry on, so to speak. You would help her with everything else. And that's all she needed. Bella is a strong girl, she had to be. But if you would have done something to Charlie is would have only gotten worse you her and maybe you. You were right in what you did." She said sincerely. She surprised me when she wrapped her arms around my waist. I hugged her back holding back a shudder from the coldness of her skin.

I wasn't completely happy with myself right now, but I understood Alice and I accepted her response, "Thanks." I paused, "Um, do you have an Advil?"

She laughed and pulled away, "I'm sure Carlisle has one somewhere. You can go ask him. I have to go find Edward."

"Is he okay?" I was really curious. He really helped Bella. She deserves someone like him. Vampire on not.

"He's very mad at himself."

I smiled sadly, "Tell him how fucking sorry I am."

"I will, but I won't be using your exact words." She stuck her tongue out.

"Didn't think you would, squirt." I went to ruffle her hair again, but she zipped off to the side, "Damn, you're fast." Then she was gone.

I walked out to the living room and to Carlisle, standing a few feet away from him, "Do you... have an Advil?"

He looked at me, his eyes also black, but a smile on his lips, though it wasn't quite reaching his eyes, "Heard you take a spill in there. How is your head?" He asked as he let go of Bella's hand and reached into a black bag that was sitting on the coffee table.

Fucking hurts, "Just a little headache." I looked at Bella's hand then slipped mine in, "Hey Bells."

**Thought I'd stop there. Good a place as any. Review.**


End file.
